Burlar al destino
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Sueños que muestran un pasado que no recuerdan, de una vida que no es la suya pero sí lo fue. Ahora es el turno de los incorpóreos para vivir sus vidas, por mucho que otros hayan decidido ya lo que debe suceder. AkuRoku
1. Aquella ciudad

Esta historia me asaltó de improvisto cuando estaba intentando dormirme y se formó ella solita antes de permitirme conciliar el sueño, así que he decidido ir escribiéndola.

Contiene yaoi, así que si a alguien no le gusta este género está advertido para no leer este fanfic, así que no dejéis comentarios desagradables al respecto. Si no os gusta, no leáis.

Por supuesto, Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square Enix y Disney y yo no saco ningún beneficio lucrativo escribiendo sobre la saga.

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Aquella ciudad**

_La llave espada liberó otro corazón a la vez que un chakarm cubierto de fuego pasaba girando a toda velocidad por detrás suyo, acabando con un sincorazón que había osado a acercarse a él por la espalda._

_-No te distraigas.- Dijo una voz conocida a la vez que su dueño pelirrojo recuperaba su arma._

_-Gracias._

-Roxas. Roxas, despierta.- Una mano lo zarandeó suavemente y Roxas se vio devuelto a la realidad, mirando de frente los hermosos ojos azules de su madre, tan iguales a los suyos.- Ya casi hemos llegado.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó medio adormilado.

Su madre se rió.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡Pues a nuestro nuevo hogar! Será mejor que te laves la cara, parece que sigues más dormido que despierto.

Roxas la miró medio confuso mientras salía por una puerta que no le recordaba a la de su habitación y fue entonces cuando fue consciente del leve movimiento de su alrededor y comprendió que aquella puerta no le recordaba a la de su habitación porque no era la de su habitación. Se encontraba en un tren rumbo a su nueva cuidad, donde sus padres se tenían que trasladar por razones de trabajo. Twilight Town se llamaba aquella ciudad.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al pequeño baño de aquel compartimento de primera clase a lavarse la cara. Otra vez había tenido uno de aquellos sueños que lo acosaban de vez en cuando. Eran muy extraños. Aparecían cosa de una o dos veces al mes desde hacía cosa de un año, cuando despertaba los recordaba al detalle y dentro de los propios sueños recordaba momentos de algunos otros, como si se continuasen cronológicamente pero él no los soñara en el orden correcto, porque había hechos que pasaban claramente antes de otros sueños anteriores. Cuando cumplió sus actuales dieciseis años había decidido escribir aquella historia según iba soñándola, ordenando los fragmentos en el orden que parecía correcto según los sueños o sucesos de estos que recordaba en otros sueños.

Hasta ahora aquella historia tenía varias lagunas bastante importantes. Como el chico pelirrojo. Aquel chico era el personaje que más aparecía a parte de él mismo, pero hasta ahora ni una sola vez había llegado a escuchar su nombre, siempre que iba a decirlo él o algún otro de los personajes despertaba, o el sueño comenzaba una vez dicho el nombre. Y como este, había otros muchos interrogantes en la historia, así como fragmentos que no sabía dónde situar.

Dos toques en la puerta del compartimento lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Roxas, cariño, ve vistiéndote. Ya vamos a parar.- Avisó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vale.

El rubio se puso un pantalón de chandal negro y una camiseta azul con el logotipo de una marca deportiva al frente. De uno de los bolsillos de la maleta que utilizaba como equipaje de mano sacó su objeto más preciado y se lo puso. Era una pulsera de dos hileras de cuadros blancos y negros enormemente parecida a la que llevaba en un par de sueños de los que había tenido, en los que por alguna razón desconocida no estaba en aquella misteriosa organización de los abrigos negros, el pelirrojo no estaba con él y tenía tres amigos que solamente aparecían en aquel momento de la historia: Hayner, Pence y Olette. En ese momento de la historia también vivía en una ciudad que no tenía nada que ver con el castillo de estancias claras donde pasaba el resto del tiempo. Pero lo más extraño era que durante aquellos sueños no recordaba nada de los otros. Uno podría pensar que aquello era porque eran el principio de la historia, pero es que en los sueños que tenía como el principio de la parte del castillo tampoco recordaba aquella ciudad. De hecho ese era uno de loa fragmentos que no lograba situar.

Como había dicho, aquella historia tenía muchas lagunas y era un verdadero misterio.

Miró hacia la ventana, por donde se veía el paisaje cada vez pasar más despacio, indicando que ya estaban deteniéndose. Guardó el pijama en la maleta y comprobó que no se dejaba nada en el compartimento antes de salir al pasillo, donde ya estaban esperándolo sus padres. Desde allí salieron a la zona del vagón con las butacas, donde los pasajeros esperaban para salir del tren.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Sus padres y él también lo hicieron, Roxas llevando su maleta de mano, su madre una maleta mediana y su padre un par de maletas grandes que contenían todo lo que tendrían hasta que el camión de la mudanza trajera los muebles de toda una vida y un montón de cajas llenas de cosas.

Al pisar la estación, la mano de Roxas tembló y dejó caer la maleta al suelo, pero él no pareció notarlo, centrado como estaba en contemplar al frente con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Roxas? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó su madre sin obtener respuesta. Sin ser escuchada siquiera.

Aquello no podía ser. Frente a sus ojos se alzaba, como tantas veces la había visto, la torre del reloj donde tan a menudo comía helados en sus sueños contemplando el atardecer. Pero aquello no podía ser, ¿verdad? No podía estar frente a sus ojos un objeto creado por su imaginación de forma inconsciente, no podía ser que aquel cielo en permanente atardecer fuese el mismo que tantas veces contemplara en sueños.

"Un momento" se obligó a pensar, movido por su parte racional "mamá dijo que habíamos pasado varias vacaciones en esta ciudad cuando yo era pequeño, quizá en los sueños solamente aparece esta torre porque inconscientemente me acordaba de ella. Claro, eso es" se trató de autoconvencer.

-¿Roxas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Preguntó, saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Vamos, venga, tenemos que ir a nuestra nueva casa.

Roxas asintió y siguió a sus padres por unas calles desconocidas que por alguna razón creía conocer y le recordaban mucho a las vistas y recorridas en sus sueños, aunque de vez en cuando se encontraba con algunas cosas que lo sorprendían realmente porque no esperaba encontrarlas allí, como una tienda de informática donde se esperaba una de caramelos o una casa en el lugar donde, en la parte de los sueños en la que vivía en esa ciudad, estaba el lugar secreto con sus amigos.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa de dos pisos cercana a la zona comercial de la ciudad, donde entraron y, tras hacer un recorrido por todas las habitaciones y elegir cuál sería cuál, sus padres se fueron a vaciar las maletas que traían y Roxas fue a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

* * *

Terminó pronto y decidió salir a explorar un poco la ciudad. Se despidió de sus padres y salió de la casa, comenzando a caminar por las calles llenas de gente y tiendas, unas calles que a la vez le sonaban pero en las que era incapaz de reconocer bastantes elementos.

Fue entonces cuando vio una cabeza rubia moverse entre la gente que pertenecía a una chica de ojos azules ataviada con un vestido blanco que compraba algo en una frutería.. Esa chica... ¡no podía ser! Ya la había visto antes, ¡pero en sus sueños! La chica giró la cabeza en su dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente la vio girarse y comenzar a correr entre la gente, sin esperar siquiera a recibir el cambio.

Roxas echó a correr detrás suyo pero cuando giró la esquina se encontró con una calle abarrotada de gente y ni rastro de la rubia. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No, imposible. La había visto con mucha claridad, y eso era lo que no entendía. Aquella chica apenas había aparecido en un par de sueños, y su persona estaba envuelta en misterio. Pero ¿por qué había una persona real igual que ella? ¡Y hasta con la misma ropa! Aquello era ridículo... Y más aún, ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa forma?

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Esto es solamente una introducción, pero aún así os pido que dejéis un review dando vuestra opinión.


	2. Sueños recurrentes

He tardado un poco más de lo previsto pero aquí está. Como estoy de viaje no sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente porque tenemos un ordenador para todos y eso siempre significa que no sabes cuándo podrás escribir, pero prometo tardar lo menos posible.

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Sueños recurrentes**

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y se encontró frente al techo blanco de su nueva habitación, enrojecido por la luz del crepúsculo permanente que entraba por la ventana abierta. Por la hora del reloj supo que pronto tendría que ir a clase.

Aquello era muy extraño, era la primera vez que soñaba dos noches seguidas con aquella historia tan extraña. Esta vez había sido en el fragmento situado en Villa Crepúsculo, pues que se trataba de aquella ciudad a la que acababa de trasladarse era algo innegable, en él había visto a la chica rubia que creó haber visto ayer y también aparecía el pelirrojo, pero todo era muy extraño. ¿Por qué el pelirrojo lo recordaba pero él no al chico? ¿Qué querían decir aquellas palabras tan extrañas de la rubia? ¿Qué pasaba en aquella ciudad donde de repente el tiempo se detenía? ¿Y quién era el tipo de rojo? Había demasiadas incógnitas en aquella misteriosa historia que necesitaban una respuesta antes de que terminase volviéndose loco preguntándose qué demonios pasaba allí y, sobretodo, por qué había visto a uno de los personajes del sueño en la calle. Porque sabía que era ella, por estúpido que sonara.

Se levantó, sacó su uniforme del armario y se fue a darse una ducha mientras pensaba en cómo enlazar ese sueño con el resto de la historia. Por el campeonato de Struggle del primero de los dos días que había soñado sabía dónde situarlo dentro de la historia de villa crepúsculo, pero a pesar de que estuviera allí el pelirrojo no sabía cómo relacionarlo con el resto de la trama. Y menos aún porque en los sueños del castillo por alguna razón el llevaba la cuenta de los días, por lo que era realmente fácil situarlos aunque en medio faltaran bastantes días todavía.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar olvidándose por un momento de los sueños. A esa hora sus padres ya estaban trabajando, por lo que se preparó algo, comió deprisa y se marchó al instituto con tiempo de ir paseando tranquilamente.

* * *

Desde el momento en que comenzaron las clases Roxas se abstrajo de ellas y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto de los sueños. Con el de esa noche había descubierto donde, al menos en esa historia, vivía la joven rubia. Aunque tampoco había podido escuchar su nombre, de hecho no sólo era el del pelirrojo el que no escuchaba, sino el de nadie: ni el chico rubio despistado con esa guitarra rara (Sitar la llamaba él), ni el hombre con las cicatrices que era aficionado a las bromas algo pesadas, ni el malcarado de pelo azul que le mandaba las misiones, ni el jefe, ni el hombre de las cartas, el antipático de las rastas o cualquiera de los que solamente aparecían al principio y se iban a una misión con el pelirrojo de la que sólo volvía él, como si nada, muchos días después tras haberlo tenido mortalmente preocupado. Y si por no saber no era, ni el nombre de la organización conocía.

A la hora del almuerzo Roxas salió al patio y, ignorando casi sin darse cuenta a unos compañeros que se acercaron a él para conocerlo, fue a sentarse en un banco apartado mientras comía su bocadillo.

Desde que era pequeño siempre había tenido una ligera sensación de vacío que se intensificaba un poco los días en que había soñado con aquella historia, pero desde que pusiera un pie en Twilight Town ese vacío parecía haber adquirido dimensiones desproporcionadas. Se sentía tremendamente solo incluso estando en un lugar lleno de gente, incluso la noche anterior durante la cena a pesar de haber estado todo el tiempo hablando con sus padres. Era como si algo le faltase, como si hubiese algo muy importante que necesitaba, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era, por más que lo pensara no conseguía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Había comprobado que se había traído todas sus cosas, y tampoco era como si en su anterior ciudad hubiese dejado a nadie tan importante. Cierto es que tenía amigos, pero no pasaban mucho del nivel de una amistad de clase, aquello no era como… con el pelirrojo del sueño. Con aquel chico se sentía seguro, en el fondo sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. Sonaba ridículo, confiaba más en un personaje creado por su imaginación que en gente de carne y huesos con la que había convivido por años.

Cuando la campana sonó, Roxas volvió a la clase, donde se sentó en su pupitre y se quedó mirando al frente con la intención de prestar atención por lo menos a aquella clase, pero a los cinco minutos de que el profesor empezara a hablar ya había fallado miserablemente, otra vez pensando en cómo encajar la parte de Twilight Town con la del castillo, pero, aunque lo pensó durante las tres horas siguientes, no lo consiguió.

* * *

Cuando salió de clase lo hizo con la intención de ir directo a casa, pero sin darse cuenta siquiera se acabó desviando del camino y lo notó sólo cuando se vio frente a la torre del reloj de la estación.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Se preguntó, y miró con atención la torre. "Tal vez debería subir".

Inmediatamente agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar ese pensamiento. Sería una verdadera estupidez subir allí solamente porque en un sueño lo hacía junto a un personaje imaginario. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y se encontró frente al puesto de helados de sal marina.

"Pensándolo bien, tampoco es como si alguien fuese a saber la razón por la que subo". Se dijo a sí mismo para convencerse de que no estaba haciendo el idiota por sacar el monedero, comprarse un helado y entrar a la estación. Mientras subía las escaleras el corazón comenzó a latirle estúpidamente rápido, por lo que tuvo que recordarse que allí no lo estaba esperando ningún pelirrojo de ojos verdes con unos extraños tatuajes en forma de lágrimas bajo los ojos. Se lo repitió tanto que, cuando llegó arriba y giró inconscientemente a la cara delantera del reloj donde siempre se sentaban, casi si cae de la torre por la sorpresa, casi miedo, de ver exactamente la imagen que se había estado negando encontrar.

El chico lo miró y, desde algún recóndito lugar dentro de su alma, un nombre acudió a sus labios.

-Axel…

**Continuará**

* * *

Quiero que penséis que si me matáis por haberlo dejado aquí no tendréis la continuación, así que conformaos con dejarme vuestras amenazas en forma de review.

**19-NeKoLuCid-91 **muchas gracias por comentar n.n


	3. Amigos

Bueno, lo de escribir en vacaciones es toda una proeza, ¿verdad que sí?

La escena del sueño está directamente sacada del Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en concreto del día 24, que lleva el mismo título que el capítulo.

He cogido el sistema de estudios japonés, con tres cursos de secundaria baja y tres de secundaria alta. Axel y Roxas están en la secundaria alta, Axel en último año y Roxas en primero.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Amigos**

_El chico lo miró y, desde algún recóndito lugar dentro de su alma, un nombre acudió a sus labios._

_-Axel…_

Roxas se quedó inmóvil en el sitio sin comprender lo que estaba pasando ni de dónde había salido aquel nombre. Mucho menos alcanzaba entender cómo podía estar viendo de frente al misterioso pelirrojo de sus sueños.

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que los ojos verdes lo estaban sometiendo. Cómo, extremadamente abiertos, lo observaban de arriba abajo con un brillo de incredulidad plasmado en ellos. El chico ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir:

-Tú… ¿Te llamas Roxas?

El rubio se quedó completamente desconcertado ante aquella pregunta. Porque ¿cómo sabía aquel chico su nombre? Y más aún, ¿de dónde había sacado él aquel nombre? Lo miró directo a los ojos antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Vaya, así que sí que te llamas Roxas. La verdad es que no sé de dónde lo he sacado, simplemente… me ha venido a la mente.- Roxas parpadeó, la confusión plasmada en su rostro.- Aunque yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿De dónde has sacado mi nombre?

-Pues… a mí también me ha venido a la mente.- Respondió Roxas, la confusión plasmada en su voz y en su rostro.

Axel lo miró un momento antes de sonreír de aquella forma que Roxas tantas veces le había visto en sueños y dijo:

-Deberías sentarte y comerte eso antes de que se deshaga.- Y apuntó con su propio helado al que ya comenzaba a derretirse en la mano de Roxas. El rubio bajó la vista al helado y se lo llevó corriendo a la boca mientras se sentaba junto al chico de ojos verdes. De la sorpresa se había olvidado del helado.

-¿Y vienes mucho a comer helados por aquí?- Preguntó Roxas por sacar algún tema.

-Desde que me trasladé vengo todos los días. ¿Y tú cómo es que has decidido hacerlo? Eres la primera persona que sube desde que vengo aquí.

-No lo sé, cuando me he dado cuenta estaba delante de la parada de helados y he decidido hacerlo.

Axel se rió y Roxas lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Es que a mí me pasó lo mismo.- Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Roxas sonrió.

-A ver si la torre va a estar maldita.

-Espero que no, he pasado más horas aquí que en mi casa.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Roxas volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cuánto hace que te trasladaste?

-Unos meses, llegué a mediados del curso pasado.

Otra vez volvieron a guardar silencio.

-¿En qué curso estás?- Preguntó esta vez Axel

-En primero de la secundaria alta, ¿y tú?

-En tercero, supongo que nos veremos en los recreos.

-Estaría bien, la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie todavía.

-Pues no esperes que yo vaya a presentarte a mucha gente, la verdad es que no tengo lo que se podría decir amigos, simplemente me llevo bien con algunos compañeros.

-Sé lo que es eso, yo tampoco es que haya tenido muchos amigos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Axel dio una palmada en el aire, como si acabase de tener una idea.

-¡Pues ya está! ¡Seamos amigos!- Exclamó.- si te parece bien, claro.

Roxas sonrió.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, ya va siendo hora de que vaya a casa, que tengo que prepararme la cena.- Dijo Axel, levantándose con el palito de su helado en una mano.

-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Roxas, que todavía se quedó unos minutos más contemplando el paisaje mientras se terminaba su propio helado.

* * *

_-¿Tienes algún plan?- Preguntó Axel una vez terminada la misión de ese día._

_-Sólo informar a…- No se escuchó el nombre.- E ir a mi habitación.- Respondió en un tono que no expresaba nada._

_Axel se llevó una mano a la cabeza._

_-¿Ir a tu habitación? ¡Ja! Ay, Roxas, Roxas…_

_Unos chicos aparecieron corriendo y haciendo el tonto, interrumpiendo así la conversación y captando la atención de Roxas._

_-¿Quiénes eran?- Preguntó Roxas una vez se hubieron marchado._

_-¿Ellos? Deben de ser chicos que viven aquí._

_-Ah…- Hizo una pausa un momento antes de preguntar:- ¿La gente siempre se porta así?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Ya sabes, a correr por ahí, montar follón._

_Axel meditó un momento antes de darle una respuesta._

_-Bueno, sí… O eso creo. Es lo que hace la gente con corazón._

_Roxas bajó la cabeza antes de murmurar:_

_-A diferencia de nosotros…_

_-Venga, vamos a por un helado.- Dijo Axel en un intento por animarlo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Axel se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Somos amigos o no?_

_Roxas levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido._

_-¿Amigos?_

_-Sí. Los amigos hacen cosas como tomar helado y reírse de tonterías, ya sabes.- Explicó Axel.- Como esos otros chicos, por ejemplo._

_Roxas seguía mirándolo sin decir nada._

_-Ahora, Robo-Roxas , ven. Voy a enseñarte a divertirte._

* * *

_-Ey, Roxas. Después de la siguiente misión, tomaremos un helado aquí.- Propuso Axel.- ¿Quién quiere pasarse el día yendo del trabajo al castillo?_

_-¡Eh, yo no!- Exclamó Roxas.- ¿Así que se trata de esto…?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bien, terminado el capítulo. Sé que espacio del sueño es muy largo, pero no veía bien recortar nada.

¿Reviews?

**Actualizado:** A quien ha dejado el review anónimo, muchas gracias por avisarme de lo de Robo-Roxas. Lo había puesto, pero se me había ido la mano y en vez de un guión había puesto un punto y la página lo había borrado por no ser válido. No me había dado cuenta, muchas gracias. (Te habría respondido al review, pero al ser anónimo lo dejo aquí).


	4. Más allá del sueño

Tras dos días de tener el capítulo escrito y pendiente de revisar la ortografía soy consciente de que no voy a hacerlo, así que lo subo a pesar de que, conociéndome, se me debe haber ido la mano un millón de veces.

Estoy más que feliz de la vida porque el anterior capítulo recibió ¡5 reviews! Así que este me ha salido un poco más largo. Y la historia ya empieza a coger el rumbo que va a seguir, pero ya os adelanto que no es una historia de instituto.

Lamento decir que tardaré un poco más en actualizar porque ya empiezan las clases en la universidad, y además este no es el único fic que escribo, aunque últimamente me haya centrado en él.

Sin más que decir, os dejo que disfrutéis del capítulo.

**Capítulo 4: Más allá del sueño**

_El portal se abrió en la explanada de la estación y de él salieron Axel y Roxas_

_-Venga, hagamos esto rapidito. ¿Quién era el objetivo de hoy? ¿Un custodio?- se expresó Axel con su habitual aire despreocupado._

_-Creo que sí…- Murmuró Roxas._

_-¿Quieres que me dé una vuelta mientras tú lo averiguas?– Bromeó el pelirrojo.- Venga, espabila de una vez._

* * *

_Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad y derrotar a varios sincorazón por fin llegaron a su objetivo._

_-Ahí está el objetivo. ¡Vamos a por él, Roxas! ¡Baja de las nubes!- Exclamó Axel._

_-¡Descuida!_

* * *

_-Misión cumplida. Tengo que admitir que has progresado mucho en cuestión de días.- Comentó el chico, consiguiendo hacer que Roxas se sintiera halagado. ¿Estás listo para regresar?_

_-Sí.- Para aquel momento no podía decirse que Roxas fuese alguien muy hablador._

_Pero, siguiendo la ya costumbre que tenían, ese día también fueron a comer helados en la torre del reloj. Ya estaban sentados cuando Axel habló:_

_-Echaré de menos estos helados que nos comemos._

_Roxas lo miró extrañado._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Mañana estaré muy lejos.- Comenzó a explicar Axel._

_Roxas dejó salir un suspiro, sintiendo la ilusión de la emoción llamada tristeza por primera vez desde que podía recordar._

_-Como somos colegas, supongo que te lo puedo contar…- Y así Axel le explicó que lo destinaban a un lugar llamado El Castillo del Olvido junto con otros miembros de la organización y que estaría fuera por un tiempo. Después tuvo que marcharse dejando a Roxas solo en la torre._

_Y esa fue la primera vez que Roxas se sintió solo desde que despertara como incorpóreo._

* * *

Roxas despertó esa mañana algo aturdido y con la última conversación del sueño de aquel día todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, la mención de aquel castillo del olvido, fuese el lugar que fuese, le traía la sensación de que había algo, algo importante relacionado con aquella historia, que se le escapaba. Pero no sabía el qué, era la primera vez que aquel lugar era mencionado en sus sueños.

Roxas se vistió deprisa y bajó a desayunar. Como era sábado abajo ya estaban sus padres comiendo algo, Su madre le sirvió el desayuno y le preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que os prepare nada para llevar a ti y a tu amigo?

-No hace falta, en serio, ya comeremos algo por ahí.- Respondió Roxas. Claro que comerían algo, lo que no iba a decirse era que probablemente sólo fuesen un par de helados de sal marina.

Ese día había quedado con Azel en la torre del reloj, donde habían ido todos los días después de clase durante las dos semanas que habían pasado ya desde wue se encontraron. Axel le había dicho que tenía lago que contarle y que probablemente tardaría varias horas, por lo que sería mejor decir que no iba a comer ese día en casa.

-A ver si nos lo presentas un día de estos.- Comentó su padre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Roxas, que se hsbía quedado absorto y no había prestado atención.

-Bueno, pasas mucho tiempo con ese chico, nos gustaría conocer al que parece ser tu nuevo mejor amigo.- Explicó su padre.

-Ah, claro...

* * *

"Mejor amigo"... no eran las palabras que utilizaría Roxas para definir su relación con Axel, pensaba Roxas mientras caminaba hacia la torre del reloj. Había algo, no sabría decir qué era, que le hacía sentir que aquella relación iba más allá de una simple amistad. No podía explicarlo, después de todo se conocían solamente de hacía dos semanas, pero era innegable la sensación de que podría confiarle incluso su vida a Axel y estaría más seguro que cuidándola él mismo, de que podría pasarse la vida perdido en las profundidades de aquellos ojos verdes y no echaría de menos nada porque habría estado en el lugar donde debía estar. Y tampco podía explicar, o más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo, el ritmo desenfrenado que adoptaba su corazón cada vez que Axel estaba más cerca de los normal, cada vez que sonreía de aquella forma tan arrebatadora que era solamente suya, cada vez que hacía un comentario del que podía sacarse más de lo que decía, aunque nunca pudiera estar seguro de que aquello que dejaba entrever era real o sólo una visión suya que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

-¿Qué tal por las nubes? ¿Alguna previsión de lluvia para esta semana?

Roxas dio un respingo y se giró sobresaltado, para encontrarse con un sonriente Axel que lo miraba más que divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Te he llamado tres veces y no me has hecho ni caso, además que ibas directo a las vías del tren. ¿Es que acaso te ha parecido que sería divertido jugar a ser atropellado?

Fue entonces que Roxas se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la estación y se sintió ruborizar. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que si no llega a ser por Axel a estas alturas se habría convertido en puré de Roxas gracias al tren que entraba en ese momento a la estación. Si no exageraba cuando decía que su vida estaba más segura con Axel que consigo mismo.

-Estaba... pensando.- Respondió, ruborizándose más porque esos pensamientos tenían que ver justamente con Axel.

-Y debía ser muy entrtetenido a juzgar por el rubor de tu cara. ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

Axel soltó una carcajada cuando Roxas le dio la espalda intentando ocultar el color de semáforo que había adoptado su cara.

-¿D-De qué querías hablarme?- Preguntó Roxas en un brusco cambio de tema.

-Oh, es verdad. Mejor si vamos a por un helado.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en lo alto de la torre con sus helados en la mano Roxas repitió la pregunta.

-Verás...- Axel se frotó la cabeza, incómodo.- Puede que te parezca una tontería pero llevo dándole vueltas desde que nos conocimos y puede que hasta tenga sentido porque s`piste mi nombre nada más verme igual que me pasó a mí, y además pareces conocerme bastante bien y...

-Axel, dilo ya.- Interrumpió Roxas, viendo que el pelirrojo seguiría dando rodeos dos horas si lo dejaba.- ¿Qué pasa?

Axel suspiró y volvió a frotarse la cabeza.

-Desde hace más o menos un año estoy teniendo sueños... raros... en los que sales tú. Y no, no estoy loco o alucinando o inventándome nada, es la verdad.- Habló a toda prisa.- En ellos salimos nosotros y otras tantas personas a las que no conozco y de las que no sé sus nombres como me pasaba contigo pero entonces te vi y...

-Y mi nombre te vino a la cabeza sin más.- Terminó Roxas la frase por él.

Axel lo miró fijamente.

-¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto? ¿Tú también sueñas con esa historia?

Roxas asintió.

-Desde hace un año. Tenía uno o dos sueños al mes pero desde que llegué a Twilight Town sueño con ella todos los días.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

-Cuéntame tus sueños. Vamos a ver si nuestras historias son iguales o cambia algo.

Y pasaron las siguentes horas hablando. En esencia la historia era parecida: ambos habían soñado más o menos los mismos momentos en lo que a estar juntos se refería, aunque variaba en algunas cosas como que Axel también había soñado con unas conversaciones con el hombre de pelo azul que siempre le daba las misiones a Roxas o el hecho de que en vez de los sueños sin memoria en Twilight Town él había soñado con el castillo del olvido, con un chico sin rostro ni nombre que llevaba una llave espada como la de Roxas y donde también estaba la chica rubia con el vestido blanco a la que le gustaba dibujar.

-Yo vi a esa chica.

-¿También has soñado con ella?

-Si, pero no me refiero a eso. Digo que la vi aquí, en la ciudad. Fue el primer día que llegué.

-¿Quieres decir que ella también es real?

-No lo sé, puede que no sea ella. Pero, cuando me vio, huyó.

-Que extraño... Y no la has vuelto a ver.

-No.

-¿Y en los sueños dónde la viste?

-En la parte de la historia que es como si no tuviera memoria. La vi una vez en la calle y...

-¿Dónde?

-En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, pero era muy extraño porque nadie más la veía.

Axel permaneció callado un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Podríamos ir a ver si la encontramos. Sólo por si acaso, puede que ella sepa algo más de todo esto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces mañana a las diez aquí.

**Continuará**

* * *

Antes de cerrar la ventana, sería un gento precioso dejar un review, tenedlo presente n.n


	5. Días de vacaciones

Aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo del fanfic, ahora que las cosas ya se me han calmado un poquito con el inicio de clases y superada la euforia con el Birth by Sleep (odio la Ciudad Disney).

Lamento decir que aquí todavía no aparecerá Naminè ni obtendréis respuestas de lo que está pasando, porque ya os digo que aunque la mayoría habréis supuesto una parte hay algo que no se os habrá ocurrido, pero esto es algo que tenía que pasar antes de conocerla.

Bueno, a leer:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Días de vacaciones**

Ese día Roxas se despertó llorando.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía se vistió, garabateó una nota en la que decía que había quedado y salió corriendo.

Era muy temprano, tanto que los comercios todavía no habían abierto y apenas había gente por la calle. Pero no importaba. Roxas no miraba a su alrededor a través de las nubes borrosas frente a sus ojos que creaban sus lágrimas antes de caer sin control por sus mejillas. Él sólo podía ver, desfilando claramente por su mente, las imágenes de aquellos seis días que pasó sin memoria en la versión artificial de esa misma ciudad. El daño que hizo a Axel al no recordarlo y ni siquiera tratar de escucharlo, la forma en que aquella chica intentó que al menos supiera lo que pasaba pero él no prestó real atención por aferrarse a una ilusión, la expresión de dolor y frustración de Axel en aquella última batalla y la forma en que lo dejó ganar porque, a pesar de suponerse que no tenían corazón, no era capaz der matar a su mejor amigo.

Y después de todo eso el recuerdo dentro del sueño mostrando su forma de abandonar la organización, ignorando aquellas últimas palabras dichas por Axel en apenas un murmullo.

_-Nadie me echaría de menos._

_-¡Eso no es verdad!… Yo sí._

Y después todo terminó. Él había llorado, destruyendo aquella teoría de que ellos no tenían sentimientos, al recriminarle a aquel hombre que lo había manipulado por su crueldad. Y después el chico de la cápsula había despertado.

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Era estúpido, pero necesitaba comprobar que aquello era sólo un sueño, o un recuerdo, y que todo seguía como ayer. Que iría con Axel a la mansión del bosque, que no pasaría nada, que no había ningún chico dormido que necesitaba de su desaparición para despertar. Que Axel seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tan suya y no un brillo de profunda tristeza en los ojos.

Que no había hombre de rojo moviendo los hilos en un escenario lleno de marionetas.

Y para ello necesitaba ver a Axel.

* * *

No fue sino hasta llegar a la estación y mirar a lo alto de la torre del reloj que Roxas se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana y no habían quedado allí sino hasta las doce.

Y se sintió como un estúpido.

Aquella reacción había sido totalmente desproporcionada.

El miedo, la desesperación y la impotencia del sueño lo habían invadido y había salido corriendo sin pensar en nada. Y como había comprobado que todo lo visto sobre Axel en los sueños era cierto, el pelirrojo estaría durmiendo bien a gusto en ese momento. A Axel le encantaba dormir.

Suspiró, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta las escaleras de la estación y se sentó en un lado de uno de los escalones bajos. Era muy pronto, pero no iba a volver a casa para recibir preguntas de sus padres, cuando se despertaran, por su expresión y, si ya se habían levantado, también por su abrupta salida para volver poco después.

Esperaría allí.

* * *

Ese día Axel se despertó llorando.

Por fin aquellos días en que se veía buscando sólo en la misma ciudad dónde ahora vivía habían cobrado sentido. Y las prefería cuando no lo tenían.

Roxas había dejado la organización y a él le habían encomendado la tarea de buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Lo necesitaban para el objetivo de la organización.

Al cuarto día había descubierto la existencia de una versión ilusoria de Twilight Town donde resultó ser que tenían a Roxas. Había descubierto que el chico no tenía memoria de sus días en la organización pero se había negado a creerlo si no lo veía.

Y lo había visto.

Roxas no sólo no recordaba nada, sino que creía tener otros amigos. Y verlo llamarlos había dolido. Había dolido mucho.

Por culpa de aquel tipo tan desagradable y su completo control sobre ese mundo ficticio había tenido que marcharse. Y entonces recibió esa orden.

Si Roxas no volvía, tendría que eliminarlo.

No quería hacerlo.

Por eso al volver a verlo y escuchas cómo Roxas le preguntaba si ellos eran mejores amigos se sintió tan contento. Por eso sintió partirse el corazón que se suponía que no tenía al comprobar que Roxas no recordaba nada.

Y entonces llegó lo inevitable. Tenía que eliminarlo.

Fue por eso que lo siguió a la mansión, fue por eso que se presentó ante él en aquel sótano, fue por eso que lo atacó. Pero no podía matarlo.

Y fue por eso que se dejó vencer.

En aquel momento solamente tenía dos opciones: matarlo o dejar que hiciera lo que sabía que haría y se uniera al chico que era su corpóreo. Si lo mataba no lo volvería a ver, pero en cambio si se unía a ese chico quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de volverse a ver. Y él se aferraría a ella con todo lo que le quedara de existencia.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras a Roxas no las creía posibles, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se cumplieran, y se sintió feliz al ver que Roxas le respondía. Por fin lo recordaba de verdad.

_-Nos encontraremos en otra vida._

_-Te estaré esperando._

Después de eso había encontrado a aquella chica rubia del vestido blanco a la que ya conocía. No podía odiarla, porque sabía que la habían obligado a actuar. Igual que no podía odiar al chico con el abrigo de la organización porque sabía que en su lugar él habría actuado igual.

Y después había comenzado su huida de la organización por traidor así como su plan para reencontrarse con Roxas.

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Se dio la mayor prisa que pudo para salir de casa cuanto antes e ir a la estación. Un nudo presionando en su pecho. Eran sólo las nueve de la mañana pero necesitaba estar allí para ver llegar a Roxas y comprobar que el chico seguía allí, que lo recordaba y que todo continuaba siendo como antes.

* * *

Se sorprendió al llegar a la estación.

Roxas ya estaba allí, sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, ojeras y claros signos de haber llorado.

Se acercó a él y el chico lo miró. No necesitaba preguntarle qué había pasado, lo veía en su cara. En el profundo alivio que mostraron sus ojos al verlo.

Habían soñado los dos con lo mismo.

El nudo de su pecho se hizo mucho más grueso impidiéndole toda posibilidad de hablar, aunque tampoco habría sabido qué decir. Roxas había ido allí al levantarse y allí se había sentado por ves a saber cuántas horas, dando vueltas a aquellos momentos y, seguramente como él, ansiando comprobar que eran sólo malos recuerdos y que todo estaba bien.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Roxas contra su pecho, aferrando con fuerzas las manos a su camisa, en su voz patente que estaba llorando.

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse.- Respondió Axel, las lágrimas otra vez adueñándose de sus ojos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Tenía que escribirlo.

Sé que doy bastante asco escribiendo este tipo de escenas pero tenía que ponerla.

Ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo prometo que ya avanzaremos argumentalmente.

Os recuerdo que existe un botoncito muy mono que reza "review this chapter" que no estaría de más pulsar antes de cerrar la ventana. Unas palabritas no os cuestan nada y a mí me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos.


	6. Todo tiene una razón de ser

¡No os acostumbréis a esto! Lo digo en serio, ni de coña. No esperaba actualizar hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero hoy tengo un bajón y necesitaba escribir algo. Para las pequeñas crisis personales no hay nada como centrarse en algo que tienes por seguro, y en mi caso eso es escribir.

Debo decir que me alegra mucho saber que no resultó muy azucarado ni cutre el capítulo anterior. Este es muy opuesto, y empezaréis a ver a qué se debe el rating del fic, aunque aquí sólo sale una pequeña insinuación (y no tiene que ver con el lemon, mal pensadas xD). Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y por eso está sólo insinuado en vez de ser algo explícito.

Y ahora, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Todo tiene una razón de ser**

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una columna de luz a la oscura habitación. Un hombre se adentró en ella, caminando a paso decidido hacia la cama de la pared de enfrente. Sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre la figura sobre ella, que se hallaba encogida sobre sí misma y enredada en las sábanas. Los ojos azules se elevaron a mirarlo con expresión suplicante, pura desesperación pintada en ellos.

No le importó.

Agarró aquel brazo que ya había perdido toda la masa muscular propia de un cuerpo sano y estiró de él para levantar a esa persona, que se dejó mover sin oponer resistencia, pero sin colaborar tampoco. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de luchar. Mejor así, eso le facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

Condujo a aquel cuerpo enfermizo que arrastraba los pies por el suelo a través de los pasillos perfectamente iluminados por la luz artificial hasta aquella sala de nuevo, el único otro lugar donde lo llevaban, donde aquel importante experimento que permitiría cambiar el mundo se llevaba a cabo.

-Qué mal aspecto tiene. Asegúrate de que coma algo, no podemos permitir que se nos muera.- Dijo una fría voz a través del altavoz de la sala.

Asintió y se inclinó un poco sobre el otro cuerpo para quitarle bien aquella raída bata verde que le habían puesto cuando llegó. Tal vez era hora de ponerle una nueva, no fuese a enfermarse por el frío y entorpeciera el proceso. Después lo levantó, dejándolo sobre la camilla de metal. Le ató las manos y los pies como siempre para evitar que se moviera y le conectó los cables en la frente, la nuca y las sienes. También a la máquina que se encargaría de controlar sus constantes vitales para tener controlado cuándo tenían que parar.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió por ella, cerrándola con llave y entrando por la de al lado, donde ya estaba todo preparado para empezar, el ordenador apoyado en la pared bajo en cristal que permitía observar la otra habitación y aquel hombre sentado en una de los dos sillones, listo para continuar por donde lo habían dejado el día anterior.

Sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón libre. A través del cristal miró el cuerpo inmóvil sobre la camilla de metal.

Pobre criatura.

Pero las grandes acciones requieren de sacrificios, y el suyo era uno imprescindible.

Todo fuera por el futuro.

-Vamos a empezar.- Dijo el otro hombre con el mismo tono frío y carente de toda emoción.

Él simplemente asintió.

No tardaron en escucharse de nuevo los gritos de dolor y ellos, como siempre, desactivaron los altavoces que conectaban con la otra sala y siguieron con su trabajo.

Gritar era lo único que hacía ya aquella criatura. Gritar mientras su cuerpo temblaba casi incontrolablemente en la camilla y se sacudía cada vez con más fuerza, retenido por aquellas ataduras metálicas.´

Eso y quedarse llorando sin emitir ni un solo sonido cuando volvía a dejarlo en la cama de aquella oscura habitación.

* * *

Llegaron frente a la mansión del bosque y se miraron antes de que Axel se acercara a la verja y tratara de empujarla. Esta se abrió sin mayor dificultad, permitiéndoles el paso.

-Qué raro. Está abierta.- Comentó el pelirrojo.

-A lo mejor se les ha olvidado cerrarla.

-No sé yo, estate atento por si las moscas.

Avanzaron un par de pasos y miraron hacia el jardín para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, ni nada, antes de entrar por completo y avanzar hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

Antes siquiera de que pudieran acercarse al tirador para llamar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando tras ellas a la chica rubia que ambos habían visto en sueños.

Tanto Axel como Roxas retrocedieron un paso y se pusieron inmediatamente en una posición defensiva, Axel colocándose un poco delante de Roxas por instinto, sin caer siquiera en que ninguno de ellos había aprendido a pelear de forma seria y no deberían conocer esas posiciones.

La chica no pareció sorprenderse o asustarse y en vez de eso les sonrió ligeramente.

-Os estaba esperando, Roxas, Axel. Si sois tan amables de tranquilizaros un poco…

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- Preguntó bruscamente Axel, sin variar un ápice su postura.

-¿Vas a decirme que no sabes tú el mío?

-Venga ya, Naminè, ¿Cómo iba a…?- Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Roxas sorprendido, pasando después su mirada a la chica.

-¿Ves?

-¿Por qué pasa esto?- Preguntó esta vez Roxas.- Nos pasó igual el primer día en la torre del reloj.

-Eso es porque son nombres que ya sabíais, simplemente los estáis recordando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate.- Demando Axel cada vez más desconcertado.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, aunque sería mejor si pasarais y hablamos dentro. No es muy cómodo estar aquí fuera, y tampoco es un sitio apropiado para esta conversación.

Axel y Roxas se miraron antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia la chica, que se giró y los guió por el pasillo. No se fiaban, pero algo les decía que aquello era importante para entender lo que les estaba pasando. Además, Naminè no parecía una amenaza, aunque no por ello iban a relajarse.

Llegaron a una pequeña salita completamente blanca con dos sofás y un sillón también blancos. Lo único de color que destacaba eran las flores amarillas de un jarrón sobre la mesita de café entre los asientos y algunos dibujos sobre la pared. Uno de esos dibujos llamó la atención de Roxas: eran Axel y él, cogidos de la mano y vestidos con los abrigos negros de sus sueños.

-¿Y esos dibujos?

-¿Los reconocéis?

Los dos chicos se fijaron más y vieron que también había uno que tenía al chico de la guitarra (el Sitar, que decía él), otro de Roxas en la plaza de Twilight Town con la ropa de los seis días que había soñado esa noche, otro con varias personas de la organización, un chico de pelo plateado con otro de pelo castaño y una chica, varios lugares de los que aparecían en los sueños y uno de la torre del reloj, donde salían ellos dos sentados tomando helado junto a una chica de pelo negro vestida también con la ropa de la organización aunque ninguno de ellos recordaba haber soñado con ella.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Axel, contemplando el dibujo.

-Xion.- Los dos se giraron a mirarla. Ese nombre les sonaba, aunque no sabrían decir de qué.- Será mejor que os sentéis.- Sugirió Naminè, sentándose ella misma en el sillón.

Axel y Roxas se sentaron en el sofá frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Roxas.- ¿Qué es exactamente de lo que tenemos que hablar?

-Antes que nada permitid que me disculpe por haber manipulado vuestros recuerdos sin permiso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Esta vez fue Axel el que preguntó.

-Esos sueños que habéis estado teniendo no son sueños, sino recuerdos. Son recuerdos de vuestra vida pasada.

Axel y Roxas la miraron sin comprender nada. ¿Ellos habían tenido una vida pasada?

-Oh, venga ya. No irás a decirme que por casualidad tenemos una vida pasada que se llamaba igual que nosotros.- Exclamó Axel en tono entre incrédulo y algo burlón.

-De hecho todas las vidas de una misma persona tienen el mismo nombre, el alma influye en la decisión de los padres sin que estos lleguen a apreciarlo. Aunque vuestro caso es algo especial, al igual que el mío.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Roxas, tan incrédulo como Axel.

-Porque éramos incorpóreos. Lo normal es que los incorpóreos vuelvan a su corpóreo a la hora de reencarnarse, pero nuestras existencias llegaron a adquirir una identidad propia y eso hizo que corpóreo e incorpóreo se reencarnaran en personas diferentes.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿No se supone que no deberíamos acordarnos de nuestras vidas pasadas?- Preguntó Axel.

-Así debería ser, por desgracia las cosas no siempre resultan como deberían. Yo posea el poder de manipular la memoria y probablemente sea por ello que recuerdo todo lo que pasó entonces. No os equivoquéis,- se apresuró a añadir al ver que Axel iba a volver a interrumpirla,- no os he hecho recordar porque me sienta nostálgica o algo por el estilo, sino porque necesito vuestra ayuda. La necesito de verdad.- Y al decir esto último bajó la cabeza con una expresión realmente apenada.

-¿Y para qué la necesitas?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Eso no puedo explicarlo todavía, tiene que ver con unos recuerdos que todavía no he hecho despertar en vosotros. Antes quería reuniros. Además, creo que os lo merecíais…

Axel y Roxas se miraron, creyendo comprender que Naminè se refería a ese último sueño.

-La verdad es que no esperaba teneros aquí tan pronto.- Siguió ella.- Cuando vivíais lejos me costaba mucho acceder a vuestros recuerdos y por eso no teníais más que un par de sueños al mes. Fue casualidad que ambos os trasladarais a vivir aquí, pero eso me ayudó a acelerar mucho el proceso.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en devolvernos todos los recuerdos?

-Podría tardar un mes al ritmo de ahora o una semana concentrando muchos más recuerdos en cada sueño, pero eso os haría pasaros toda la semana enfermos.- Respondió, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Roxas hablara.

-¿Es muy importante?- La chica lo miró extrañada.- La razón por la que necesitas nuestra ayuda… ¿es algo muy importante?

-Sí.- Dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces por mí puedes hacerlo en una semana.

Los ojos de Naminè se iluminaron al escuchar esto.

-Pues claro que sí.- Añadió Axel.- Además, a un tío tan listo como yo no le pasará nada por perderse una semana de clase.

Naminè se rió por el comentario y el tono confiado de Axel.

-Eres un creído, ¿lo sabías?- Lo picó Roxas.

-Eso se llama envidia.

Roxas le dio un codazo a Axel y este se lo devolvió. Naminè los miró divertida antes de decir:

-De verdad, muchas gracias. Me sorprende que os fiéis de mí sin más.

-A mí también, pero tengo la sensación de que eres u7na amiga, así que no hay problema,- dijo Axel y se llevó un dedo índice a la sien en aquel gesto tan característico suyo antes de decir: -¿lo captas?

Naminè asintió.

-Perfectamente.

-Entonces volvemos aquí el domingo que viene, ¿no?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Sí, venid por la mañana y os invito a comer, tendremos mucho de qué hablar.

**Continuará**

Y hasta aquí este capítulo y mi desahogo por ahora.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya os digo que con el siguiente no me daré tanta prisa xD

Nos leemos.

PD: Este capítulo es más largo que los otros n.n


	7. los helados de sal marina

Me repito: ¡NO OS ACOSTUMBRÉIS A ESTO! Igual que ahora me ha dado por actualizar tan deprisa puedo dejar de hacerlo de golpe. Aunque mientras tanto podéis disfrutarlo, eso sí.

En este capítulo no se va a hacer ningún avance a nivel argumental, es simplemente un conjunto de sueños para terminar ya con ellos. Los sueños irán alternándose entre los de Axel y Roxas sin más orden que el cronológico, aunque podréis ver fácilmente de quién es cada sueño. Entre los fragmentos del juego también se encuentran algunas escenas inventadas por mí, que aluden básicamente a la pareja Axel x Roxas. Y los fragmentos del juego son muy… versionados en las apreciaciones que tienen los personajes (sobretodo Axel), ya veréis.

DISCLAIMER: Como todo el mundo sabe, ni la saga Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes o escenarios me pertenecen, y este fanfic está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**IMPORTANTE:** Veréis que en este capítulo aparecen los nombres de los miembros de la Organización XIII y algún otro, eso se debe a que ahora Naminè tiene completo acceso a las mentes de Axel y Roxas y a que como ellos consienten la intrusión le es mucho más fácil introducir los recuerdos y estos llegan con total claridad.

Oh, este capítulo era demasiado largo en comparación con los otros, así que lo he cortado en tres partes. La segunda parte la tendréis este fin de semana.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Vínculos forjados: los helados de sal marina**

_Esa mañana, al levantarse y salir a la sala donde solían descansar los miembros de la organización de la que apenas hacía siete días que era miembro, se había encontrado con el pelirrojo que lo trajo en su primer día y este le había dicho que tenían una reunión. Así que aquí estaba ahora, sentado en su asiento de la sala de reuniones escuchando hablar al jefe, aunque ya había comprobado en las escasas reuniones que había presenciado que no solía entender de lo que hablaba el hombre._

_-Buenas noticias amigos. Hoy es un día memorable.- Estaba diciendo Xemnas.- Me complace anunciar que tenemos a un nuevo camarada que llevará nuestra insignia. Será el número XIV._

_Entonces entró una figura más o menos de la altura de Axel en la sala y Roxas se quedó mirándola, sin prestar atención al resto de las palabras del jefe. El día de su propia entrada, cuando Axel lo trajo a la sala, vino a su mente y después el nuevo miembro, aunque sin quitarse la capucha, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió._

* * *

_Iba a matar a Saïx._

_Eso fue lo primero que pensó Axel cuando el hombre de pelo azul le dijo que debía enseñar a manejarse al nuevo, al menos nuevo de los nuevos para ser exactos. El hombre debió notar dichos pensamiento, porque no se esperó a darle tiempo a responder y se marchó. ¿Y se suponía que eran amigos? ¡Venga ya! Los amigos no les encasquetan a sus amigos los trabajos que saben que no soportan._

_Vale que no tenía nada en contra del chico nuevo, de hecho le gustaba bastante, pero él odiaba tener que instruir a novatos en el momento en que apenas sabían ir al váter solos._

_Pero ya se vengaría, oh, claro que lo haría._

_Ahora Saïx le estaba explicando la situación al chico y… siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre. Seguramente se lo estaba pasando en grande. Acababa de decir:_

_-Axel te acompañará en tu primera salida. ¿No es así, Axel?- Y lo miró con esa mirada de "llévame la contraria y desearás pasarte un mes entero ayudando a Vexen como conejillo de pruebas con tal de librarte del infierno en el que pienso convertir tu miserable vida"._

_Oh, pero no iba a rendirse sin más. No por nada él era Axel y había pasado años siendo su amigo y sin volverse loco en el intento._

_Se separó de la pared y preguntó:_

_-¿Acaso me encargo ahora yo de entrenarlo?- Como si no hubiese discutido por eso durante media hora ya. Saïx le volvió a lanzar La Mirada. Por lo visto ya lo había hartado con el temita. Que se jodiera._

_Pero como no quería acabar con una cicatriz como la del de pelo azul adornando su preciosa cara decidió acercarse a ellos. Saïx dijo una última frase, cargada de sarcasmo, antes de apartarse:_

_-Exacto. Enséñale a Roxas los trucos del oficio._

_Estuvo tentado de decir "Bueno, Roxas, hoy vamos a aprender a caminar solitos" en el tono en que se le habla a un niño de dos años, pero le pareció que el chico no tenía l culpa de sus peleas. Así que simplemente dijo:_

_-Ya lo has oído. Desde hoy, soy tu niñera.- Bueno, puede que si la estuviese pagando un poquito con él._

_De todas formas el chico no se dio ni cuenta._

_Aquella fue una situación muy incómoda de la que se tuvo que deshacer diciendo:_

_-Era broma, no me mires como un zombi. Vamos.- Se calló el "mamá Saïx nos espera", no fuese a ser que el chico se fuera de la lengua._

* * *

_Durante esa primera misión Axel se había portado realmente bien y le había explicado pacientemente, aunque no por ello sin soltar algún comentario muy suyo, todas y cada una de las tonterías que no había sabido hacer._

_Después de la misión Axel había decidido llevarlo a un sitio antes de volver al castillo porque se merecía "un premio", así que allí estaban, sentados en la torre del reloj de aquella ciudad con un crepúsculo permanente en el cielo. El pelirrojo sacó dos helados de color azul de la bolsa que había comprado y le tendió uno._

_-Aquí tienes. Tu premio._

_Roxas cogió el helado ofrecido aunque en aquel momento no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él. Y, siendo que era él, no se le ocurrió preguntar así que se quedó con él en la mano sin más._

_-¿Recuerdas cómo se llama este helado?- Preguntó Axel._

_No lo recordaba, de hecho ni siquiera entendía por qué razón debería acordarse._

_-Mh…_

_-Es un helado de sal marina. Venga, ya te lo dije una vez, ¿lo captas?_

_-Es salado… y dulce a la vez._

_Axel se rió._

_-Ja, Roxas. Dijiste exactamente lo mismo el otro día._

_-¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo…_

_-Ey, ¿cuánto ha pasado, una semana desde que apareciste?_

_-Puede.- Respondió él. No lo sabía, apenas recordaba nada de esos días._

_-¿"Puede"? Vamos, tienes que recordarlo._

_Y lo recordaría, ese mismo día Roxas decidió que llevaría la cuenta de los días que pasara en la organización, después de todo tras ese helado compartido en lo alto de la torre del reloj se sintió parte de algo, como si estuviera ligado a algo lo suficientemente importante como para querer recordarlo. Y ese algo era pelirrojo, tenía los ojos verdes y el ego más grande que había visto nunca._

* * *

_Durante los días siguientes Saïx lo envió de misión con diferentes miembros de la organización para que fuera aprendiendo a manejarse en toda clase de misiones._

_Y varios días después volvió a ir de misión con Axel. Decidieron que, como eran amigos, según las palabras de Axel, cada día, al terminar su misión se reunirían en la torre del reloj para tomar un helado y hablar del día o de tonterías._

_Y eso hicieron hasta que un día a Axel lo destinaron, junto con otros miembros de la organización, al Castillo del Olvido. Roxas supo que no podría olvidarse de ese día, el número 23 desde su llegada a la organización._

* * *

_Realmente se había hecho amigo de Roxas muy deprisa, y fue por eso que lamentó tanto que lo enviaran al Castillo del olvido. Por supuesto que entendía a Saïx, él era la persona más indicada para eliminar a los traidores sin levantar sospechas, pero eso no quitaba que le molestara._

_Y es que nunca creyó, hasta poco más de tres semanas atrás, que un incorpóreo pudiese sentirse como si tuviese corazón._

* * *

_Había querido darle a Axel el palo de helado premiado antes de que se marchara, pero llegó tarde y no pudo hacerlo. Prometiéndose que se lo daría cuando volviera, se dispuso a afrontar el día como mejor pudiera._

_Ese día tenía la misión con el miembro número XIV, Xion, a quien no había escuchado hablar ni una sola vez. Aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y ese día demostró serlo._

_Cuando ya se marchaba, con intención de ir a la torre del reloj aunque Axel no estuviera, escuchó:_

_-Rox… as…_

_Se giró sorprendido y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_Xion lo encaró y dijo:_

_-¿Te llamas… Roxas?_

_Cuando él lo confirmó, Xion se giró y se marchó sin más._

* * *

_Al día siguiente volvió a ir de misión con Xion, y no sólo resultó que también podía manejar la Llave Espada, sino que además respondió a su saludo, y eso que nunca la había visto hablar con nadie, y, ese mismo día, al llegar al lugar der la misión lo sorprendió quitándose la capucha y revelando su rostro. Resultó que Xion era una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos azules._

_Y por alguna razón empezó a sentir que aquella chica callada podía ser una buena amiga y decidió invitarla a tomar un helado de sal marina a la torre del reloj, prometiéndose que cuando Axel volviera los tomarían los tres juntos como amigos._

* * *

_Y al día siguiente de tomar un helado con Xion sintió cómo su pequeño mundo se hacía añicos, pedazo a pedazo. Al castillo llegó la noticia de que los miembros enviados al Castillo del Olvido habían sido aniquilados._

_Resultaba irónico cómo alguien que se suponía que no tenía corazón podía sentir semejante opresión en el pecho._

_Ese día ni siquiera fue realmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y de hecho se atrevería a decir que fue esa misma presión angustiante la que terminó por hacerlo colapsar._

_Antes de perder el sentido vio a Axel, a Xion y fue la primera vez que vio a Naminè._

* * *

_Allí estaba pasando algo. Eso fue lo que Axel tuvo claro desde que Saïx le encomendara la misión. Sabía que debía eliminar a Marluxia y Larxene porque querían apoderarse de la organización, a Zexion porque molestaba en los planes personales de Saïx, a Lexeaus porque básicamente a quien hacía caso era a Zexion. Y a Vexen por algo relacionado con el plan Réplica. Y ahí iba lo raro. Sobre la copia de Riku lo tenía todo claro, pero no había encontrado nada relacionado con la otra copia existente. ¿Querían que nadie se inmiscuyera y por eso había que matarlo? Debería averiguar dónde estaba la otra copia, aunque por si acaso yendo con cuidado._

_Por otro lado Naminè le había hecho caso y se había marchado. Sentía simpatía por la chica y por eso la había dejado irse una vez había hecho lo que le interesaba. Siempre podía inventarse alguna excusa, aunque Saïx se iba a cabrear. Y ahora debía buscar la Sala del Despertar donde estaba el Elegido de la Llave Espada recuperando su memoria. Vaya palo, él quería irse con Roxas a tomar un helado. Echaba de menos esos helados y al ya no tan zombi número XIII._

* * *

_Cuando Roxas despertó más de tres semanas después en su mente quedaban fragmentos de sus sueños, que trataban sobre un chico al que no conocía de nada._

_Fue a la torre del reloj cuando despertó y allí lo encontró Xion, que le contó el tiempo que había estado durmiendo y como cada día le había llevado una concha._

_De Axel seguía sin saberse nada._

* * *

_Se había pasado más de un mes buscando cuando decidió que, estuviese donde estuviese, Sora no estaba en el Castillo del olvido._

_Así que decidió volver._

_En vez de ir directamente al castillo a informar como debería, fue a Twilight Town donde encontró a Roxas. El chico iba a entrar al portal cuando Axel le habló._

_-Ey, Roxas._

_Su cara fue todo un poema al verlo, pero Axel no podría negar que se sintió bien al ver su reacción. Más que bien, volvía a tener esa sensación de tener un corazón latiendo en el pecho. Latiendo desbocado, para ser más exactos._

_-¿Cómo te va?- Le preguntó al rubio como si se hubiesen visto esa misma mañana._

_Roxas lo miraba con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabras. Era casi cómico, de no ser porque Axel sabía lo que habría creído el chico._

_-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.- Trató de quitarle peso a la situación diciendo tonterías como siempre._

_Entonces Roxas reaccionó, y preguntó en tono incrédulo:_

_-¿Axel? Pero… ¡Pensaba que nos habías dejado! Castillo del Olvido… Todo el equipo fue aniquilado…_

_-Incorrecto: los débiles fueron aniquilados.- Corrigió él siendo lo más ambiguo posible. No quería entrar en detalles de que él había sido el responsable directo de la aniquilación del resto del equipo._

_Roxas agachó un momento la cabeza para reponerse y la levantó con mucha más seguridad._

_-Me tenías preocupado._

_-¿Preocupado? Es todo un detalle, considerando que los incorpóreos no tenemos corazón.- A pesar de decir esto, su estómago dio un vuelco enorme ante las palabras de Roxas. Le había gustado escucharlas, por egoísta que sonara._

_Como antes de separarse, fueron juntos a tomar un helado. Roxas le contó todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y le habló de cómo había empezado a traer a Xion a la torre del reloj y que le había prometido que tomarían helado los tres juntos porque ahora Xion era su amiga._

_Axel no supo identificar muy bien la sensación que tuvo en ese momento, aunque le recordó vagamente a los celos que sentía de niño cuando veía a otros con los juguetes que él quería._

* * *

_Xion no apareció en los siguientes días y Axel le prometió a Roxas que irían juntos a buscarla. Un par de días después de la vuelta del pelirrojo los mandaron de misión al lugar donde Xion había tenido su última misión, Twilight Town, para que la encontraran. Tardaron en dar con ella, para averiguar que se había estado escondiendo porque no podía terminar la misión, Por alguna razón no podía utilizar su Llave Espada._

_Al ver a aquella chica igualita a Naminè en una situación en que se la veía tan desamparada, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Le propuso que fuese de misión con Roxas para así disimular que no tenía la Llave Espada y así, al ir con él, también tendría más posibilidades de recordar cómo usarla_

_En aquel momento fue inconsciente de ello, pero también se sintió relajado con Xion al ver que entre ella y Roxas sólo parecía haber una buena amistad, y nada del recuerdo de aquel sentimiento humano que daba origen a relaciones más íntimas._

**Continuará**

* * *

Un par de aclaraciones: habréis visto que en un par de puntos de lo que dice Axel varía un poco respecto al juego, eso se debe a que por alguna razón en la traducción del juego no han seguido la misma pauta que en el Kingdom Hearts 2 de poner el "¿lo captas?" como traducción del "Got it memorized?" del inglés y yo he preferido ponerlo. Lo mismo sucede con el nombre del helado que por alguna razón lo llaman "helado salado" en vez de "helado de sal marina". Yo prefiero utilizar los nombres y coletillas a los que me he acostumbrado.

No os vayáis a pensar que voy a sacar TODOS los días, es sólo que de los primeros no me ha parecido bien quitar nada.

Aclarado esto, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	8. Xion

¿Habéis oído eso de que cuando planeas hacer algo todo el mundo se vuelve en tu contra para evitar que lo hagas? Pues es verdad, doy fe de ello. Es la última vez que prometo una fecha de actualización.

Pero ahora que el mundo parece haberse dado por satisfecho, al menos de momento, en su afán por tocarme las narices, aquí os subo esta actualización.

Seguimos con los recuerdos. Os daréis cuenta que hay más recuerdos desde el punto de vista de Axel que del de Roxas, eso se debe a que en Roxas el juego hace mucho hincapié y por eso saco sólo lo necesario para la historia que no aparece en el juego, pero con Axel es necesario matizar muchas más cosas que quedan dejadas al aire.

Durante los capítulos de los recuerdos he insinuado varias de mis teorías acerca del juego así como he dejado caer algunas de las preguntas que me han quedado y espero que se resuelvan en el tercer juego.

Aquí va un pseudo-spoiler, os lo podéis saltar, pero yo NECESITO ponerlo:

¡La Organización puede volver! =D Queda clarísimo después de verse el final secreto del Birth by Sleep y el de RE: Coded.

Fin del spoiler.

Y ahora sí, paridas aparte, aquí vamos con la segunda parte de los recuerdos.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Secretos y mentiras: Xion**

_Axel sintió que se había equivocado nada más responder a la pregunta de Roxas._

_-¿Qué se siente al tener un mejor amigo?_

_-No lo sé, no tengo ninguno._

_Aquello no era verdad. Antes de convertirse en incorpóreo Saïx, no, Isa, fue su mejor amigo. Y ahora… ahora no podía evitar recordar ese sentimiento… ¿Pero cómo lo explicaba? ¿Cómo podría explicar algo tan complicado, tan… emocional, a quienes no recordaban nada de su vida como humanos, nada de lo que era tener un corazón? Era mejor así, pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse mal._

* * *

_-¿Para qué queremos corazones?- Preguntó Roxas a Axel. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué necesitaban un corazón? ¿Acaso no estaban bien así como estaban?_

_-¿Estás majara?_

_-Es que no entiendo por qué es tan importante tener corazón. ¿Tú sí?_

_-Vaya un momento para sacar el tema, ¿no?_

_-¿Es que nunca te lo has preguntado? Luchamos por algo de lo que no sabemos nada._

_-Roxas, luchamos porque queremos saber lo que es._

_-Sí… Sí, supongo que tienes razón._

_Roxas no lo entendía, de verdad que no, pero Axel no parecía ni cuestionar la necesidad de tener un corazón. ¿Tal vez era porque él recordaba lo que era tener uno? ¿Por eso todos los miembros de la Organización querían conseguir un corazón? ¿Si él recordara lo que era tener corazón también querría recuperarlo? Quería saberlo…_

* * *

_Roxas y Xion habían pasado ya varios días yendo juntos a todas las misiones gracias a la ayuda de Axel, que convenció a Saïx. Axel sabía que Saïx no le había creído en ningún momento cuando habló con él para convencerlo, pero supuso que fue en honor a su amistad que fingió hacerlo durante unos días. Por desgracia, la urgencia del plan pareció anteponerse a dicha amistad y Axel apenas consiguió que los dejara ir juntos un día más._

_Estaba realmente asustado de lo que pudiera pasar después._

_Por suerte, Xion logró recuperar su capacidad de manejar la Llave Espada durante aquella última misión._

* * *

_Se había sentido muy aliviado cuando Xion logró invocar su Llave Espada de nuevo. Todo se había solucionado sin problemas y los tres podrían seguir con su rutina de tomar helados juntos en la torre del reloj sin tener que preocuparse de la organización._

_Si tuviera corazón, habría dicho que estaba feliz._

_Resultaba irónico recordar emociones de una vida de la que no recordaba nada._

* * *

_Saïx volvía a enviarlo al Castillo del Olvido. Genial, como si no hubiese perdido suficiente tiempo ya allí. Sinceramente, empezaba a cansarse de todas las tramas y planes secretos dentro de la Organización. Si no era Saïx entonces era Xemnas, sino Marluxia y Larxene. El caso es que siempre había alguien tramando algo. Y él siempre acababa en medio._

_Pero, a pesar de todo, Saïx era su amigo, y por eso lo ayudaba, aunque tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre._

_Además, aquello que le había dicho… ¿Xion venía realmente del Castillo del Olvido? ¿Como Naminé? ¿Tenía ella algo que ver con el interés de Xemnas en ese lugar? ¿O era otra cosa? Debía averiguarlo, por el bien de Xion. No quería arriesgarse a que pasase algo y no pudiera ayudarla. Después de todo él no era idiota, y sabía que algo raro pasaba en torno a la número XIV. Y, además, no se fiaba de Xemnas._

* * *

__

Ese día Roxas no fue a la torre del reloj. A Axel y a Xion los habían mandado juntos al Castillo del Olvido. Aunque no estaba preocupado. La otra vez se había sentido fatal cuando mandaron a Axel a ese lugar, y había temido de verdad cuando llegó la noticia de que estaban todos aniquilados, pero esta vez era una misión corta, y además de algún modo sabía que todo iría bien.

_De hecho le parecía bien que Axel y Xion fueran juntos, porque así su relación podría mejorar y llegar a ser como la que él mantenía con ellos._

_Porque era igual con los dos, ¿verdad?_

* * *

_No sabría explicar por qué, pero tenía la sensación de haber dicho algo que podía ser interpretado incorrectamente._

_El caso es que ese día tenían vacaciones, y él al principio no había sabido que era eso, y por lo tanto no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Así que se lo había preguntado a Axel. Éste, después de varios comentarios y comprender que en serio él no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero como Roxas no sabía qué quería hacer, le había pedido a Axel que le dijera lo que iba a hacer él._

_-¿Yo? Dormir. Y cuando me canse, me daré la vuelta y dormiré un poco más._

_Y entonces él había dicho:_

_-¿No pasas ya bastante tiempo en la cama?_

_Algo en la expresión de Axel le dijo que ese comentario no había sonado como lo hacía en su cabeza. Iba a preguntar si pasaba algo, pero entonces Axel soltó una de sus respuestas medio estúpidas que, Roxas había aprendido, utilizaba para evitar algunas situaciones incómodas._

_Aunque le carcomía la curiosidad, no preguntó nada sobre el tema._

* * *

_El día en que Axel volvió de una misión algo larga (por alguna razón siempre se las daban a él) Xion no acudió a la torre del reloj. Habría quedado como un asunto sin importancia de no ser porque al día siguiente tampoco se presentó. Y no sólo eso, algo extraño estaba pasando. Ese segundo día por la mañana la vio discutir con Saïx, que parecía muy enfadado por alguna razón. Por lo que se podía entender de su conversación cuando Roxas llegó, su última misión no fue muy bien._

_Saïx la había llamado "error"._

_Y cuando Roxas intentó hablarle, ella se fue corriendo._

* * *

_Xion no estaba bien._

_Aunque por supuesto ella se negaba a explicar lo que le pasaba._

_Ese día se la había encontrado en Villa Crepúsculo y habían hecho las dos misiones juntas. Después habían ido a tomar un helado. Xion había estado muy extraña y después. Parecía completamente superada por algo. Tras hablar un rato en el que Xion se mostró especialmente pesimista, se marchó de forma brusca._

* * *

_Algo parecía ir mal con Xion, y por lo visto se había peleado con Roxas. Aunque no creía que fuera gran cosa, algo extraño sí que parecía haber. ¿Tendría que ver con la creciente hostilidad de Saïx hacia Xion?_

* * *

_De un pelo le había ido._

_Roxas le había preguntado qué era el amor, ni más ni menos._

_Casi se muere intentando dar una explicación sin ahorcarse en el proceso. Al final le había salido una explicación muy vaga. Pero claro, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Pues verás, Roxas, el amor es una emoción muy fuerte de la que sólo leí mientras era humano, pero no sé por qué cada vez que estamos juntos me acuerdo de todas esas cosas que en su momento me parecieron algo estúpidas. Así que, ¿sales conmigo?". Definitivamente, no._

* * *

_Xion había caído en un profundo sueño. Como le pasó a él. Aún así, Saïx seguía con el palo metido en el culo. ¿Cómo que Xion no iba a despertar? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba rota? ¿Ese tío alguna vez había tenido sentimientos? Había pasado de él y se había ido a ver a Xion. Axel diría que lo había mandado a la mierda._

* * *

_A veces era verdaderamente difícil contenerse para no estrangular a Saïx. ¿Tan difícil era dar una maldita respuesta? ¿Qué pasaba con Xion? Algo gordo, por lo visto. Y tenía que averiguarlo, aunque en el fondo supiera que no le iba a gustar. ¿Tenía algo que ver con que ahora estuviese dormida?_

* * *

_Le había mentido._

_Se había visto obligado a mentirle a Roxas, pero tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando antes de saber si debía decirle algo o no. Siendo el incorpóreo de quien era, seguro que Roxas acabaría actuando impulsivamente si le decía que algo pasaba pero no sabía el qué._

* * *

_¡Xion había despertado!_

_Estaba muy contento, pero las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien. Habían ido los tres juntos de misión, pero Xion se había desmayado. Por suerte Axel estuvo con ella mientras él terminaba con la misión._

_Al volver al castillo Saïx apareció y volvió a ponerse desagradable. Esta vez incluso Axel le contestó._

* * *

_Xion era la segunda réplica._

_Ese era el gran secreto, lo que habían ocultado a toda la Organización. Por eso Saïx la trataba como un objeto, para él lo era._

_Todavía no sabía de quién era réplica Xion, pero estaba claro que debía averiguarlo. Si la estaban utilizando significaba que había un plan en marcha. Debía saber qué hacer para proteger a su amiga._

_Irónico._

_Cualquiera pensaría que al descubrir la verdad dejaría de verla como amiga para pasar a pensar en su utilidad, después de todo él utilizó a la copia de Riku. Pero no, el descubrimiento solamente había logrado que "se preocupara" más. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía corazón, aquello era mucho._

_Aunque, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. ¿Debería contárselo a Roxas? ¿A Xion?_

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, ya está. Lo he cortado aquí porque me parece que el momento en que Axel descubre la verdad sobre Xion marca un antes y un después en la historia. La otra opción era cortarlo en el día en que Axel captura a Xion, pero creo que los sucesos de la historia que están entre ambos momentos van mejor en el otro capítulo.

¿Me dejáis un review?


	9. Sentimientos

Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 12 y último de repaso de los recuerdos. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado un paquete de pañuelos a base de ver escenas del final del juego, y encima lo ha escrito escuchando el tema de la Organización XIII, el de Roxas y el de Xion… con menuda llorera he terminado.

Aunque os traigo una buena noticia: tengo los dos capítulos siguientes escritos, así que las próximas actualizaciones no van a tardar.

Bueno, os dejo leer en paz:

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Verdades calladas: sentimientos**

_Pasaron bastantes días en que las cosas fueron bien entre misiones y charlas en la torre del reloj de Twilight Toen tomando un helado de sal marina. Pero un día Roxas tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Estaban hablando cuando Xion le preguntó a Axel por el Castillo del Olvido, y volvía a parecer… extraña. Como siempre parecía hacer, Axel desvió las preguntas. Ella fue a irse cuando de golpe pareció desmayarse y de no ser por Roxas habría caído de la torre._

_En aquel momento Roxas no sabía que la frase utilizada por Axel para aligerar el ambiente acabaría siendo una espina clavada en su supuesto inexistente corazón:_

_-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.- La próxima vez que tengamos un día libre iremos a la playa._

_Roxas creyó que las cosas iban bien y no le dio demasiada importancia a la actitud distante de Xion. Aquel fue uno de sus grandes errores._

* * *

_Xion se coló en el Castillo del Olvido, estaba intentando averiguar quién era porque iba recordando cosas._

_Él se había asustado de verdad, o se habría asustado de verdad de tener corazón, y había intentado alejarla de ese objetivo._

_Claro que no se esperaba que Xion no volviera ese día al castillo._

_Cuando Roxas había preguntado por ella, de verdad que había pretendido decirle la verdad. Pero no lo había hecho. En el fondo había mantenido la absurda esperanza de que Xion apareciera y todo siguiera como antes, y por eso había mentido._

_No soportaba mentirles así. A ninguno, por mucho que se dijera que lo hacía para protegerlos._

_Dolía._

* * *

_Axel le había mentido._

_Xion no estaba de misión, sino que había huido. El por qué Axel había mentido era algo que se le escapaba, igual que la razón por la que Xion se había marchado. Pero ahora ya no había ninguna duda de que algo no iba bien._

_Por suerte no iban a tomar represalias, aún así…_

* * *

_Ese día no se atrevió a aparecer ante Roxas. Se quedó escondido detrás de la pared en la torre del reloj hasta que el chico se marchó de vuelta al castillo._

_No sabía con qué cara mirarle._

* * *

_Axel le propuso buscar a Xion y decidieron hacerlo después de las misiones. Aún así, pasaron varios días hasta encontrarla._

_Después de días sin hallar rastro de ella, consiguió que Saïx lo dejara ir con Axel al Castillo del Olvido, lugar por el que se había mostrado tan interesada, bajo el pretexto de localizar a un impostor que vestía la ropa de la Organización, pero nada más entrar se desmayó y soñó con aquel chico…._

_Al despertar, Axel lo había llevado a Twilight Town._

_Ahí estaban Xion y el impostor. Había intentado detenerla, pero Xion se había marchado y aquel tipo les había impedido seguirla. Después se había escapado._

* * *

_Riku estaba con Xion. Aquello explicaba bastante de lo que estaba pasando allí._

_Las cosas no habían ido bien al día siguiente. Habían ido fatal, por decir lo menos._

_A Roxas le ordenaron deshacerse del impostor que había aparecido en Twilight Toen y a Axel traer de vuelta a Xion. Al final resultó que quien había aparecido era Xion y no Riku._

_Axel se había quedado escondido observando a ver si Roxas la convencía, pero cuando ella levantó su llave espada contra él no tuvo más remedio que intervenir. No quería herir a Xion, pero no permitirías que le hiciera daño a Roxas._

_Como resultado, Xion volvió al castillo y terminaron los tres sin hablarse._

* * *

_Realmente no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Axel había actuado así? ¿Por qué Xion llevaba tanto tiempo actuando de forma extraña? ¿Qué le ocultaban?_

_Y además de todo eso estaba Sora… Xemnas lo había dejado intrigado para saber más sobre aquel chico._

* * *

_A partir de ese día hubo días en que los tres iban a la torre del reloj, otros en que no, pero no se hablaban, o por lo menos no como antes. Pero la mayoría de días Roxas estuvo solo en la torre._

* * *

_Las cosas avanzaban a pasos agigantados con Roxas y Xion_

_No quería que las cosas llegasen al punto en que solamente pudiese quedar uno de los dos._

_No había pretendido ser cruel con ella, pero se sentía sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al final había intentado animarla, con la esperanza de convencerse, de convencerlos a ambos, de que las cosas saldrían bien._

_Algo que sabía que era imposible._

_Y no quería llegar al punto en el que sólo pudiesen quedar Roxas o Xion porque sabía que, aunque Xion fuera una de sus mejores amigas, acabaría protegiendo a Roxas. Porque Roxas era más que su mejor amigo._

* * *

_Algo muy extraño había pasado. Xion y él habían peleado viendo cada uno al otro como si fuera un sincorazón. Axel los había detenido antes de que se mataran. Por lo visto la Organización quería sólo a uno de ellos._

_Ese día habían ido a ver la puesta de sol juntos y habían intentado comportarse como si nada, como antes de que todo empezara, pero la realidad se sobrepuso a ellos. Él había dicho muy en serio lo de largarse los tres juntos, y probablemente nunca se arrepentiría bastante de que no lo hubiesen hecho. Pero suponía que Xion tenía razón al decir que no tenían ningún lugar al que huir._

_Aquella había sido su despedida._

* * *

_No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso como le había dicho Saïx. Roxas y Xion eran sus mejores amigos, joder, ¿cómo iba a dejar que se matasen entre sí por un plan del tarado de Xemnas? Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para evitarlo._

_Se había sentido muy bien volver a actuar como si no tuvieran preocupaciones, pues en el fondo los tres sabían que aquella sería la última vez. De verdad que le hubiese gustado poder hacer lo que dijo Roxas, irse los tres juntos. Pero sabía que era imposible. Por más que doliese, en el fondo había comprendido que Sora debía despertar, que toda aquella locura debía detenerse._

_Por mucho que doliera._

* * *

_Había dejado escapar a Xion._

_Por supuesto, Xigbar y Saïx se habían cabreado muchísimo, pero ella había decidido. Había decidido salvar a Roxas y despertar a Sora. Y aunque en algún rincón siempre fuese a arrepentirse, le había permitido ir._

* * *

_Xion se había vuelto a ir, y esta vez sabía que era para siempre._

_No podía soportarlo, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando, TODO lo que estaba pasando. Y por eso le preguntó a Axel directamente. Ya estaba harto de que le ocultara las cosas._

_Y Axel le había dicho que era una marioneta creada para replicar sus poderes._

_¿Es que acaso no le importaba?_

_Había intentado decirle algo más, pero al final, como siempre, había cambiado la frase y no llegó a entender lo que quiso decir._

_¿Qué él ya no sería él?_

_¡Ya estaba harto de todo aquello! ¿Acaso no eran mejores amigos? ¿Los tres?_

* * *

_Le habían vuelto a ordenar a Axel que trajera a Xion. Y él iba a hacerlo. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?_

_Y otra de sus mentiras había salido a la luz: hacía tiempo ya que Axel sabía que Xion era una marioneta. ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que otra vez no le había dicho algo importante hasta que había sido demasiado tarde._

_No lograba entender en qué pensaba Axel._

* * *

_Hizo un último i8ntento de hablar con Axel antes de tomar la decisión de abandonar la Organización. Axel no le había querido decir cuándo supo quién era Xion, ni tampoco quién había sido el propio Roxas antes de convertirse el incorpóreo. Lo único que Axel se había dignado a responder era que él no lo consideraba innecesario, que era su mejor amigo._

_Pero eso no le bastaba._

_Roxas necesitaba respuestas. Y si Axel no se las daba, iría a buscarlas por su cuenta._

* * *

_Nunca se arrepentiría lo suficiente por no haber respondido a las preguntas de Roxas aquel último día. Tal vez así no se hubiera marchado. Pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si se lo explicaba todo que permaneció callado._

_Probablemente aquel fue el peor error de todos los que cometió._

* * *

_Se había convencido de que nada lo retenía en el castillo, de que lo mejor era irse a buscar sus respuestas. Por eso había escapado del castillo, derrotando a muchísimos incorpóreos e incluso a Saïx en el proceso._

_Y esa convicción casi se fue por la borda al escuchar a Axel._

_El pelirrojo lo había esperado ya fuera del castillo para intentar hacer que cambiara de opinión, pero sus palabras fueron inútiles, o eso pensó hasta escuchar lo último que le dijo._

_-Nadie me echaría en falta._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sí._

_Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad fingir que no lo había oído y marcharse de allí._

* * *

_Roxas se había ido, y él no había podido detenerlo. Aunque, ¿realmente lo había intentado? De haber querido lo podría haber retenido por la fuerza, pero no se vio capaz después de negarle todas las respuestas que merecía._

_Y por si fuera poco estaba lo de Xion. La había encontrado, le había gritado de pura impotencia ante lo testarudos y cabeza cuadradas que eran tanto ella como Roxas, habían peleado, la había logrado traer de vuelta y el capullo de Xemnas lo había desmayado para liberarla y hacerla enfrentarse a Roxas._

_Y allí estaba él, de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación sosteniendo fuertemente un palito de helado premiado que Roxas le había dejado antes de marchar, un simple palo que le recordaba todo lo que no volvería…_

* * *

_Ella… estaba muerta. Xion había muerto. Y no podría traerla de vuelta. Y tampoco podría volver a ver a Axel._

_Finalmente aquel tipo, Riku, lo había derrotado y capturado junto con otro, y mientras decidías lo que hacer con él, él no podía hacer más que revivir una y otra vez sus recuerdos con Axel y Xion, revivirlos y lamentar que nunca más podrían tomar helados de sal marina juntos, que nunca irían a la playa en vacaciones como habían dicho, que no se verían más siquiera._

**Continuará**

* * *

Vale, doy asco con estas escenas, ¿y?

En serio, no tengo costumbre de escribir cosas así.

Y se acabaron los recuerdos, en el próximo capítulo ya sabréis qué quiere Naminé.

Pensad que cuantos más reviews me dejéis, más me motivaréis a subir pronto los capítulos que tengo escritos :D

Nos leemos.


	10. El objetivo de Naminé

Bueno, creo que paso de esperar más para actualizar. Me apetece que esto avance (es el fanfic más largo que tengo hasta ahora :D weeeeee nOn).

Aquí ya os voy a resolver una parte del misterio, así que para compensar os he puesto otra cosita para teneros mosqueados :P

Al final del camino voy a dejaros una pequeña pregunta que me gustaría que respondierais porque necesito vuestra colaboración.

Sin más preámbulos, ponemos en marcha una nueva etapa de esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El objetivo de Naminé**

La habitación estaba oscura, como siempre, y en ella solamente se escuchaba el sonido de un llanto apagado, proveniente de un bulto sobre la cama, un cuerpo delgado, desnutrido, envuelto en una fina sábana, temblando descontroladamente tanto por el llanto como por el frío que llegaba a calarse en lo más profundo de su ser. La bata raída de hospital que vestía no ayudaba en nada a protegerse del frío, acentuado por la humedad que se filtraba por las paredes.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó a través de las paredes del edificio, llegando desde aquella horrible sala en la que hoy, siguiendo aquel horario establecido que era lo único que permitía llevar algún control sobre el tiempo que pasaba, no le tocaba estar.

Hoy estaban con otro.

La puerta se abrió, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para protegerlos de la luz a la que hacía tanto que habían dejado de estar acostumbrados, y supo que ya era la hora de lo que allí se consideraba la comida.

La misma mujer vestida de blanco de todos los días entró empujando el mismo carrito metálico de todos los días que solamente llevaba una bandeja con cuatro aberturas en ella, en una de ellas un puñado de arroz hervido, en otra una triste hoja de lechuga troceada y sin ningún tipo de guarnición o aliño, en la tercera un trozo de carne o pescado del tamaño de tres de sus dedos y en la cuarta una pequeña botella de plástico con agua dentro.

Como en cada una de sus tres comidas diarias, se levantó con la sábana envolviendo su cuerpo antes de que aquella mujer se impacientara porque no mostrara agradecimiento por sus cuidados y decidiera reducirle la ración de comida, otra vez. Ya le había quitado un trozo de carne y la mitad del arroz porque los primeros días ni la había mirado cuando entraba a traerle la comida. Y también había recurrido a los golpes para hacerle ver que tenía que mostrar agradecimiento y respeto.

Se sorprendió al ver que en el estante de debajo del carro había una algo, que parecía ser de tela, doblado.

-Han decidido que no pueden arriesgarse a que mueras de una pulmonía, así que levántate y coge eso, Tienes una nueva bata y una manta.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad de la cama, las rodillas temblando y los dientes castañeando levemente, con la sábana fuertemente sujeta alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó tambaleándose hacia el carrito, agachándose al nivel del estante bajo y cogiendo con una mano temblorosa el pequeño montoncito doblado en este, la otra mano firmemente sujetando la sábana.

-Gracias.- Dijo en un tono suave, la voz quebrada por los gritos arrancados de su garganta, el frío y la falta de uso a la hora de hablar.

-Tienes una hora para comer.- Dijo secamente la mujer y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró se quitó la sábana de encima y la dejó sobre la cama, después se desvistió y dejó el trozo de tela sucio y estropeado que era su primera bata sobre la cama también y se puso la nueva bata. La primera vez que estuvo allí y le pusieron la prenda que ahora descansaba raída en la cama se sintió vulnerable, pero ahora agradeció sentir las sólidas mangas, aunque cortas, de las mangas sobre la piel, la tela cayendo firmemente hasta la altura de las rodillas protegiendo su demacrado cuerpo del frío.

Cogió la vieja bata y la dobló de manera que adoptara una forma lo más parecida posible a una almohada y la colocó en el espacio de la cama donde solía dejar caer la cabeza. Después volvió a envolverse con la sábana, se echó la manta por encima y empujó el carrito frente a la cama, sentándose sobre esta para comenzar a comer antes de que la comida se enfriara más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

* * *

Ese domingo Roxas caminó hacia la torre del reloj ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo centrándose en todos los sueños, recuerdos, tanto de la semana anterior como de todas las veces anteriores ahora que ya tenía la historia completa. La historia de Roxas, incorpóreo del Elegido de la Llave Espada, miembro número XIII de la Organización XIII, mejor amigo de Axel y Xion, aquel que se había negado a ver la realidad por sí mismo, demasiado obcecado en creer la realidad que otros presentaban ante sus ojos, demasiado obcecado para admitir que realmente _sentía_, no solamente recordaba emociones de una vida pasada, demasiado obcecado para ver...

-Ey, Roxas.

El rubio se giró y se encontró a Axel saludándolo a un par de metros de distancia, recostado contra la pared y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Axel...

-No estarás dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ¿verdad?

-Yo... Axel, lo siento.

Axel se separó de la pared y caminó hacia él, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Oh, venga, que no pasa nada. Además, si nos ponemos así yo también tendría que disculparme.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-No debería haberme callado tantas cosas, debí suponer que, siendo tú, harías alguna clase de tontería.

-Oh, vaya, gracias.- Dijo Roxas fingiéndose dolido.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Vamos?

-Mejor sí, que ahora estoy preocupado por lo que pueda querer Naminé.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, Axel todavía con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Roxas.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?- Preguntó Roxas.

-No se me ocurre otra razón para que Naminé quisiera hacernos recordar.

Cuando llegaron frente a la mansión encontraron a Naminé esperándolos delante de la verja, sentada en la hierba con su cuaderno de dibujo sobre las piernas. Cuando los escuchó llegar, la chica levantó la vista del papel y los miró.

-Buenos días.- Los saludó ella, seria.- ¿Lo recordáis todo?

Ambos asintieron y fueron a sentarse con ella, Roxas a su lado y Axel junto a Roxas.

-Naminé, ¿por qué querías hacernos recordar?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Axel, inclinándose hacia delante para mirarla.

Naminé se giró a mirar hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando nací en esta vida no nací recordándolo todo, pero me gustaba dibujar y dibujaba cosas que creía imaginar, aunque ahora sé que eran recuerdos inconscientes. Según dibujaba cosas, empezaba a soñar sobre ellas, al principio creía que eran sueños sin más, pero a los diez años, cuando tuve la historia completa, comprendí que aquello no eran sueños, sino recuerdos. Entonces yo no vivía en este mundo, sino en Radiant Garden (que ahora es como era antes de que tú, Axel, te convirtieras en un incorpóreo), y un día al colegio llegó una nueva compañera de clase. Era Xion.

Roxas fue a decir algo pero Axel lo detuvo. Era mejor tener toda la historia antes de hacer las preguntas.

-Ella no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, pero yo sí que me acordaba de ella, y nos hicimos amigas.- Siguió Naminé.- Pero un día, hace casi dos años, Xion desapareció. Al principio se armó un buen revuelo, había gente que decía que se había fugado, sus padres defendían que ella nunca haría algo así y que alguien debía habérsela llevado. Yo estaba de acuerdo con ellos, así que comencé a utilizar mis poderes para intentar averiguar lo que le había pasado. Un día que estaba paseando por la ciudad pasé por delante de donde había vivido el mago Merlín, y resultó que seguía viviendo allí. Él me explicó muchas cosas, como que han pasado algo más de cien años desde que pasó todo lo de la Organización XIII, y también me ayudó a descubrir lo que le había pasado a Xion.

Naminé se detuvo un momento en su explicación, respiró hondo y los miró.

-A diferencia de Twilight Town, en Radiant Garden sí quedan registros históricos acerca del elegido de la Llave-Espada. Por lo visto alguien investigó a fondo y terminó encontrando datos acerca de la Organización XIII, Xehanort y demás, entre esos datos algo relacionado con el Proyecto Réplica que dio lugar a Xion.

-Pero, Naminé, si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué no me ha pasado nada a mí?- Interrumpió Roxas sin poder contenerse.

-Hay algunos datos, pero no de todo lo que pasó, Roxas. Por supuesto que quien sea que se llevó a Xion sabe de la existencia del incorpóreo de Sora, pero ni Merlín ni yo hemos podido encontrar nada acerca de la costumbre que teníais los tres de ir a la torre del reloj a tomar helados cada día, ni tampoco sobre aquella semana en la falsa Twilight Town. No hay forma de que alguien que no estuvo entonces conozca tu relación con esta ciudad, para cualquiera que investigue, podrías estar igualmente en cualquier otro mundo. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que a Xion la encontraron por casualidad. Además, que ella se haya reencarnado ahora no tiene por qué significar que los demás incorpóreos lo hayan hecho al mismo tiempo.

-Pero parece que lo hemos hecho.- Dijo Axel.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Entonces, quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a Xion, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Por alguna razón no pudimos encontrar el lugar donde está, como si lo hubiesen escondido mágicamente.

-Pero, Naminé,- empezó Roxas- ¿Cómo se supone que podamos ayudarte? Después de todo sólo somos personas normales ahora.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, Roxas. Si estoy en lo cierto vosotros, al igual que yo, habréis recuperado vuestros poderes con vuestros recuerdos.

-¡Vamos a verlo!- Exclamó Axel.

Se levantó de un salto, extendió los brazos como había hecho siempre y cerró los ojos. En sus manos aparecieron dos círculos de fuego que se apagó dejando en su lugar ambos Chakrams. Axel cerró las manos en torno a las empuñaduras y abrió los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pues es verdad.

-Mi turno.- Roxas se levantó también e invocó una Llave Espada en la mano derecha. La levantó y se quedó observándola.- ¿Solamente una?

-Te recuerdo que la segunda llave era en realidad la de Xion.- Dijo Naminé.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todavía está en alguna parte?- Preguntó Axel.

-Puede ser. Piensa que ahora son personas, no están ambos directamente relacionados con Sora como entonces.

-Oh, cierto.- Axel hizo desaparecer los Chakrams y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Entonces vais a ayudarme?

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.- Respondió Roxas.

-No vamos a dejar que algún maníaco nos fastidie nuestra oportunidad de vivir una vida normal.- Añadió Axel.- A ninguno de nosotros.

-Tendremos que ir a otros mundos para buscar a Xion, ¿verdad? ¿Usaremos los portales?

-Ni se os ocurra.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el rubio.

-La oscuridad de esos portales os tragaría por completo antes de que llegarais a vuestro destino, ahora no tenéis los abrigos de la Organización para protegeros.

-Cierto… ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-¿No os habéis preguntado cómo llegué yo aquí?

-Ahora que lo dices… ¿Te trajo Merlín?- Preguntó Axel.

-No. Conseguí una nave Gumi.

-¿Como la de Sora?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Bueno, las de ahora son un poco más modernas. Pero sí, más o menos.

-¿Tú vendrás también?

-Claro.

-Bien pues, ¿qué tal si dejamos un par de días para recoger todo lo que podamos necesitar e inventarnos alguna excusa decente para nuestra ausencia, o decir la verdad?- Propuso Axel.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Como provisiones, equipo de acampada y demás. Porque, si no han cambiado mucho, se me ocurren un par de mundos donde nos harán falta.

-Buena idea.- Estuvo de acuerdo Naminé.

-¿Nos vamos, por ejemplo, el miércoles?- Propuso Roxas.

-Tendré la nave preparada.- Dijo Naminé.

-Yo me quedaré ayudándote a ver qué encontramos en esa mansión enorme tuya e iré a comprar todo lo que falte.- Dijo Axel.

-Bueno, pues yo… No me habéis dejado nada.

-Deberías pasar estos días con tus padres, eres el único que los tiene aquí para despedirse.- Dijo Axel.

-Es cierto, no te preocupes de los preparativos, nosotros nos encargamos.- Coincidió Naminé.

-Gracias.

-Deberías ir yendo a casa, que es hora de comer. Axel, ¿puedes quedarte y preparamos una lista con todo lo que necesitamos?

-De acuerdo.- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Entonces, nos vemos.- Dijo Roxas.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

Roxas se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solos, Naminé se giró a mirar a Axel y levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decírselo?

-¿Sabes qué, Naminé? No está bien meterse en la vida de la gente, ya deberías saberlo.

-Sí, como sea. ¿Pero vas a decírselo o no?

-Cuando sea el momento.

-Deberías hacerlo, Axel, ya has esperado demasiado.

-Anda, vamos dentro, que tenemos trabajo.

Axel le pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, empujando a Naminé a caminar también en el proceso.

-Cierto. Espero que tus ahorros sean buenos, porque vamos a necesitar bastante.

-No te esperes maravillas.

-Me lo imaginaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Y aquí viene la pregunta de la que os he hablado antes:

¿A qué mundos os gustaría que fueran?

Deben ser mundos que no salieran en ninguno de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts o bien en los que por alguna razón puedan seguir apareciendo los personajes, como es el caso del mundo de Peter Pan. Ah, y esto es un fanfic Así que no tienen por qué ser mundos de Disney, puede ser cualquier serie, libro o película. Eso sí, me gustaría que me propusierais el momento de la historia al que os gustaría que llegaran, no es necesario pero ayudaría.

No prometo hacerlos todos porque puede ser que no conozca el mundo o simplemente que no sea de mi agrado o no se me ocurra como hacerlo, pero me gustaría sacar varios mundos y quiero vuestra ayuda.

Muchas gracias de antemano :D

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Antes de partir

Y seguimos con un buen ritmo de actualización con el capítulo 11.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews n.n Desde luego no hay nada que de más gusto que conectarse y ver que hay un review. Así que este capítulo va para todos aquellos que han dejado algún comentario a lo largo de toda la publicación. Espero que os guste :D

Venga, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Antes de partir**

Roxas llegó a casa ese día y fue al salón, donde estaba su madre viendo la televisión. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Ella se giró y se quedó un rato mirándolo antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien, Roxas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo?

-Es raro que vengas a sentarte aquí conmigo, últimamente te pasas todo el día con ese amigo nuevo.

-Ah, ya, es que me apetecía estar contigo.

Ella lo evaluó con la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a centrarse en el televisor.

-Oye mamá, ¿qué pasaría si yo me fuera?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Supón que tuviera que hacer algo y me fuera por un tiempo de casa, ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Supongo que estaría muy triste. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas? No tienes que irte a ninguna parte.

Y en ese momento Roxas lo decidió. No iba a mentir, no iba a inventarse nada, por estúpido que sonara o incluso loco que pudiera parecer, iba a decir la verdad.

-La verdad es que sí que tengo que irme.

Una sombra de preocupación apareció en el rostro de su madre.

-Roxas… ¿de qué estás hablando?

Roxas se puso en pie, extendió un poco la mano derecha hacia delante e invocó la Llave Espada. Entonces se giró hacia su madre, que para ese momento lucía una expresión de gran preocupación y miraba fijamente la Llave Espada.

-¿Qué... es eso?

-Es una Llave Espada, un arma.

-¿Y por qué la tienes?

-Ya la tenía, hace mucho. Sólo que no lo recordaba.

-Pero que la tengas no significa nada, no tienes que irte por eso.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mamá. Tengo que ayudar a alguien. Además. Aquí os estoy poniendo en peligro.

-No digas tonterías, ¿cómo ibas a ponernos en peligro?

-Porque hay gente interesada en la Llave Espada.

Su madre lo miró fijamente y Roxas le devolvió la mirada, totalmente cargada de decisión y seguridad. No iba a cambiar de opinión, simplemente quería que supieran que se había ido por voluntad propia. Ella terminó por desviar la mirada y dejar salir un suspiro.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Sí. Además, quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Hemos decidido irnos el miércoles.

-¿Hemos? ¿Quién más?

-Axel y Naminé.

-¿Tu amigo también tiene una de esas?

-No, él tiene otra arma diferente.

-¿Y quién es Naminé?

-Una chica que vive en la mansión del bosque.

-Pensaba que allí no vivía nadie.

-Es que no sale mucho.

-En fin, si tienes que irte…- Ella se levantó y fue a coger su bolso que estaba colgado en una silla, sacó un monedero y se acercó de nuevo a Roxas. Abrió el monedero y sacó un buen montón de platines y se los dio.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó Roxas cogiendo las monedas en ambas manos.

-Supongo que no esperarás que deje a mi hijo irse por ahí sin dinero, ¿verdad? Eso debería duraros un par de meses para comer.

Roxas sonrió.

-Gracias mamá.

-Anda, vete a preparar tus cosas. Yo hablaré con tu padre.

El chico asintió y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Entró en su habitación y dejó los platines sobre la mesa, sacó un monedero y los metió dentro, después cogió su hucha y vació su contenido también en el monedero, que dejó sobre la mesa para llevárselo cuando saliera. Después se acercó al armario y sacó una mochila en la que metió un par de mudas de ropa limpia y todas las cosas que encontró que podrían serle útiles.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y se guardó el monedero con los platines en un bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras y volvió al salón, donde todavía estaba solamente su madre.

-Voy a ir a ayudarles, que están preparándolo todo.

-De acuerdo.- Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Ey, que todavía no me voy.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que aprovechar mientras pueda. Ten cuidado.

-Descuida.

* * *

Cuando Roxas llegó a la mansión, entró pensando que le costaría encontrar a Axel y Naminé, claro que no se esperaba contar con la ayuda de los accidentes domésticos. Se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte seguido de una exclamación nada apropiada que era sin duda alguna de Axel, así que simplemente tuvo que caminar en la dirección que había venido el ruido para encontrarse en una habitación blanca llena de armarios, un montón de cajas en el suelo del que Axel intentaba salir y Naminé en un rincón tratando de disimular la risa.

-Naminé, te estoy oyendo, ¡deja de reírte!

Naminé estalló en carcajadas.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estaríais hasta arriba de trabajo, ya veo que me equivocaba.

-¡Roxas! Ayúdame a salir. Quita las cajas.

-¿Por qué? Estás muy bien ahí.- Bromeó Roxas sin intentar disimular una pequeña carcajada.

-Como no me saquéis de aquí pienso quemar las cajas y después a vosotros.

- Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hay que ver qué carácter.

Tanto Roxas como Naminé se acercaron y en un momento Axel estaba libre de su prisión de cajas. Axel se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa con las manos como si con las cajas le hubiese caído un montón de polvo encima. Después miró a Roxas.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No te habíamos echado hace un par de horas?

-He pensado que podríais necesitar algo de ayuda.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y no has pensado que nos podrías estar fastidiando algún plan?

-¿Plan?

-Eso mismo, Naminé y yo planeábamos fugarnos juntos y dejarte aquí tirado.- Anunció Axel, pasándole un brazo a Naminé por encima de los hombros.

-Eh, Axel… La verdad es que yo prefiero fugarme con Roxas.- Dijo la chica siguiendo la broma.

Axel la soltó y se giró a darles la espalda a ambos, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Me acabas de destrozar el corazón.- Y dicho esto se volvió a girar y miró a Roxas, esta vez de forma seria.- Ahora en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a ayudaros.- Al ver como Axel levantaba una ceja y Naminé abría la boca para hablar, extendió un poco más su explicación.- He hablado con mi madre, le he explicado la verdad.

-¿Y te ha creído?- Preguntó Naminé.

-No me creía hasta que una espada en forma de llave gigante ha aparecido en mi mano de la nada delante suyo. Después me ha mandado a hacer la maleta y me ha dado esto.- Y sacó el monedero lleno de platines.- Así no tendremos que depender solamente de los ahorros de Axel.

-¿Algún problema con mis ahorros?

-Tienes dieciocho años, no puedes haber ahorrado tanto.

-Así seguro que podremos comprar todo lo que nos haga falta.- Dijo Naminé.- Venga, vamos a mirar qué encontramos en estas cajas.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de las cajas que habían aplastado a Axel y comenzaron a sacar lo que había en ellas, seleccionando lo que era útil y volviendo a meter lo que no servía. Cuando ya se hacía hora de terminar habían reunido siete mantas, una tienda de campañas, una vajilla de plástico algo vieja, un par de bolsos grandes de viaje, dos cajas de velas, un par de linternas y una caja de pilas. También tuvieron tiempo de escribir una lista de la compra con todo lo que se les ocurrió que podría serles útil y decidieron que Axel y Roxas irían a comprarlo todo al día siguiente mientras Naminé se quedaba arreglando todo el estropicio que habían hacho ese día.

-Traeremos todo mañana por la tarde.- Dijo Roxas.

-No compréis cosas caras, que no tenemos tanto dinero. Y recordad que tiene que quedarnos para la comida de un mes o dos por lo menos.

-Tranquila, en eso tengo práctica.- Respondió Axel animado.

-Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Axel y Roxas quedaron a las diez de la mañana en la plaza comercial de la ciudad. Roxas llegó corriendo diez minutos tarde con una expresión bastante hosca en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Axel.

-He discutido con mi padre.

-¿Y eso?

-Me ha dicho que yo no tengo nada que hacer yéndome por ahí a salvar gente y que me deje de tonterías y me concentre en las clases. Nos hemos gritado y me he ido corriendo.

-Oh, vaya…- Axel se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y miró nervioso hacia el lado.- ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

-Que tenía que ayudar a mis amigos. Y entonces él ha soltado esa gilipollez y yo…- Se calló antes de decir nada.

-¿Qué gilipollez?

-Que… Bueno, que no tengo por qué irme de aberturas estúpidas por ahí solamente por un tío al que no hace ni dos meses que conozco.

-¿Y por eso estás tan enfadado?- Preguntó Axel mucho más tranquilo.

-No me gusta que te insulten.- Se defendió enseguida Roxas.

-Vamos, ¿cuándo me ha importado a mí que se metieran conmigo?

-Cierto.

-Venga, empecemos con las compras o no acabaremos para esta tarde.

-¿Te has traído los ahorros?

-Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas?

Comenzaron por comprar una tienda de campaña de repuesto y tres sacos de dormir, seguidos de otros dos paquetes de pilas, un par de ollas, un hornillo portátil que funcionaba a pilas, una mesita plegable, otro bolso más de viaje, tres mochilas, algunos medicamentos, vendas y demás, tres brújulas y tres prismáticos y por último fueron a por la comida, comprando sólo cosas que resistieran por un tiempo antes de pasarse.

Compraron algo para comer ese día los tres juntos y fueron a la mansión de Naminé, donde la chica ya había recogido todo el desastre y tenía lo que habían encontrado preparado sobre una mesa grande de madera en la sala donde estaba la nave gumi.

-¡Hola Naminé, traemos la comida!

-Espero que no sea eso todo lo que habéis comprado.

-Oh, tranquila, ¿no ves el montón de bolsas que llevamos? Lo hemos encontrado casi todo, pero no quedaban linternas así que tendremos que apañarnos con dos.

-De acuerdo, dejadlo todo en la mesa y vamos a comer.

Comieron deprisa y comenzaron a ordenarlo todo, separándolo en los tres bolsos de viaje que tenían y las mochilas, dejando en las mochilas las cosas que podrían necesitar en el primer mundo. Una vez guardado todo, subieron el equipaje a la nave y salieron al jardín de la mansión.

-Y nos ha sobrado un día. Por mi perfecto, así aviso en el instituto de que no voy a ir. Tú también deberías avisarles, Roxas.

-Sí.

-Aprovechad mañana para hacer todo lo que tengáis que hacer, nos vemos aquí el miércoles a las diez de la mañana.- Dijo Naminé.

* * *

Axel y Roxas iban todavía caminando por el bosque cuando Axel se detuvo. Roxas paró también y se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Axel? ¿Pasa algo?

-Dime, Roxas, ¿te acuerdas del día que me preguntaste lo que era el amor?

-Sí, no sabías cómo responderme y acabaste eludiendo el tema.

-Es que no sabía cómo explicarte lo que era el amor cuando no recordabas nada de tu vida como humano.

Roxas lo miró extrañado, sin entender a qué venía aquello ahora. Axel se acercó un par de pasos mientras decía:

-Y tampoco sabía explicar cómo era posible que una emoción que de la que solamente había leído en mi vida como humano podía venirme a la cabeza cuando estaba contigo.

Roxas sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco brusco.

-Axel, ¿qué…?

-Te quiero, Roxas.

Antes de que Roxas tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, o procesar siquiera lo que Axel acababa de decir, el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia él. Le apoyo las manos en los hombros y lo besó.

Roxas se quedó estático por unos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando: Axel lo estaba besando, Axel lo quería, Axel hacía mucho tiempo que lo quería.

Axel se apartó y volvió a enderezarse, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Perdona, yo…- Comenzó a disculparse el pelirrojo.

Roxas lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los de Axel sin dejarlo terminar, besándolo con fuerza. Axel pasó una mano por el pelo de Roxas sosteniéndolo por detrás de la cabeza y envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio, que a su vez subió las manos y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire Roxas sonrió un poco tímidamente y dijo:

-Creo que así podría haber entendido la explicación de lo que es el amor.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, por fin, ¿eh? Ahora sí que ya tenemos todo en su sitio, aunque sinceramente la primera parte del capítulo no me gusta nada, pero quería poner algo respecto a los padres de Roxas y no lo veo como el tipo de chico que les mentiría así sin más.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Es hora de partir

Perdonad por el retraso, se me olvidó avisaros de que tenía exámenes e iba a tardar en actualizar. Ahora ya los he terminado así que aquí seguimos n.n

Y aquí seguimos con la historia, hoy ya empieza el viaje. Aún así, sigo pidiendo vuestra opinión sobre los mundos a los que mandarlos, ya que pretendo mandarlos a varios mundos y quiero ideas.

Bueno, hoy no os doy la lata, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Es hora de partir**

Axel despertó ese día sintiéndose nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hoy iban a marcharse de Twilight Town para comenzar su viaje por los mundos y podía decir que estaba emocionado. Sería la primera vez que viajaría con una nave gumi y podría ir por otros mundos sin tener que preocuparse por no dejarse ver.

Salió de la cama sin remolonear como era su costumbre y se metió en el baño de su pequeño apartamento, desvistiéndose por el camino para darse una ducha rápida.

Además, podría decirse que estaba eufórico.

Hacía dos días que salía con Roxas, tal y como lo habían decidido el lunes por la tarde después de que él confesara cómo se sentía. Vale que al día anterior no se habían visto porque cada uno había estado ocupado arreglando sus propios asuntos, pero aún así estaban saliendo y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando estuvo listo, cogió la mochila con las últimas cosas para llevarse que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y salió del apartamento, echando una última mirada hacia atrás y pensando que podría tardar mucho tiempo en volver a verlo.

Había quedado con Roxas en que pasaría a recogerlo en su casa, así que fue caminando con un ojo puesto en las calles por las que pasaba y el otro en el papel con la dirección anotada en él. Cuando llegó llamó al timbre y esperó algo nervioso a que abrieran. Él no conocía a los padres de Roxas y, aunque probablemente ellos no supieran nada del tema, se sentía muerto de miedo por ir a conocer a los padres de su novio, y encima tan pronto. Además estaba el asunto de que no sabía cómo había seguido el asunto del padre de Roxas, aunque se imaginaba que el hombre no habría cambiado de parecer en dos días.

La puerta se abrió y un aparentemente cansado Roxas lo recibió esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el rubio.

-¿Buenos? Parece que te hayas pasado la noche por ahí de fiesta. No te habrás ido de fiesta sin mí, ¿no?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero al final me diste pena.

-Oh, gracias. Supongo.- Axel se fingió ofendido antes de ponerse serio y clavar sus ojos en él.- ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto de cansado?

-No he dormido. Anoche volví a discutir con mi padre y luego no me pude dormir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ya me da igual. Se calmará, o eso espero. Pero yo voy a ir diga lo que diga.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Entra un momento y ayúdame. Mi madre nos ha dejado preparada comida para hoy antes de irse a trabajar.

-¿Comida casera? Desde que empezó el curso no la he probado.

-Seguro que has sobrevivido a base de comida basura.- Acusó en broma Roxas mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina.

-¡Qué mala imagen tienes de mí! También se pueden comprar ensaladas preparadas, ¿lo captas?

-Oh, vale, vale. No te exaltes.- Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entraron.- Aunque no entiendo cómo tienes ese cuerpo si sobrevives a base de comida precocinada.

Axel se acercó e inclinó la cabeza hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del de Roxas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta?

-¿Yo? No me gusta mentir, Axel.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No me das ni un beso? Eso se llama dar falsas esperanzas, ¿lo sabías?

-Bueno…

Axel lo cogió de una muñeca y lo atrajo hacia adelante, inclinándose para besarlo. Comenzaron con un beso tierno y lento que fue cargándose se pasión a medida que los segundos pasaban. Axel entreabrió la boca y paseó su lengua por el labio inferior de Roxas pidiéndole el paso, Roxas partió los labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Mientras tanto las manos no se quedaron quietas, sino que Roxas metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Axel y comenzó a subirlas por su pecho y el pelirrojo envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura del rubio, animándolo a que se moviera hacia atrás sin dejar de besarse.

En ruido de algo cayendo pesadamente al suelo los hizo separarse, sobresaltados, y adoptar una posición de batalla.

…Para comenzar a reírse inmediatamente al comprender que habían tirado una de las sillas de la cocina al suelo.

-Venga, será mejor que cojamos esa comida y nos vayamos.- Dijo Axel.

-Sí, mejor será.

Roxas se acercó a la encimera y cogió una bolsa bastante grande de cartón que Axel miró divertido.

-¿Eso es comida para hoy o para toda la semana?

-En teoría para hoy. Es que lo de que somos sólo tres no le ha quedado muy claro a mi madre.

-¿Encima que os prepara algo vas a insultarla?- dijo una tercera voz.

Los dos adolescentes se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo, donde estaba parado un hombre de mediana edad que Axel supuso debía ser el padre de Roxas.

-¿Tú no estabas trabajando?- Preguntó Roxas secamente.

-Tenía curiosidad por ver a ese "amigo" tuyo.- Respondió en hombre en el mismo tono.

-¿Sí? Pues ya lo has visto. Ahora nos vamos.

Roxas avanzó hasta la puerta y pasó por al lado de su padre sin pararse a mirarlo. Axel negó con la cabeza, miró un momento al hombre y siguió al rubio.

-No deberías ser así, no sabes cuándo lo volverás a ver.- Dijo Axel cuando estuvieron en la calle.

-No te metas donde no te llaman.

Axel suspiró y se calló. Roxas podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería, era uno de los rasgos típicos del elegido de la llave espada que a veces resultaban desquiciantes.

* * *

-Ya pensaba que no ibais a venir.- Dijo Naminé cuando los vio acercarse a la mansión.

La chica estaba sentada en el exterior del muro de la mansión contemplando el bosque que la separaba de la ciudad mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

-Sólo llegamos media hora tarde.- Respondió Axel.

Los tres entraron al jardín donde ya estaba preparada la nave Gumi para despegar. No era una nave demasiado grande, lo que les venía bien para poder esconderla en los mundos, pero era cómoda para tres pasajeros y todavía les sobraba espacio.

Al subir en ella Naminé se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Me dejas llevarla?- Preguntó Axel.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sabes y tendríamos un accidente.

-Oh, venga.

-Vete a dormir la siesta.

-¿Adónde vamos primero?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Pues tenía pensado pasar antes que nada por Radiant Garden para ver si Merlín ha averiguado algo nuevo y después comenzar a buscar por los diferentes mundos.

-Esperemos que Merlín tenga alguna pista.

* * *

Dejaron la nave gumi escondida entre los muchos altiplanos de donde, muchos años atrás, sora había librado la batalla contra los mil sincorazón y fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la completamente reconstruida ciudad de Radiant Garden.

-¡Qué recuerdos me trae este lugar!- Exclamó Axel en cuanto entraron por las puertas principales de la ciudad, contemplando a su alrededor que era como si no hubiera cambiado desde antes que Xehanort se hiciera aprendiz de Ansem el Sabio.

Avanzaron tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza principal, donde un chico de unos trece o catorce años, de pelo negro y unos alegres ojos azules, se les acercó corriendo y se escondió detrás de Axel.

-¿Qué…?- Comenzó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-¡Escondedme por favor!- Interrumpió el chico en un susurro apresurado.

Los tres se miraron extrañados pero enseguida vieron venir a otro chico de la misma dirección, este un par de años mayor, con una larga melena plateada y unos preciosos ojos verdes y que, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Axel le bloqueaba por completo la vista, fue directo hacia ellos.

-Sé que estás ahí, Zack.

El mencionado Zack salió escopetado y se alejó más de veinte pasos antes de responder:

-¡Venga, Sefi, que sólo era una broma!- Gritó el chico levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

El otro, ignorando por completo el gesto, levantó una katana de madera y se lanzó detrás de él.

-¡En serio, no me vuelvo a acercar a él!- Gritó Zack mientras salía corriendo.

Los tres se quedaron tan atontados mirando la escena que no se dieron cuenta cómo desde el mismo lugar de donde habían venido los dos chicos llegó corriendo un niño rubio de unos doce años, con el pelo en puntas hacia todos lados y los ojos azules. El niño se detuvo delante de Axel, Roxas y Naminé e hizo una reverencia rápida.

-Perdonadles. No os han molestado, ¿verdad?

Entonces salió corriendo detrás de los otros dos gritando:

-¡Sefirot, no mates a Zack!

Los tres compañeros se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando a las tres figuras mientras desaparecían por la calle de los jardines, y después se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose qué había sido aquello.

-El caso es que sé quiénes eran.- Dijo Roxas.

-¿Los conocías?- Preguntó Naminé.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no, Sora. El rubio se llama Cloud y lo ayudó bastante en el pasado. El chico de pelo negro, Zack, me suena, pero no sé de qué y Sefirot…

Roxas se quedó callado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Presionó Axel.

-Sora intentó pelear contra él y no pudo ganarle. Es algo así como un malo malísimo.

-A mí no me ha parecido malo.- Dijo Naminé, mirando el camino por donde se habían ido los chicos.

-A lo mejor le ha pasado como con nosotros.- Dijo Axel. Al ver que sus compañeros lo miraban, se explicó:- Venga, la malvada Organización XIII, los malos a los que Sora debía destruir a toda costa. Eso somos, al menos yo. En cambio he tenido la oportunidad de llevar una vida lejos de todas las manipulaciones de Xehanort y Ansem, en cualquiera de los dos bandos, y mirad vosotros qué cambio.

-¿Quieres decir que podríamos encontrar a gente que conocimos que no sea como la conocimos?- Preguntó Roxas.

-¡Bingo!

-Le has estado dando vueltas a la cabeza, ¿verdad?- Dijo Naminé.

-Pues claro. Venga, ¿dónde vivía ese viejo?

-Por aquí.

Naminé los llevó frente a la casa de Merlín, pero antes de que la chica pudiera llamar a la puerta esta se abrió de par en par y por ella salieron unos sincorazón cargados de de tarros y algún que otro libro. Inmediatamente Roxas sacó su llave espada y Axel invocó sus Chakrams para pelear, Naminé corrió a dentro de la casa para ver cómo estaban las cosas allí.

Axel lanzó los Chakrams volando prácticamente a ras de suelo creando una circunferencia y carbonizando a varios sincorazón mientras Roxas se daba prisa en destruir a todos los que podía dentro del círculo de fuego antes de que estos escapasen con los objetos. Al final sólo un sincorazón logró escaparse llevándose consigo un pequeño libro que cabía dentro del puño cerrado de una mano.

Cuando Naminé salió de la casa encontró a los chicos recogiendo trozos de cristal de los tarros rotos y libros medio chamuscados del suelo.

-Pero bueno, ¿es que no podéis ser más cuidadosos?

-Nos han pillado por sorpresa.- Se defendió Roxas.

Un "plop" llamó la atención de los adolescentes que se encontraron frente a ellos al mago Merlín, que miró toda la escena deprisa antes de centrar sus ojos en Naminé.

-Vaya, Naminé, has vuelto. Me alegro de verte.

-Merlín, perdona por el desastre…

-Ha sido culpa nuestra.- Intervino Axel.- bueno, unos sincorazón intentaban robar las cosas y al detenerlos ha habido unos problemillas.

-Vaya… Axel, supongo.- Entonces miró al rubio.- Y tú, jovencito, debes de ser Roxas.

-Sí.

-No os preocupéis por eso.- El mago hizo un movimiento con su varita y todos los objetos destrozados se arreglaron.- ¿Se han llevado algo?

-Un libro de este tamaño.- Roxas hizo el gesto de algo muy pequeño con los dedos.

De golpe Merlín se puso serio y fue corriendo al interior de la casa. Los otros tres se miraron extrañados y los siguieron. La casa estaba hecha un desastre y el mago estaba de pie frente a un mueble de cajones, revolviendo en uno de los cajones superiores con bastante prisa.

-No está.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué era ese libro?- Preguntó Axel.

-El diario que escribió Pepito Grillo narrando el segundo viaje de Sora.- Respondió Merlín.

-¿Y para qué querrían eso?- Preguntó Roxas.

-A estas alturas ya ha quedado claro que quien sea que se llevara a vuestra amiga Xion está interesado en el elegido de la llave espada. El texto del primer diario se perdió, por lo tanto el documento con más información acerca de Sora que queda es el segundo diario.- Explicó Merlín.

-¿Quieren acceder a la llave espada?- Preguntó Roxas, más como si estuviese pensando en voz alta.

-Diría que sí.

-No es sólo eso.- Intervino Axel de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el mago.

-Es evidente que Xion tiene conexiones con Sora, pero no sólo con él. Para empezar, estamos dando por sentado que sólo la tienen a ella o que sólo les interesa ella. Y con el diario pasa lo mismo. Pero también tienen otra conexión.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Naminé.

-La Organización.

-¿Estás diciendo que alguien de la Organización XIII está detrás de todo esto?- Preguntó Roxas.

-No. Alguien de la Organización no necesitaría ese diario, nosotros teníamos mucha más información de la que hay ahí. Lo que quiero decir es que ese diario es la mayor fuente de información sobre la Organización a la que se puede acceder.

-¿Y el castillo?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Al castillo no se puede llegar.- Respondió Naminé, comprendiendo adónde quería llegar Axel.- Bueno, al menos sora necesitó de un portal y después mi ayuda para poder llegar, y eso nos deja con la situación de que ese diario no es sólo la mayor fuente de información disponible sobre el elegido de la llave espada, sino que también es la mayor fuente de información disponible sobre la Organización XIII. Y, después de todo, además de estar conectada a Sora, Xion era un proyecto de la Organización.

-¿Quieres decir que quien esté detrás de esto podría ir también detrás de algo de lo que Xemnas tramaba?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Es una posibilidad que no deberíamos descartar.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pareced que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que esperábamos, entonces.- Habló Merlín, después de quedarse pensando un rato.- Tron ha estado investigando desde hace un tiempo y no cabe duda de que alguien accedió a todos los datos que guardábamos de Sora en Radiant Garden desde una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, pero cuando fui allí ya hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por aquel lugar, así que deduzco que dejaron este mundo poco después de llevarse a Xion.

-¿Crees que sabían que yo la buscaría?- Preguntó Naminé.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que supieran que tú estabas también aquí, de lo contrario se te habrían llevado a ti también. Tu poder ha demostrado ser de gran utilidad en el pasado. Eso me lleva a pensar que fue un acto más bien improvisado que un plan preparado. Piensa que Xion tiene familia aquí, y todavía hay mucho revuelo buscándola: no querrían arriesgarse a llamar la atención.

-¿Sabes Merlín?- Habló Axel en tono de acabar de caer en la cuenta de algo.- Creo que deberías preparar a un grupo de gente para defender la ciudad, está claro que los sincorazón van a ir a más de ahora en adelante.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos.

-Esperad un momento.- El mago se acercó a un montón de trastos apilados en un rincón y se agachó a rebuscar murmurando.- Juraría que estaban por aquí…- Al cabo de un par de minutos se levantó triunfante con algo sujeto en una mano.- ¡Aquí están! ¡Hacía casi un siglo que no las sacaba!

Se acercó al grupo y les tendió una bolsita con varias bolitas verdes dentro de ella. Naminé la cogió y se quedó mirándola.

-No pongas esa cara, está claro que os va a hacer falta curaros en algún momento. Es mejor estar prevenidos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Todo ese rollo que ha soltado Axel tiene una razón de ser: básicamente es la idea que tengo para la historia y que no os pienso explicar, que va a dar bastante de sí, es algo complicada en algunos puntos y se va a liar bastante. Así que en ese aspecto casi que agradezco que el Kingdom Hearts III vaya a tardar para no sacarme nada más con qué liarla xD

Y esos tres me han amenazado para salir. Y no se vosotros, pero a mí la Masamune de Sefirot me acojona bastante u.u Del mismo modo que ellos, hay más personajes que irán saliendo así de pasada, y otros que tendrán más relevancia. Podéis dar ideas si queréis.

Y sigo insistiendo en que me propongáis mundos ^^

Venga, nos leemos n.n


	13. El castillo encantado

Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo ^^

Ya empieza el viaje y… bueno, empiezo a desplegar lo que tengo en mente. Id diciéndome qué os parece.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El castillo encantado**

Ese día, Xion abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy débil. El cuerpo le pesaba y, al mínimo movimiento que hiciera, era como si un millón de agujas se le clavaran por todas partes y el mundo, a pesar de estar tumbada y a oscuras, se desenfocara por completo y perdiera su centro.

El día anterior la habían vuelto a llevar a aquella sala y había sido un día especialmente horrible. De normal ya era muy dura soportar el dolor que aquella máquina le infligía y no demostrar que, efectivamente, los recuerdos de su vida en la Organización XIII habían vuelto, pero el recuerdo que volvió a revivir ayer era sin duda uno de los más dolorosos y, por mucho que no era la primera vez que lo revivía y ya se había preparado para ello, había sido horrible igualmente.

Se había pasado horas conectada a aquella máquina, su cuerpo convulsionándose por los espasmos que le provocaba la gran cantidad de energía que pasaba constantemente a través de los cables, y en su mente reviviéndose los peores momentos de la que había sido, ahora lo sabía, su otra vida.

Ella estaba en la mansión de Naminé cuando sintió cómo alguien iba a llegar y bajó frente a la verja de la entrada para encontrarse con Axel. Realmente, hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta a Axel en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solamente había pensado en Roxas. Por eso se había sentido muy mal al ver al pelirrojo tan perturbado con su huida y, al parecer, la de Roxas. Casi como…

Axel la había ganado. Aquello no era realmente una sorpresa. Pero en el castillo Xemnas lo había dejado inconsciente y se la había llevado a ella a Twilight Town, donde había peleado con Roxas. Y Roxas ganó el combate.

Nunca, hasta aquel momento, creyó que pudiera sentirse tan estúpida. Se había dejado manipular y todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada. Ella se moría y Riku y Naminé tendrían que utilizar a Roxas para despertar a Sora.

Había intentado dar palabras de consuelo a Roxas, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada porque él las olvidaría junto con ella, pero esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, donde se supone que no debería haber nada, estuvo allí hasta el último momento.

Y estaba allí ahora.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y la restregó por sus mejillas, intentando limpiar inútilmente las lágrimas que habías salido sin que se diera ni cuenta hasta que había empezado a sollozar.

* * *

La nave gumi hacía pocos minutos que había entrado en un nuevo mundo y ahora sobrevolaban una zona llena de praderas, campos y algún que otro pueblo a la vista mientras decidían dónde aterrizar.

-Mirad eso.- Dijo Roxas, señalando por una de las ventanas.

Sus compañeros se asomaron, Naminé sin soltar el volante, y vieron, más allá de un enorme y oscuro bosque, la silueta de un imponente castillo en el horizonte.

-No sé vosotros, pero por mi experiencia hasta ahora los malos que han ido a por los portadores de la llave espada siempre han tenido algo que ver con un castillo.- Comentó Axel animadamente.

-¿Entonces aterrizamos en ese bosque? Sería un buen sitio para esconder la nave.- Propuso Naminé.

Los dos chicos asintieron y ella dirigió la nave hacia el imponente bosque, a una zona cercana al castillo pero lo suficientemente alejada de los lindes del bosque como para que nadie la encontrase por casualidad.

En cuanto hubieron aterrizado, cada uno cargó una mochila con los útiles necesarios para pasar varios días a la intemperie y bajaron de la nave, Naminé llevando su bloc de dibujo y un lápiz en la mano. Cuando estuvieron abajo la chica abrió el bloc por una página en la que había una circunferencia casi completa dibujada y la completó en un momento, apareciendo inmediatamente después una barrera alrededor de la nave gumi.

-¿Esa técnica es nueva?- Preguntó Axel.

-Sí. He estado practicando. Puede que no pueda pelear, pero al menos podré cubriros si hace falta.- Y dicho esto les enseñó rápidamente varias páginas del bloc, todas ellas con círculos casi completos dibujados.

* * *

Habían estado caminando por más de una hora ya, sin cruzarse ni un solo animal aunque escuchando ruidos extraños de vez en cuando a su alrededor, cuando llegaron a la última línea de árboles y salieron por fin del bosque.

Frente a ellos, todavía a unos cuantos minutos de caminata, se desplegaba un imponente castillo medieval sobre una colina, con sus torres contrastando con el cielo azul cubierto por alguna nube y las extrañas banderas ondeando al viento.

Entonces fue cuando vieron a tres figuras, contrastando con el verde de la colina, descendiendo hacia ellos.

-Estad preparados.- Dijo Roxas, poniéndose en posición de batalla pero sin convocar su llave espada.

Naminé levantó el bloc de dibujo a la altura de su pecho, abriéndolo por una de las páginas, y sostuvo el lápiz a escasos centímetros del papel, y Axel se puso en su característica posición de batalla con la piernas algo separadas y balanceándose ligeramente, pero también sin invocar sus Chackrams.

Cuando las tres figuras se acercaron más pudieron ver que se trataba de tres personas vestidas de una forma que les hizo pensar inmediatamente en el mago Merlín: un anciano que transmitía una extraña sensación imponente con el pelo gris muy largo al igual que su barba, vestido con una túnica color turquesa y con unos anteojos de media luna detrás de los que brillaban unos inquietantes ojos azules, a su derecha caminaba una mujer también mayor, aunque no tanto, de aspecto estricto vestida con una túnica de color verde esmeralda, el pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño y gafas, y a la derecha del hombre iba otro hombre de aspecto huraño, cabello grasiento, piel cetrina y nariz aguileña, completamente vestido de negro, que parecía perforarlos con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Cuando los tres extraños llegaron frente a ellos, los chicos ya habían notado que aferraban unos palos de madera, en cierto modo eran parecidos a la vara de Merlín pero mucho más pequeños. No había que ser ningún genio para saber qué eran esas tres personas frente a ellos.

-Buenos días, mis muchachos. ¿Puedo preguntaros a qué se debe vuestra presencia en el castillo?- Saludó jovialmente el anciano, aunque a nadie le pasó por alto la implicación debajo de esas palabras.

-Estamos buscando a alguien.- Respondió cortantemente Roxas.

-¿Podríais decirnos a quién?

-Tal vez si guardáis eso- dijo Axel señalando a una de las varitas- y nos decís primero dónde estamos.

-¿Habéis entrado en los terrenos sin saber dónde estabais?- Preguntó el hombre de negro en un claro tono de burla.

-Es lo que se suele hacer cuando no sabes dónde estás, ir al primer lugar que parece habitado.- Respondió Axel, y entonces se llevo un dedo a la sien y dijo:- Es de sentido común, ¿lo captas?

-También es de sentido común no insultar a una persona armada cuando tú estás desarmado.

-Ja, eso puede arreglarse.

Axe4l extendió las manos para invocar los Chackrams, pero Roxas lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

-No seas inmaduro.- Se giró a mirar a los adultos y dijo:- No tenemos intención de causar ningún daño, es sólo que mi compañero es un poco impulsivo.

-Está bien, ¿por qué no empezamos de nuevo?- Propuso el anciano, guardando la varita. Los otros dos lo imitaron, aunque a regañadientes.- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Roxas.

-Naminé.- Dijo la chica sonriendo un poco.

-Axel, A-X-E-L, ¿memorizado?- Dijo, llevándose de nuevo un dedo a la sien. Los ojos del anciano brillaron divertidos, la mujer lo miró desconcertada, el hombre resopló como para contener algún comentario y Roxas y Naminé se miraron divertidos. Después de rodo, Axel siempre se presentaba así, sólo cambiaba un poco la pregunta dependiendo de si se presentaba a una persona o a más.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que es este colegio, y ellos son Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora y jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, y Severus Snape, jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

-¿Qué es un Casa?- Preguntó Naminé.

-¿Qué os parece si hablamos en mi despacho frente a una taza de té y unas pastas? También me gustaría que me explicarais por qué razón estáis aquí.

* * *

Después de un camino bastante alargado por las constantes paradas delante de cuadros parlantes, armaduras que se movían solas, escaleras móviles y demás por fin estaban en el despacho del director, sentados confortablemente en butacas convocadas por éste frente a su mesa, con una taza de té frente a cada uno y un plato de pastelitos sobre la mesa, aunque ninguno de los chicos había tocado nada.

-Podéis comer, no está envenenado.- Dijo en director, observándolos divertido.

Axel se encogió de hombros.

-Podría llevar una poción de la verdad o algo así.

Los tres adultos se miraron.

-Está bien, haced lo que queráis. ¿A qué habéis venido?- Preguntó directamente Severus.

-Antes queremos saber dónde estamos.- Dijo Axel, tomando la dirección de la conversación por parte del grupo. Después de todo, él tenía experiencia tratando con la Organización de una forma que Roxas y Naminé nunca habían tenido.

-Ya os lo hemos dicho, estáis en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- Respondió afablemente el director.

-Además de eso, quiero decir.

-La ubicación exacta de este colegio es secreta para todo el mundo, ni los profesores la conocen.

-¿Y aproximadamente?

-En algún lugar de Escocia.

-¿Escocia?

Los tres adultos volvieron a mirarse, y esta vez fue Minerva quien habló.

-¿En serio pretendéis que creamos que no sabéis dónde está Escocia?

-Puede creer lo que quiera, profesora, pero no lo sabemos.- Respondió Naminé.

-¿Y cómo habéis llegado al colegio, si puede saberse? Las barreras os han detectado a la altura del interior del Bosque Prohibido, pero no deberíais haber podido entrar en escoba o ningún medio conocido.- Volvió a preguntar el director, viendo que no iba a salir nada en claro del tema anterior.

Una sonrisa algo torcida se expandió por el rostro de Axel y a los dos rubios sólo les dio tiempo a tener un muy mal presentimiento antes de que el pelirrojo soltara con todo el descaro del mundo:

-En una nave espacial mágica.

Roxas se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente y Naminé negó con la cabeza, mientras los tres adultos se quedaban en una falta total de palabras ante de que acababan de escuchar.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio, McGonagall habló:

-¿Una "nave espacial" no es uno de esos artefactos muggles para ir al espacio?- Preguntó, intentando esconder el desconcierto que sentía.- No sabía que existieran naves mágicas.

-Ah, no sé si en este mundo existen. Esa nos la hemos traído de otro mundo.- Soltó el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

Esta vez el silencio fue total.

-¡Axel!- Gritó Roxas.

-Dime.

-¡¿Por qué lo has soltado así?

-Bueno, es evidente que nosotros no tenemos ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo, así que, por lo menos hasta que tengamos cierta idea, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí, ya que esto es una escuela, y aprender. Mejor dar algo de información. ¿No iba Sora soltando como si nada información vital?

-Podrías habérnoslo consultado primero.- Gruñó Roxas.

-Venga, no te enfades.- Dijo el pelirrojo en tono alegre, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándose a él.

-Así que venís de otro mundo.- Los interrumpió el director.

Roxas suspiró.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y puedo preguntar, de nuevo, qué estáis buscando?

-Alguien secuestró a una amiga nuestra y se la llevó a otro mundo. La estamos buscando.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no nos explicáis la historia? Puede que esto sea un colegio, pero podemos ayudaros más de lo que creéis.

Y así, Axel, Roxas y Naminé pasaron las siguientes horas de aquel día contando algunas partes de su historia, hablando un poco por encima de su vida pasada como incorpóreos, omitiendo la parte en que Axel ejecutó a casi media Organización XIII en el Castillo del Olvido, de los sincorazón, los incorpóreos, hablaron de Xion, del secuestro, de su reencuentro y de las pocas pistas y sospechas que tenían.

Y después fue el turno de los magos de explicarles cosas de aquel mundo. Les contaron que era un mundo donde la mayoría de gente eran muggles, o gente sin magia, que vivían ajenos a l sociedad mágica. Les hablaron de la guerra de años atrás y de cómo, a finales del curso pasado, el mago oscuro que lideraba al otro bando había regresado, aunque todo el mundo se negara a creerlo.

Y finalmente decidieron que, como quedaba una semana para empezar el curso, los chicos la pasarían en el castillo y empezarían como si fueran estudiantes trasladados de otra escuela.

-El traslado es algo muy extraño en las escuelas mágicas, pero no imposible.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Ahora mismo yo no tengo muy buena fama con el ministerio, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada. El director de la Escuela mágica de Salem, en Estados Unidos, es un buen amigo, así que le pediré un favor y lo arreglaremos todos para que parezca que venís de allí. De este modo, cuando lo creáis oportuno, os podréis marchar diciendo que regresáis a vuestra escuela. Mañana os mandaré unos cuantos libros sobre el lugar, os recomiendo que os los leáis antes de comenzar las clases para así tener una coartada creíble, así como un poco de lectura sobre geografía e historia de este mundo.

Y así fue como quedaron antes de bajar a cenar al comedor más impresionante que habían visto nunca.

**Continuará.**

* * *

He decidido e4mpezar con Harry Potter porque es un mundo que me deja bastante juego así como la oportunidad de que hagan escapadas a otros mundos. Va a ser algo así como un segundo mundo base además de Radiant Garden.

En cuanto a la conversación tengo que decir por qué la he puesto: siempre me ha parecido muy ridículo eso de que Sora llegara a un mundo y nadie se preguntara "¿De dónde han salido el renacuajo, el perro y el pato?". Siento si ha sido un capítulo aburrido.

**TENGO UN PROBLEMA**

¿En qué casa sorteo a Axel? Porque, veréis, a los otros dos lo tengo claro, pero Axel podría ir en LAS CUATRO casas u.u Sí, lo habéis leído bien. Os explico:

Gryffindor: Creo que después del segundo juego es indiscutible que Axel es uno de los personajes más valientes del Kingdom Hearts.

Slytherin: Tras ver la que monta en el Castillo del Olvido y cómo engaña a todos queda claro que es muy astuto, algo que también se ve en sus conversaciones con Saïx en el 358/2 Days.

Ravenclaw: A lo largo de todos los juegos que sale se va demostrando que es un personaje muy inteligente y con muchos conocimientos.

Hufflepuff: Aunque sólo sea con sus amigos, es leal hasta el punto de llegar a morir por ello (TT)

Así que, ¿en qué casa lo pongo? Necesito saberlo para la siguiente actualización. Es que no me decido.

Venga, nos leenos n.n


	14. El Sombrero Seleccionador y El Niñoque

Bueno, aquí tengo el capítulo siguiente.

Os informo de que empieza con un intento de lemon, y digo intento porque hace unos dos años y medio que no escribo ninguno y me ha salido una puta mierda. Pero bueno, por algo se empieza.

Sin más, os dejo para que leáis:

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El Sombrero Seleccionador y el Niño-que-vivió**

Roxas se dejó caer espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando a Axel consigo sin dejar de besarlo. Sus manos volvieron a terminar de arrancar la camisa medio desabrochada del pelirrojo mientras este dejaba su boca e iba bajando en un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, que lamió y mordisqueó ligeramente haciéndole soltar un jadeo ahogado.

Axel se incorporó, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Roxas y se quitó por completo la camisa. Roxas aprovechó para deshacerse de su propia camiseta y lanzarla a un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Después, sujetó a Axel de los hombros y tiró de él hacia abajo para compartir otro beso hambriento, cargado de pasión, necesidad y deseo, mientras con las manos recorrían toda la piel que tenían a su alcance.

Pronto desaparecieron también los pantalones y la ropa interior en el calor de besos y caricias y Axel se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Si no lo estuviera, no estaríamos aquí.

Axel sonrió.

-Cierto.

El pelirrojo llevó una mano a la boca de Roxas y lo instó a chupar tres de sus dedos mientras, con la otra, acariciaba lenta pero firmemente la erección del menor. Cuando los dedos estuvieron bien empapados, Axel los sacó de la boca de Roxas y se colocó mejor entre sus piernas abiertas, bajando la mano hasta presionar uno de los dedos contra su entrada.

Roxas se tensó instintivamente.

-Intenta relajarte.- Le dijo Axel comenzando a dejar un camino de besos por una de sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Roxas respiró hondo un par de veces y, cuando estuvo un poco más relajado, Axel introdujo el primer dedo. El rubio se esforzó por no tensarse a pesar de que fuese una sensación algo incómoda y, en vez de eso, trató de centrarse en los besos de Axel y en su otra mano que había vuelto a envolverlo y lo acariciaba enviando ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir más audiblemente que antes.

La sensación de incomodidad aumentó cuando Axel introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos, separándolos y metiéndolos más. Y entonces dejó escapar un gemido tan fuerte que podría haber sido un grito, mezcla de placer y sorpresa, cuando aquellos dedos tocaron algo en su interior.

-Vuelve… a hacer eso…

Notó cómo Axel sonreía en el huevo entre su cuello y su hombro justo antes de que los dedos volvieran a presionar aquel punto, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se les había unido el tercero.

Y de repente los dedos ya no estaban.

Soltó un bufido de protesta y Axel se rió.

-Tranquilo, que ahora viene lo bueno.- Dijo Axel con voz ronca aunque evidentemente divertida. Se colocó bien entre sus piernas, que levantó para conseguir un buen ángulo y dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada del rubio.

Roxas ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando Axel entró en él y el pelirrojo, una vez dentro, se quedó quieto para dejar que se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Axel bajó la cabeza y volvió a besar a Roxas, acariciándole una mejilla con una mano y llevando la otra entre ambos cuerpos para atender de nuevo la erección del rubio.

Entonces Roxas movió las caderas, causando una deliciosa fricción y dejando claro que quería que Axel también se moviera.

Comenzaron con un ritmo lento y constante que fue acelerándose a medida que ambos iban acercándose al clímax. El primero en llegar fue Roxas, que se vino con un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de Axel y éste, tras unas cuantas embestidas más, lo siguió vaciándose en el interior del rubio.

Axel se dejó caer sobre Roxas y ambos permanecieron inmóviles durante unos minutos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Entonces salió de él con cuidado y rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar tumbado a su lado en la cama. Roxas e movió perezosamente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Axel, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre la estrecha cintura del pelirrojo.

-Estoy muerto.

-Duérmete, no creo que pase nada si no bajamos a cenar.- Respondió Axel pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de Roxas.

* * *

Cuando Axel y Roxas no bajaron a cenar ese día, Naminé tuvo que reprimir una sonrisita para evitar llamar la atención de los profesores de Hogwarts y, cuando el profesor Dumbledore le preguntó por sus compañeros, ella le dijo que probablemente no bajarían porque estaban algo cansados. Un brillo conocedor apareció por un momento en los ojos del hombre y Naminé pensó, una vez más, que aquel mago parecía saber mucho más de lo que debería de forma normal.

Aun así no dijo nada.

Llevaban ya seis días en aquel mundo y al día siguiente llegarían todos los alumnos. El profesor Dumbledore les había explicado que ellos serían seleccionados para una casa junto con los alumnos de primero, por lo que debían esperar en el vestíbulo junto a la profesor McGonagall a que estos llegaran acompañados por la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la profesora suplente de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Entonces entrarían con ellos y tendrían que esperar a que terminase su selección para que les llegara el turno.

Se habían pasado esos días leyendo todos los libros que aparecían mágicamente en las habitaciones que les habían habilitado para esa semana y hablando con el director, que les había hablado de una sala muy útil llamada la Sala de los Menesteres donde podrían hablar de sus investigaciones y guardar allí lo que encontrasen sin correr ningún peligro.

Básicamente, el plan consistía en, además de buscar pistas sobre Xion, recopilar en sus blocs de dibujo y en libretas toda la información posible sobre los mundos para llevarla a Radiant Garden y, con un poco de serte, que Tron pudiera utilizarla para identificar el rastro de los secuestradores, o por lo menos para ver algo que a ellos se les hubiera pasado por alto.

En cuanto a su situación en el colegio lo habían preparado ya todo: Axel entraría en séptimo año, Roxas en quinto y ella en cuarto. En cuanto a su situación familiar, a Roxas se le había ocurrido que lo mejor sería inventarse algo que hiciese que la gente se lo pensase dos veces antes de preguntar de nuevo, por lo que habían decidido aprovecharse de un incidente que había habido cinco años atrás en los Estados Unidos, donde un laboratorio de pociones había explotado por una poción mal fabricada que había causado una reacción en cadena con todas las demás. La idea era decir sólo que sus padres estaban muertos y que los tres habían sido adoptados por una bruja mayor amiga de todos, pero si alguien con poco sentido común quería saber más utilizarían esa excusa y dirían que sus padres trabajaban allí.

Habría sido más fácil decir que eran hijos de muggles, pero el director les había recomendado que, tal y como estaban las cosas, sería mejor que no lo hicieran y les había ayudado a montar aquella coartada. Después de todo, los nombres de las víctimas de aquel incidente no eran de dominio público ni en los Estados Unidos.

Uno de esos días, además, habían ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo que necesitaban. No sabían si su dinero se podría cambiar por la moneda de aquel mundo, pero al menos querían intentarlo antes de tener que recurrir a pedirle dinero a Dumbledore. Para su sorpresa, el Goblin del banco los había mirado con los ojos abiertos como platos, había cambiado su actitud huraña por una mucho más complaciente, y les había cambiado el dinero sin rechistar.

Y por lo visto los platines valían mucho en aquel mundo.

En cuanto tuvieron varitas, además, comenzaron a practicar algunos hechizos, comenzando por los más básicos, y resultó que tenían bastante facilidad para la magia de aquel mundo que, por lo visto, era mucho más sencilla que la magia a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

* * *

Ya era el día uno de Septiembre, casi la hora de la cena, y Axel miraba impacientemente las puertas de entrada al castillo desde uno de los rincones del vestíbulo, esperando junto a Roxas, Naminé y la profesora McGonagall a que llegaran los alumnos de segundo para arriba, entraran al Gran Comedor, y entonces llegaran los alumnos de primer año.

No es que no tuviera curiosidad por todo aquello de la selección, pero tenía hambre y quería sentarse a comer. De hecho entre ellos tres habían hablado bastante acerca de todo aquello y, a partir de lo que habían leído sobre las casas, tenían una idea de donde iban a quedar Roxas y Naminé, pero no habían podido deducir dónde iba a terminar él.

Axel pensaba que, aunque estaría muy bien estar los tres juntos, lo mejor era que, además de en curso diferentes, también estuvieran en casas diferentes. Así podrían obtener información de más sitios.

Finalmente los críos llegaron y comenzaron a pasar por el vestíbulo armando un buen escándalo, aunque muchos de ellos se quedaban mirando a aquellos tres alumnos que claramente no eran de primero pero llevaban túnicas sin los colores de ninguna casa y se ponían a cuchichear entre ellos.

* * *

Harry Potter sabía que ese año iban a pasar cosas. Aunque nadie le creyera, lo sabía. Para empezar se imaginaba que no iba a tener un año muy cómodo, seguramente seguiría el ritmo del curso anterior si los cuchicheos que comenzaban a su paso servían de algo. Por eso se alegró de ver que aquellos tres extraños que esperaban junto a la profesora McGonagall hacían que sus compañeros del colegio se olvidasen por un momento de él.

Igual que los demás, él y sus amigos también los observaron sin demasiado disimulo: eran una chuca rubia de ojos azules y aspecto tranquilo de más o menos su edad, un chico también rubio y con los ojos azules, aunque su pelo no era del mismo color que el de la chica y podría rivalizar con el del propio Harry en desordenado, que parecía algo serio y un pelirrojo alto y delgado con cara de estar aburriéndose como en una clase de Historia de la Magia, de ojos verdes, con unos tatuajes extraños en forma de una lágrima invertida en cada mejilla y cuyo pelo tenía una forma que parecía desafiar todas las leyes de la gravedad, de un color mucho más intenso y llamativo que el de los Weasley.

Al pasar por la mesa de Ravenclaw se despidieron de la excéntrica Luna Lovegood y siguieron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde encontraron sitio más o menos a mitad de la mesa.

Tras una breve conversación con Ron y Hermione en la que se auto convencieron de que Hagrid no estaba allí porque debía seguir de misión, se unieron a la actividad que parecía ocupar todo el Gran Comedor: descubrir quiénes eran los tres extraños.

-No llevaban ningún color en sus túnicas y además no me suena haberlos visto nunca, y de los otros no sé pero seguro que del pelirrojo me acordaría, así que deben de ser nuevos.- Se aventuró a suponer Hermione con aquel tono que daba a entender que estaba en lo cierto dijeras lo que dijeras.

-Pero no pueden ser los tres hijos de muggles recién descubiertos, eso sería muy raro.- Dijo Ron.

-Serán estudiantes de intercambio.- Al ver las miradas escépticas de sus compañeros, la chica añadió:- en Historia de Hogwarts dice que, aunque extraños, existen los traslados de una escuela mágica a otra.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio cuando las puertas se abrieron. McGonagall entró llevando el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador, seguida de los asustados alumnos de primero y los tres extraños: la chica parecía muy nerviosa y jugueteaba con las mangas de su túnica, el chico rubio también parecía algo nervioso aunque se estaba controlando y no se notaría de no ser porque su ojos no dejaban de recorrer el lugar, pero el pelirrojo se veía la mar de tranquilo y simplemente paseó una vez la mirada por todas las mesas antes de centrarla en la subdirectora.

McGonagall dejó el taburete en el suelo y entonces el sombrero se puso a cantar una canción muy diferente a la habitual.

* * *

Axel había tenido que controlarse en serio para no soltar ninguna exclamación malsonante cuando aquel sombrero raído se había puesto a cantar. Roxas, a su lado, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y en cambio Naminé estaba tan tranquila escuchando la canción, aunque seguía nerviosa.

Entonces, después de hacer callar a los alumnos que se habían puesto a hablar entre ellos, comenzó el proceso de selección, que seguía el mismo patrón en todos los alumnos: McGonagall los llamaba, ellos se acercaban con cara de que fuera el día del juicio final al taburete, se sentaban, se ponían el sombrero y este tardaba más o menos tiempo en mandar al niño a una de las casas, cuya mesa estallaba en aplausos y el niño iba a la mesa lo más rápido posible para que le pasara el turno de pasar vergüenza al siguiente.

Cuando ya acabaron todos los de primero, McGonagall no se movió y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes de comenzar el banquete, este año tenemos algo fuera de lo común. Supongo que todos habréis notado a los tres jóvenes frente a la profesora McGonagall, segura que os estáis preguntado quiénes son. Este año, tengo el placer de anunciar que tenemos con nosotros a tres alumnos d la escuela mágica de Salem, en los Estados Unidos, y ahora pasarán a ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas.

Dicho esto el anciano director se volvió a sentar y, por primera vez, Axel notó la presencia de una mujer con cara de sapo y una chaqueta rosa que dañaba la vista a su lado. Esa debía ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y enviada del ministerio según el propio director es había advertido, y por la mirada que le estaba lanzando al hombre no parecía que hubiera sido informada de antemano de su presencia allí.

Axel esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Blair, Roxas.- Llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Roxas avanzó con paso mucho más decidido que cuando había entrado, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero. Apenas habían pasado un par de segundo cuando este gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Era de esperar, después de todo Roxas era el incorpóreo de sora y, como tal, tenía muchas de sus calidades estúpidamente valientes y honorables. Aunque Roxas no fuse un completo idiota manipulable, gracias.

Roxas corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, que había estallado en aplausos, y se sentó junto a un chico de pelo negro revuelto y ojos vedes. Sabían quién era, habían leído sobre él. Harry Potter. Axel pensaba que era una buena posibilidad que el loco que quería matarlo, el tal Voldemort, supiera algo de los secuestradores si estaban allí.

-¡Gray, Naminé!

Naminé avanzó algo titubeante hasta el taburete, cogió el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza. Esta vez tardó un poco más y, después de casi un minuto, el sombrero gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

Aquello también encajaba, después de todo ahora Naminé, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a Xion.

Y por último, le tocaba a él.

-¡Redfield, Axel!

Avanzó tranquilamente, ignorando todos los ojos puestos en él, y se sentó en el taburete. Se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador y enseguida escuchó la voz de este en su cabeza.

_-Vaya, chico, hacía tiempo que no me llegaba un caso tan complicado._

_-Hm… ¿gracias?_

_-Menuda vida has llevado, chico. Eres inteligente, de eso no hay duda, y también eres muy astuto y estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr tus objetivos… Pero no cabe duda de que eres valiente… sí, muy valiente, y harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?_

Axel pensó rápidamente que, aunque al estar en casas separadas podrían obtener información de más fuentes, si las cosas en aquel mundo estaban tan mal como todo parecía indicar, lo mejor sería llamar la atención lo menos posible.

_-Mándame a Gryffindor._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Sí, completamente._

_-Bien, espero que tus amigos y tú encontréis a vuestra amiga._

Y dicho esto, el sombrero gritó para todo el Gran Comedor:

-¡Gryffindor!

Axel fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Roxas y Naminé. Después el director se puso en pie y, tras dedicarles unas breves palabras, apareció la cena y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Pasaron el rato hablando con el grupo del tal Harry Potter además de otros alumnos y, aparte de satisfacer la curiosidad de los otros alumnos, conocieron a algunos de los que serían sus compañeros de clase. Naminé iría con una chica llamada Ginny Weasley, Roxas en la clase del chico Potter y él con dos gemelos llamados Fred y George Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan, que en apenas el rato que duró la cena se las apañaron para hablarle de su negocio en proyecto (una tienda de artículo de broma llamada Sortilegios Weasley) y darle la sensación de que eran los gamberros oficiales del colegio.

Después de la cena el director dio un discurso para presentar a la nueva profesora, que demostró ser tan insufrible como parecía, y aclarar las normas de colegio.

Y así daba comienzo a la investigación de aquel mundo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Me he decidido por la vía fácil de mandarlos a todos a la misma casa porque así es más manejable para lo que quiero hacer, pero si esto fuese sólo un crossover de Kingdom Hearts y Harry Potter habría mandado a Axel a Slytherin y a Naminé a Ravenclaw.

Bueno, nos leemos n.n


	15. El primer día, entablando conocimiento

¡Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo!

Siento no haber actualizado antes de los exámenes, per la encantadora ley de Murphy la ha tomado conmigo. Llevo un par de meses espantosos.

En este capítulo hay algunas frases sacadas directamente de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix".

No tiene mucha acción, es más bien un capítulo de paso.

Venga, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El primer día, entablando conocimiento**

Aquella primera noche Axel, Roxas y Naminé subieron a la torre de Gryffindor junto a los de primero, ya que eran ellos quienes llevaban a los nuevos que no sabían a dónde tenían que ir.

Aunque ellos habían pasado ya unos días en el castillo, se habían alojado en unas habitaciones provisionales mientras esperaban a ser sorteados en una de las cuatro casas y explorar el castillo no había sido una de sus prioridades más allá del Gran Comedor (Umbridge no había estado y a los demás profesores les había parecido bien que, si "ya estaban en el país" fueran antes al colegio para habituarse un poco) y el despacho del director porque, como el hombre les había sugerido, sería más creíble que acababan de llegar si no sabían dónde estaban las cosas. Eso y algo relacionado con las tendencias de Harry a sospechar de la gente…

Los prefectos resultaron ser Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter a quienes ya habían conocido en la cena, y los chicos acabaron hablando con Ron mientras Hermione, tras fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, guiaba el camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y cómo es Salem? Les preguntó el chico pelirrojo con pecas que, aunque alto, no lo era tanto como Axel y al principio de la noche le había lanzado unas cuantas miradas que sólo podían catalogarse como envidiosas. Axel les había dicho por lo bajo a Roxas y a Naminé "qué se le va a hacer, si uno tiene estilo no puede esconderlo", al ver cómo lo miraba el chico.

-Pues… no es tan grande como Hogwarts.- Respondió Naminé, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese pensándose la respuesta aunque lo cierto era que ya habían pactado varias cosas que responder.- Parece más una mansión que un castillo y hay muchísimos cuadros, tiene una sala donde están colgados los cuadros de todos los cursos que han pasado por el colegio y los profesores no quieren que entremos porque a los alumnos pintados les encanta dar ideas de bromas, sitios donde hacer cosas y demás, así que todos intentamos buscar formas de entrar siempre.- Aquello lo habían leído en el diario de un alumno de Salem que les había dado Dumbledore. De dónde lo había sacado, no tenían ni idea, pero les había sido muy útil.

-¡Vaya! Aquí los cuadros no dan ideas, son unos aburridos. Y encima está Peeves, el poltergeist del colegio, que se pasa el día gastando bromitas. Si os lo encontráis será mejor que salgáis corriendo.

Y así se pasaron el camino hablando, Ron advirtiéndoles de cosas que no salían en los libros, les advirtió del mal carácter de Snape y su tendencia a quitar un millón de puntos de Gryffindor en cada clase (en este punto Axel tuvo que ahogar una carcajada acordándose del día de su llegada y de que le había vacilado a Snape. Se imaginaba que le iba a quitar muchos puntos), les habló del "imbécil del hurón" (un chico de Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy que por lo visto le caía como el culo) y otras tantas cosas.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Ginny Weasley se acercó a Naminé diciéndole que le iba a presentar a las demás compañeras de curso y, tras darles las buenas noches, las dos chicas se marcharon. Vieron que los gemelos Weasley estaban colgando algo en el tablón de anuncios y Axel, anticipando que sería divertido, se despidió también y fue a ver lo que estaban haciendo. Roxas decidió esperar a que Ron y Hermione terminasen sus explicaciones, aunque sólo fuera ella la que hablaba, y después se fue con Ron a la habitación de los chicos de quinto, donde se encontró con una situación bastante incómoda:

Por lo visto el director tenía razón al contarles que el mundo mágico prefería vivir en negación antes que reconocer que Lord Voldemort había regresado, y Harry y un chico llamado Seamus Finnigan estaban a punto de pasar a los hechizos y puñetazos cuando ellos dos entraron. Tras una discusión y una amenaza nada sutil de un castigo por parte de Ron, Seamus se acostó cabreado y se aisló del mundo con las cortinas.

Algo incómodos por la escena, los otros chicos admitieron no tener ningún problema con Harry, uno de ellos, regordete y con pinta de ser algo torpe, reconoció que le creía, y cuando todos se metían a dormir Roxas se acercó al cabreadísimo y deprimido chico de ojos verdes.

-No le hagas caso, la gente prefiere negar la realidad que admitir que sus peores miedos puedan hacerse realidad.

-¿Tú me crees?- Preguntó Harry, extrañado de que un completo extraño creyera más en él que un supuesto amigo.

-Claro, ¿por qué ibas a inventarte algo así?

-Según _El Profeta_, porque soy un mentiroso llorón hambriento de fama.- Gruñó el chico.

-Si la mitad de lo que dice la prensa fuera verdad, el mundo es rosa y llueve algodón de azúcar.- Dijo Roxas, recordando un "artículo" que Xigbar había colgado en el tablón de anuncios del castillo el día de los inocentes. El pobre Demyx se había ido corriendo a mirar por la ventana.

Harry se rió y le dio las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. Roxas, notando el ambiente algo menos tenso, se fue a la cama echando de menos a Axel.

* * *

Al día siguiente Roxas, Harry y Ron bajaron para encontrarse con que Hermione estaba esperando en la sala común. Tras hablar del incidente de la noche anterior y que la chica reconociera que una tal Lavender también había dicho creer lo que decía el periódico. Roxas decidió que, por el bien de Harry, mejor cambiaba de tema.

-¿Han bajado Axel o Naminé?- Le preguntó a Hermione.

-Yo no los he visto, aunque es un poco pronto. Si quieres, los esperamos.

-¿No os importa?

-¡Qué va! Para unas personas que no se comportan como auténticos gilipollas.- Dijo Ron, sin darse cuenta de que Harry bajaba la cabeza en una mezcla de depresión y rabia.

-Buenos días, Roxas.

El chico se giró y se encontró de frente a Naminé, que le sonreía vestida en su túnica de Gryffindor.

-Hola Naminé, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-También. ¿Y tus compañeras?

-Todavía no bajan, se han puesto a maquillarse y esas cosas y he decidido ir viniendo yo.

Hermione resopló por detrás y todos se giraron a mirarla.

-¿Ya empiezan?

-¡Roxas!- Exclamó la voz de Axel desde las escaleras.

El rubio se giró a saludarlo y se encontró sus labios firmemente presionados contra los del pelirrojo en un apasionado beso que se dio prisa en corresponder, ignorando los jadeos y exclamaciones ahogadas a su alrededor.

Cuando se separaron, Axel le acarició la mejilla y dijo:

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y también.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Ron, como un tomate, estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua tratando de decir algo.

Naminé se rió y dijo:

-Sí, chicos, Axel y Roxas son novios.

Se escucharon varias exclamaciones frustradas de chicas a su alrededor y algún ruido desagradable por parte de unos cuantos chicos.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?- Preguntó Axel, como si no acabase de montar la escena más chocante en varios años dentro de la sala común.

Superado en shock inicial, quitando el rubor que se negaba a irse de la cara de Ron, los seis Gryffindor comenzaron a bajar al Gran Comedor hablando tanto del discurso de Dumbledore de final del curso pasado, que Hermione les recitó palabra por palabra a los estudiantes de intercambio para pasmo de todos, y de la nueva canción del sombrero, Ron argumentando que sería imposible que se llevasen bien entre todos especialmente, como había dicho Harry la noche anterior, si eso incluía a los Slytherin. Como para corroborar las palabras de Ron se encontraron a lo lejos a un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw que, al verlos, se apiñaron entre ellos y aceleraron el paso.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor los tres amigos de aquel mundo parecieron más desanimados al ver que un tal Hagrid no estaba, e intercambiaron una mirada como diciéndose que ya hablarían después. Axel, fingiendo no haber notado la más que obvia mirada, preguntó:

-¿Quién es Hagrid?

-El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Es amigo nuestro.- Explicó Hermione.

-Ah, entiendo, estáis preocupados por él. Por si le ha pasado algo.

Los tres chicos lo miraron de forma sospechosa y Axel se apresuró a aclarar:

-Bueno, si Voldemort- jadeo por parte de Ron y Hermione y mirada asombrada de Harry- ha vuelto es obvio que todos aquellos que se opongan a él corren peligro. No es ningún secreto que Dumbledore es el único mago al que teme y si vuestro amigo es un profesor aquí es lógico pensar que pueda ser uno de sus objetivos, ¿no?

Los tres chicos asintieron, inmediatamente aliviados ante aquel razonamiento. Bendita memoria.

Los seis fueron a sentarse y enseguida notaron que la gente dejaba un gran espacio libre a su alrededor. Roxas resopló.

-Esto es ridículo.- Dijo el rubio.

Entonces Axel se rió, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros, y dijo:

-¿Os cuento algo divertido? Anoche, cuando subí con los gemelos a la habitación de alumnos de séptimo había un chico metiéndose con Harry.- El moreno pareció deprimirse.- Esta mañana a ese mismo chico, mientras se lavaba los dientes, ha sido como si le diera un retortijón o algo, porque ha salido corriendo, se ha arrodillado junto al váter y la empezado a vomitar. Todavía seguía ahí cuando me he marchado.

Todos se rieron, excepto Hermione que frunció el ceño y añadió aquello a su "lista de reproches a los gemelos" junto con lo de colgar anuncios en el tablón de la torre. Todavía llevaba el puñetero cartel de oferta de trabajo como cobaya en el bolsillo.

Entonces se acercó una chica a saludar a Harry, diciéndole que ella era la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch y que como un tal Oliver ya no estaba iban a tener que hacer pruebas para guardián. La chica se llamaba Angelina Johnson y los gemelos ya le habían hablado a Axel de ella.

Apenas se había marchado la chica cuando se escuchó un gran revuelo y centenares de lechuzas comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas más altas del comedor. Ni Harry ni Ron parecían esperar correspondencia, pero cuando vieron que Hermione recibía una copia de _El Profeta_, Harry le preguntó fastidiado:

-¿Todavía recibes _El Profeta_? Yo ya no lo leo, sólo cuentan tonterías.

-Conviene saber lo que dice el enemigo.- Dijo ella, y abrió su copia del diario para comenzar a leerla.

Fue entonces cuando los dos chicos notaron que Axel también estaba abriendo su propia copia de aquel periodicucho.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- Le preguntó Ron de mal humor.- ¿No se suponía que tú crees a Harry?

-Y le creo, pero incluso si ellos no lo hacen pueden dar una noticia que les parezca inofensiva.

Ron pareció desconcertado por la respuesta, pero Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora te lo demuestro.- Axel comenzó a hojear rápidamente los titulares de las noticias hasta que encontró uno que le sirviera.- Por ejemplo esto: "robo en una tienda del Callejón Diagón". Aparentemente no parece gran cosa, pero si te fijas en los artículos robados verás que todo son artefactos diseñados para detectar la presencia de personas, hechizos, y demás cosas que podrían servir tanto para instalar protecciones adicionales en un edificio como para cometer un robo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su copia.

-No se me había ocurrido buscar artículos de ese estilo.- Reconoció, aunque se notaba que le daba rabia que alguien hubiese pensado en algo así antes que ella.

A Ron casi se le cayó el tenedor ante esta declaración. Casi.

-Yo he repasado todas las ediciones del periódico desde junio y he recogido los artículos que podrían significar algo.- Dicho esto sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo para recortar el artículo, que se guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica antes de seguir buscando.

No había mentido, estaban haciendo eso, sólo que no buscando información sobre Voldemort como les había dado a entender a los chicos. De hecho ese lunático era un problema porque hacía más difícil saber qué posibilidades tenía un artículo de referirse a los secuestradores de Xion.

No pasó mucho antes de que la profesora McGonagall pasara repartiendo los horarios.

Ron gruñó.

-¡Mirad lo que tenemos hoy! Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra clase doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día! Espero que Fred y George se den prisa y se pongan a fabricar ese Surtido Saltaclases.

-¿He oído bien?- Dijo Fred, llegando junto con Fred y sentándose al lado de Harry.- ¡No es posible que los prefectos de Hogwarts intenten saltarse clases!

Y así comenzó toda una conversación que derivó de quejas a un casi desliz de los gemelos que hizo que, una vez éstos se hubieron marchado (junto con Axel que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los invernaderos), comenzaran a discutir lo que había estado a punto de escapárseles.

* * *

Roxas tenía que admitir que Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida que le habían echado nunca a la cara. Y no por el material, que parecía ser interesante por lo poco que había logrado escuchar, sino por la extremadamente monótona y soporífera voz del profesor Binns, el único fantasma que daba clases en el colegio. Y él que nunca creyó que nadie pudiera sonar más aburrido que Xemnas y sus discursitos.

Pero Roxas, en vez de ponerse a dormir, hablar, jugar a las cartas o cualquiera de las cosas que estaban haciendo sus compañeros (excepto Hermione, que parecía inmune a la voz del profesor y tomaba apuntes, recordándole por un momento a Saïx, el único capaz de resistir una reunión sin acabar medio dormido, en las nubes o hablando por gestos con otro miembro), decidió aprovechar la clase para ojear un poco más el libro de pociones. Si la mitad de lo que habían dicho en clase era verdad, Snape era una mezcla de Xaldin, Vexen y Saïx que la tenía tomada con su casa y en especial con Harry y sus amigos.

Lo agradeció en clase de pociones, ya que el profesor no hizo ningún comentario desagradable sobre su extremadamente difícil poción (y una de las primeras que había porque esos días apenas habían intentado un par), de hecho a Roxas le pareció que estaba sorprendido de que la hubiese podido hacer teniendo en cuenta que el hombre era una de las pocas personas que sabía que no eran estudiantes de intercambio.

Se sintió muy pagado de sí.

Como los horarios de los tres los había montado Dumbledore poniéndoles lo que creía que les podría servir (en el caso de Axel falsificando el equivalente de los TIMOs de Estados Unidos) Roxas no tenía adivinación, y se alegró sobre todo al ver el mal humor (justificado) de que estaba Harry después de Pociones por que Snape lo hubiera ridiculizado en público. En ese momento Roxas se alegró de tener una hora libre más que nunca. Y además, Axel y Naminé también la tenían, desde luego el director lo había montado todo bien.

Se reunieron en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Naminé pasó tres veces por delante de la puerta y, cuando esta se abrió, una réplica exacta de la parte superior de la torre del reloj de Twilight Town les estaba esperando, vista de la puesta del sol incluida.

-Lástima que la sala no produzca comida.- Comentó Axel, sentándose en el borde de la torre.

-Sí. Ahora me comería muy a gusto un helado de sal marina.- Estuvo de acuerdo Roxas, sentándose a su lado. Naminé se sentó donde solía hacerlo Xion.

-Esperad un momento.- Dijo la chica y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un par de segundos un papel apareció en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Roxas.

-La receta de los helados de sal marina. Aunque no se los podamos pedir a la sala podemos buscar las cocinas y pedirles a los elfos que nos los hagan. Entonces le pedimos a la sala un congelador y los guardamos aquí mismo.

-¡Buena idea! ¿Pero dónde están las cocinas?-Dijo Roxas.

-Me juego lo que queráis a que los gemelos lo saben, se lo puedo preguntar en la próxima clase que los vea. No están en casi ninguna. Dijo Axel.

-Hablando de clases: cuidado con Umbridge.- Advirtió Naminé.- La acabo de tener, esa mujer es horrible y no quiere ni oír hablar de práctica.

-Entonces creo que no nos llevaremos bien.- Dijo Axel, sonriendo de lado.

-Y será mejor que os vayáis mirando Pociones de antemano, Snape es un cabrón con los alumnos de Gryffindor.- Aconsejó Roxas recordando su última clase.- Y tú, Axel, intenta no discutirle. Ya hemos llamado bastante la atención con el "traslado".

-Tarde para ser discretos.- Dijo el pelirrojo y, ante las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos, explicó:- en Herbología he quemado por accidente una planta. Con la varita guardada en el bolsillo. Además de que Sprout me ha quitado diez puntos, creo que los de la clase se han creído que soy una especie de mago súper poderoso, nada alejado de la realidad, y el rumor no tardará en difundirse.

-Mierda.- Gruñó Roxas, y Naminé negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue un auténtico fiasco. No había otra palabra para definirlo.

Primero la mujer los había tratado como a idiotas y se había puesto a dar una clase del nivel de primero. Después de mandarles a leer el libro más aburrido que Roxas había tenido la desgracia de conocer, la profesora decidió dejar de ignorar a Hermione, que llevaba un rato con la mano levantada. Y ahí fue cuando se desató el caos: la chica dijo que en los objetivos del curso, escritos en la pizarra, no decía nada sobre prácticas, la profesora respondió que no veía ninguna situación en que fuese a ser necesaria, y ron saltó. Luego Hermione empezó a discutir con la profesora y después Harry, que parecía tener la misma (falta de) habilidad para callarse que Sora, soltó que todo eso no serviría de nada si los atacaban. Varios alumnos más entraron en escena dando sus opiniones y entonces, ya harto de las gilipolleces de Umbridge, Harry sacó el tema de Voldemort. Y Harry acabó castigado.

Sencillamente perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió a Roxas que Axel NO iba a callarse con aquella profesora.

_Genial._

* * *

Esa noche prácticamente no se hablaba de otra cosa más que del enfrentamiento entre Harry y Umbridge. Y por los comentarios, Roxas estaba tentado a utilizar sus cubiertos a modo de llaves espada para hacerlos callar. Naminé estaba a su lado intentando hablar con Harry para distraerlo y entonces llegó Axel, a quien no habían visto en toda la tarde y que, para asombro total de todo el Gran Comedor, exclamó alegremente en voz alta antes de llegar siquiera junto a ellos:

-¡Eh, Harry! ¿Es verdad que te has peleado con la cara-sapo de Umbridge?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la inmensa estancia.

-Eh… S-si.- Respondió Harry, mortificado y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Al pasar junto a él, Axel le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bien hecho chaval.

Y dicho esto se sentó junto a Roxas.

Los cuchicheos volvieron a empezar de inmediato.

Pronto, ante la incomodidad de Harry, Hermione se lo llevó a él y a ron y se quedaron Axel, Roxas y Naminé hablando entre ellos, ignorando expertamente a la gente que hablaba a su alrededor y los miraban.

-No podías ser discreto, ¿no?- Le increpó Roxas a Axel.

-Imposible. Esa tía ya me cae mal, y sólo he oído hablar de ella.

-A propósito, ¿dónde has estado?- Preguntó Naminé.

-En la biblioteca, consultando algunos libros. Es enorme, me da que nos vamos a pasar horas allí metidos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, final del capítulo. Decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Prometo que en el siguiente ya empiezo a avanzar más la trama. De hecho, os voy a sacar por lo menos otro misterio n.n

¿Reviews?

Venga, nos leemos.


	16. Los últimos hilos que atan a la cordura

¡Buenos días a todos! :)

Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, eso se debe a que lo que quiero contar aquí es importante, como escena es muy larga, demasiado para juntarla con cualquier otra (quedaría un capítulo muy largo en comparación con los demás) así que he decidido que lo mejor sería dedicarle un capítulo sólo a ella.

Espero no decepcionaros, aquí va el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Los últimos hilos que atan a la cordura**

Con el paso del tiempo, Xion había aprendido varias cosas.

En primer lugar había aprendido que le traían la comida en tandas de tres que, aunque variaban de una a otra, siempre tenían algo en común: la primera comida de todas las tandas llevaba un vaso de leche independientemente de lo que la acompañara; en la segunda tanda siempre había un plato de carne o pescado; y en la tercera tanda iba la comida más ligera, siempre una ensalada o alguna pieza de fruta.

Había aprendido que cada ciclo de comidas significaba un día y, con un hierro oxidado que había arrancado de la estructura del catre en el que dormía, había comenzado a hacer marcas en la pared. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que descubriera aquel patrón, o incluso de que la trajeran a ese lugar, lo que si sabía era que la marca que estaba rascando en aquel momento señalaba un año ya desde que comenzara con su recuento de los días.

Vagamente, como tantas otras veces, se preguntó si alguien la estaría buscando. Y, como todas las veces, se respondió que sí. Ahora tenía familia, amigos, estaba Naminé a su lado. E incluso cuando era sólo una marioneta la habían buscado cuando había desaparecido, aunque entonces hubiese estado demasiado cegada por la autocompasión como para darse cuenta de que se preocupaban realmente por ella.

Recordó a Naminé y se preguntó si ella recordaría algo de su vida pasada. Y entonces pensó en Axel y en Roxas. ¿Se habrían reencarnado ellos también? ¿Se habrían vuelto a encontrar en esta nueva vida como vio que se prometían en aquella sala desde el interior de Roxas, cuando Axel comprendió que debía dejarlo marchar?

Escuchó el sonido de una llave entrando en el primero de los tres cerrojos de la puerta y se apresuró en volver a la cama y esconder el hierro debajo de su improvisada almohada.

Un haz de brillante luz artificial entró por la puerta, iluminando un camino por el suelo que llegaba hasta el catre que ella abría aprendido a llamar cama, y una chica joven, no mucho mayor que ella, entró por la puerta a recoger el carrito. A pesar de la penumbra de la mayoría de la habitación, y del hecho de que la luz le daba por la espalda, podía asegurar que no la había visto nunca. Y por sus movimientos torpes parecía ser la primera vez que hacía aquello.

-¿Ha-has terminado ya?- Le preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa.

-Sí.- Respondió Xion en voz baja y ronca, mezcla del desuso y los gritos.

Vio cómo la chica asentía y se llevaba el carro con ella. Cuando el último de los cerrojos estuvo cerrado, Xion se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de alivio.

No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que alguien entraba a pesar de que sus marcas estaban bastante apartadas del camino que cubría la luz de la puerta. Y ahí era precisamente donde entraban en juego las demás cosas que había aprendido: nadie limpiaba aquella habitación. Le había costado muchos días darse cuenta de aquello y, por eso mismo, sabía que llevaba bastante más de un año ahí metida, porque no se atrevió a empezar a marcar la pared hasta que no estuvo segura de que no limpiaban la habitación. Simplemente la sacaban de allí una vez a la semana para que se diera una ducha rápida y entonces le daban una muda limpia de ropa que debía llevar hasta el siguiente día de ducha.

También sabía que la habitación no tenía luces. Había tanteado todas las paredes en busca de un interruptor durante los primeros días y, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente calmada para no sufrir un ataque de pánico cada vez que la sacaban de allí para llevarla a la "sala de pruebas" se había fijado en que en la parte de fuera tampoco había ningún interruptor.

Y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad de que no encontraran su improvisado calendario. Y lo otro tampoco.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Cuando la trajeron, había estado muy asustada. Alguien, no había podido ver quien, la había asaltado en medio de la calle y la había dejado inconsciente. Se había despertado en la "sala de pruebas", atada a una camilla y conectada s aquellas máquinas y rodeada de paredes crises y frías, con un espejo a un lado y donde, ahora suponía, al otro lado estarían quienes fueran que la tuviesen encerrada. Había gritado, había suplicado, había jurado que no diría nada, pero lo único que recibió fue una voz distorsionada por un comunicador diciéndose que se callase, que estaba interrumpiendo la lectura de los resultados. En medio de los espasmos, flashes sueltos, imágenes que no sabía de dónde venían, iban apareciendo en su mente.

Después de aquello habían empezado a hacerle preguntas que en aquel momento no entendió, pero que ahora sí lo hacía, aunque seguía fingiendo que no, porque de lo contrario no sabía lo que podía pasar. Y prefería seguir en aquella situación que arriesgarse a que alguien intentase utilizar su poder sobre la llave espada.

Como no había respondido, repitieron la prueba, y había acabado por perder el conocimiento.

La siguiente vez que había despertado lo hizo tirada sobre un colchón fino e incómodo, el cuerpo le dolía y a su alrededor no había más que oscuridad.

En medio de un ataque de pánico, se había levantado y, ignorando la corriente de dolor que se desplazó por su cuerpo, salido corriendo hasta chocar contra una pared, gritando para que alguien la sacara de allí. Se había levantado del suelo al que había caído por el golpe y había comenzado a tantear la pared, encontrando el marco de la puerta. Pero no había ningún pomo del que tirar.

Desesperada, había comenzado a dar puñetazos contra la puerta de hierro pidiendo auxilio e ignorando el dolor de sus puños a cada golpe que daba.

Un ruido la había detenido en seco.

El ruido Se había vuelto a repetir: eran unos golpes muy flojos contra algo. Venían de su izquierda.

Sin despegar las manos de la pared, había comenzado a avanzar en aquella dirección hasta toparse con la pared de la habitación. Otra vez los golpes. Venían del otro lado.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Xion había levantado un brazo y había dado tres golpes no muy fuertes en la pared. El eco de tres golpes fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Y así fue cómo había descubierto que no estaba sola allí. Al día siguiente, después de que le trajeran lo que ahora sabía que era la comida, había comenzado a escuchar, aunque muy flojos, unos gritos que, sin duda, quien los hubiera dado lo había hecho a pleno pulmón- Estaba temblando incontrolablemente en la cama cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes en la pared.

Fuera quien fuera a quien estaban "tratando" en aquel momento, no era la persona de la habitación de al lado.

Y así se había establecido la rutina. Todos los días después del desayuno y después de la cena ella y aquella otra persona daban tres golpes en la pared para indicarse que no estaban solos, que seguían allí. Y fue cuando Xion comprendió que sólo entraban en la habitación para traer o llevarse la comida o para sacarla a ella y volver a dejarla después que se le ocurrió otra idea.

Xion había comenzado, meses atrás, a utilizar el hierro para rascar poco a poco la pared e intentar abrir un agujero en ella hacia el otro lado. Y unos días después comenzó a oír el eco de alguien rascando al otro lado.

Xion sólo tenía fuerzas para rascar un día de cada dos y por la tarde, cuando se había recuperado lo suficiente de su "tratamiento" del día anterior y, en muchas ocasiones, se le habían acabado las lágrimas traídas por los recuerdos. Y a juzgar por cuándo rascaba la otra persona, debía recibir tratamiento el mismo día.

Aún así nunca se habían cruzado. Xion pasaba por su puerta todas las veces, pero nunca los habían sacado a la vez. A Decir verdad, nunca se había cruzado con nadie que no fuera las empleadas y el hombre vestido con bata de laboratorio que la llevaba y la traía de la sala de las máquinas.

Se levantó de la cama con el hierro sujeto firmemente en la mano y avanzó con pasos seguros hasta el punto de la pared donde estaba el agujero, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y, por lo tanto, del pasillo. Muy abajo, casi al nivel del suelo. Se arrodilló frente a él y le pasó una mano por encima: ya era muy profundo, no debía quedarle mucho para abrirse.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, Xion comenzó a rascar.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿En serio pensabais que iba a sacar a la otra persona así, sin más?

Os dejo que lo penséis, ¿quién creéis que está al otro lado de la pared?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	17. De castigos y borracheras

Cuando he visto el día en el calendario, he sabido que tenía que actualizar hoy. Después he doto hoy es 13 del 8 :D

¡Felicidades Axel y Roxas! n.n

Este capítulo no es relleno, puesto que tiene que quedar clara la opinión de los hicos obre Umbridge ya que será necesario para más adelante.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: De castigos y borracheras**

Las cosas no habían ido muy bien durante los primeros días. Hermione había seguido con su campaña de "vamos a detener a Fred y a George" en vano, claro que ella no sabía que Axel les estaba dando consejos a escondidas utilizando la información que Roxas le pasaba y que él mismo obtenía de sus conversaciones con Hermione, aprovechándose de que la chica estaba encantada de haber encontrado por fin a alguien que pudiera seguirla en una conversación sin terminar con cara de zombi e, incluso, aportar argumentos interesantes.

Tanto Roxas, Axel como Naminé tenían problemas para relacionarse con la mayoría de sus compañeros del curso, pero sobretodo Roxas ya que en clase se sentaba siempre con el grupo de Harry. Naminé iba con Ginny Weasley y, si coincidía con ella en clase, solía sentarse con Luna Lovegood, lo que le ganaba otras tantas miradas extrañas, aunque a ella le daba igual porque como nunca había tenido muchos amigos se sentía muy bien tal y como estaba. Después de todo, con lo que había pasado cuando era una incorpórea, poder contar aunque fuese con un puñado de amigos ya era una gran mejora. Y Axel, además de Roxas, Naminé, el grupo de Harry, los gemelos, Luna y las cuatro personas que creían que Voldemort había vuelto, no se llevaba bien con nadie.

Y preguntaréis por qué.

Todo comenzó en su primera clase con Umbridge.

La profesora había entrado con ese falso aire de simpatía y se había puesto a tratarlos como imbéciles, pero nada más había escrito los objetivos del curso en la pizarra cuando Axel levantó la mano:

-¿Sí, señor…?

-Redfield, ¿memorizado?- Respondió Axel llevándose dedo índice de la mano derecha a la sien y ganándose miradas atónitas de todos sus compañeros y de la profesora. En aquella clase no estaban ni los gemelos ni el amigo de estos, Lee Jordan, para darle un poco de apoyo moral, pero Axel justamente no lo necesitaba con su pequeño gran ego.

-Señor Redfield… ¿Cuál es su pregunta?- Inquirió la profesora, esforzando una sonrisita realmente falsa.

-Ah sí, eso: ¿hay alguna razón específica por la que estemos dando el temario de prime año, o es que se ha equivocado de libro, _profesora_?

Y así fue como Axel acabó castigado junto a Harry.

Después de aquello un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin cometió la imprudencia de burlarse de él, y cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor la túnica del chico entró en combustión espontánea y el alumno pasó una semana en la enfermería. Las pociones, por alguna razón, curaban extremadamente despacio aquellas quemaduras.

Roxas intentó estar enfadado con Axel, pero aquello sólo duró hasta que el pelirrojo lo secuestró una tarde en la sala de los menesteres. Y es que era _muy difícil_ estar enfadado con Axel a veces.

Y cómo olvidar el P.E.D.D.O.

Por lo visto Hermione se había obsesionado con liberar a todos los elfos domésticos e intentó arrastrarlos a todos ellos con ella. Ellos no sabían lo que era un elfo doméstico y por las reacciones de Harry y Ron tuvieron claro que no querían meterse en lo que fuera que Hermione había diseñado.

Bendita Naminé y sus ideas rápidas:

-Verás Hermione, nosotros, al no ser de aquí, no sabemos en qué situación se encuentran los elfos domésticos en este país, así que permítenos informarnos antes de darte una respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?- Había dicho la rubia. Y por supuesto Hermione no podía negar un argumento así.

Tras una visita a la biblioteca y otra a las cocinas, no tardaron ni una hora en diseñar el P.A.C.E.D. (Plan Anti Conversaciones sobre Elfos Domésticos). Aquellos bichos parecían muy a gusto sirvi8endo, y ellos NO querían contrariarlos. Axel y Roxas todavía recordaban el caos que se montó en el castillo inexistente cuando Xigbar decidió probar tiro al blanco con los Incorpóreos que allí trabajaban. Había hecho falta Saïx en modo Berserker para disuadirlo y que nos malditos bichos volvieran a preparar la comida, limpiar el castillo y desatascaran los retretes. La peor semana de sus no existencias, sin lugar a dudas.

Oh, y no olvidemos algo muy importante. Roxas odiaba los TIMOS. ¿Por qué a él, siendo que sólo iba a estar un año, le había tocado precisamente ese? Tenía tantos deberes que se pasaba la mitad de la tarde haciéndolos, y eso que sólo estaban en Septiembre. Porque claro, aquellos profesores no eran como los del instituto, que te miraban mal, te reñían y punto. Estos te castigaban, e incluso sin contar a Umbridge, un castigo con Snape NO apetecía. Por no hablar del tétrico conserje del colegio. Axel también estaba en un año difícil, con los EXTASIS y todo eso, pero él tenía menos asignaturas. Y Naminé estaba la mar de cómoda sin exámenes importantes.

Roxas los odiaría de no ser por la carita de perrito abandonado de Naminé y las técnicas de convencimiento de Axel. Aunque a Axel le decía que estaba enfadado bastante más veces de las que realmente lo estaba, por supuesto.

* * *

El primer día de castigo Roxas, Naminé, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando el regreso de Axel y Harry. Roxas estaba sentado en una mesa, terminando unos deberes para Snape como si se tratara de un informe para Saïx, la redacción llena de detalles, información y el mínimo de palabras innecesarias, pues Hermione le había advertido de lo duro que era el profesor corrigiendo y Ron había añadido que siempre ponía peor nota a los Gryffindor que a cualquier otro, y que después iba y aprobaba a Crabbe y a Goyle. Y aquellos tenían la misma capacidad para estudiar que Goofy.

Hermione estaba leyendo un pesado libro, sus deberes terminados un buen rato atrás, y Ron y Naminé estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, con algunos compañeros de casa mirando pues Naminé estaba aguantando el tipo frente a Ron, y por lo visto nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Ron y Hermione se habrían ido a dormir, pero al ver que los otros dos iban a quedarse a esperar a Axel sí o sí, decidieron quedarse a esperar a Harry.

Finalmente, cuando Axel Harry volvieron, sólo quedaban ellos cuatro en la sala común y Ron acababa de pronunciar satisfechamente el jaque mate.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?- Preguntó Roxas, dejando su redacción sobre la mesa, ya terminada y repasada para evitar posibles fallos.

-¡Esa tía es un monstruo!- Exclamó Axel, y cogió la mano de Harry, levantándola para enseñarles a todos unas levísimas marcas grabadas en el dorso de esta. Luego les enseñó la suya.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ron, mirando las marcas más de cerca.

-No tengo ni idea, nos ha dado unas plumas sin tinta y nos ha puesto a copiar una frase a cada uno, y a medida que íbamos escribiendo nos iba doliendo la mano.

Harry asintió ante la explicación de Axel.

* * *

A medida que iban pasando los días de castigo, las marcas en las manos de ambos chicos se iban haciendo más notorias, por no hablar de los montones de deberes acumulados. Por lo que Roxas, a partir del segundo día, tomó la costumbre de bajar a las cocinas (santos gemelos y su inagotable fuente de información) y tener preparada una gran cantidad de café para cuando los chicos volvían. Él se quedaba ayudando a Harry mientras Axel había solo sus deberes, pues no tenía a nadie que realmente pudiera ayudarle en su curso.

Así que, cuando el moreno se iba a dormir, en vez de subir ellos también, Roxas se llevaba a Axel a uno de los cómodos sofás y se acurrucaban allí juntos hasta quedarse dormidos, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que los castigos les habían quitado para pasar el uno frente al otro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ese sapo trama algo, dudo que se vayan con el tiempo.- Comentó Axel el jueves por la noche, mirándose distraídamente la mano mientras Roxas le acariciaba el pelo. Las marcas habían dejado de ser simples rallas para pasar a dibujar débilmente las palabras No debo creerme más listo que mis mayores.

-Entonces se va a quedar con un palmo de narices.- Dijo Roxas con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?

El rubio sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña esfera verde y Axel comenzó a reírse.

-En cuanto acabéis con vuestro castigo, la usaremos y no quedará ni rastro de esas marcas en vuestras manos.

-¿Por qué no he pensado yo en eso?- Exclamó Axel todavía riéndose.- Me muero por ver la cara que se le queda.

* * *

Al día siguiente eran las pruebas de Quidditch. A ninguno de los tres viajeros les interesaban, pero resulta que Ron quería presentarse y había estado practicando en secreto, así que el chico estaba muy nervioso.

Cuando se acercaban las cinco de la tarde, los chicos se despidieron en la entrada principal. Harry y Axel debían ir a su último día de castigo, el primero estaba bastante deprimido mientras que el segundo apenas podía contener sus ganas de convertir a aquella cara de sapo en un segundo Vexen. Ron iba a presentarse a las pruebas y, aunque Roxas y Naminé habían pasado las últimas tardes en la biblioteca informándose y leyendo periódicos del último año, decidieron ir junto a Hermione a ofrecer apoyo moral.

Antes de separarse, Roxas apoyó una mano en el hombro de Axel y la otra en su mejilla e, ignorando los jadeos estupefactos de los alumnos a su alrededor, le dio un apasionado beso que duró varios minutos antes de separarse un poco.

-No pierdas los nervios, es el último día.- Le pidió al pelirrojo antes de apartarse del todo.

Axel sonrió y se fue mucho más calmado y alegre de lo que estaba minutos atrás.

* * *

Cuando hubieron terminado de escribir, la profesora Umbridge se acercó a ellos para examinar las palabras grabadas en sus manos. Primero examinó la mano de Axel, que, aunque mantuvo una expresión indiferente en todo momento, estuvo gravemente tentado a rodear su mano en llamas cuando aquella patética excusa de mujer la tocó.

Después, la bruja pasó a examinar la mano de Harry, quien hizo un gesto de dolor cuando ella lo tocó. Pero, Axel notó, no contrajo la mano, así que la fuente del dolor debió haber sido otra cosa.

Umbridge, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y dijo:

-Ya lo sé. Duele, ¿verdad?

Y entonces los despidió, dándose por satisfecha al creer que había conseguido algo con aquella tontería de castigo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro?- Preguntó Axel, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban lejos del rango de audición de Umbridge y en un pasillo desierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese gesto de dolor, sé que no ha sido la mano, sino la habrías movido aunque fuera un poco.

Harry permaneció callado un momento y entonces se llevó la mano a la frente. A la cicatriz.

-¿Voldemort?- Preguntó Axel.

-No lo sé, creo que sí. Siempre me duele cuando él está cerca o haciendo algo. Pero no sé el qué.

-Ya veo. Si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes contar con nosotros, ¿vale?- Ofreció el pelirrojo, junto con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ahora que lo dices, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Cómo es que no tenéis miedo de decir su nombre?- Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Axel, Harry elaboró.- Voldemort, quiero decir. Prácticamente todos los magos y brujas se estremecen ante la sola mención de su nombre, pero vosotros (Roxas, Naminé y tú) lo pronunciáis como si nada.

-Temer a un nombre es estúpido, sólo te ciega y te impide ver la realidad de lo que se esconde detrás de este.

Llegaron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda y Harry dijo distraídamente:

_-¡Mimbulus Mimbletonia!_

En retrato se abrió y un fuerte estruendo los recibió en la sala común. Ron corrió hacia ellos nada más verlos entrar, gritando:

-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me han elegido! ¡Soy guardián!

Todos en la torre de Gryffindor estaban celebrando, Axel fue a felicitar a Ron y, nada más hacerlo, se vio arrastrado fuera del tumulto de gente. Nadie se dio cuenta y Axel se encontró en el pasillo fuera de la sala común antes de poder reaccionar, con un bastante achispado Roxas enroscado a su alrededor.

-Te he echado de menos, Axeeel.- Dijo el rubio, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras y besándole el cuello.

-¿Y has ahogado la soledad en alcohol?- Preguntó Axel divertido. La bebida que tenían los que estaban en la sala común no era muy fuerte, pero Roxas estaba como si se hubiese pasado la tarde bebiendo cubatas.

-Cállate.- Protestó el rubio sin dejar de asaltar torpemente su cuello.

Axel lo levantó y lo besó, incitando a Roxas a envolver su cintura con las piernas y entonces comenzó a avanzar lenta y torpemente hacia la sala de los menesteres, con la espalda apoyada en la pared casi todo el tiempo para evitar caerse, pues apartar a Roxas de encima suyo demostró ser una tarea imposible.

Mientras Axel maniobraba por los pasillos Roxas volvió a asaltar su cuello, subiendo lentamente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja mientras peleaba con los botones de la túnica para abrirla, túnica que acabó olvidada colgando sobre los hombros de Axel para que Roxas pudiera pasar a abrirle la camisa.

-Ey, espera a que estemos en un lugar donde no corra peligro de acabar castigado otra vez.- Reprendió Axel en tono divertido sosteniendo a Roxas con una mano por debajo de los muslos mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te he… te he echado de menos.- Dijo Roxas en el mismo tono ebrio de antes.

Por fin alcanzaron la Sala de los Menesteres y, tras pasar tres veces por delante, entraron en un acogedor dormitorio en tonos beige con una amplia cama en la que Axel dejó caer a Roxas con una sonrisa perversa.

-Bien, ahora prepárate.- Dijo el pelirrojo, pero al mirar a Roxas lo recibió la imagen de un rubio con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente.

Axel lo miró incrédulo.

Miró hacia abajo, al bulto que se notaba a través de sus pantalones. ¡¿Le hacía eso y se quedaba dormido?

Suspirando, Axel se tumbó en la cama y, abrazando a Roxas, le susurró al oído:

-Esta me la pagas, Roxas.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bien, pues aquí estamos. Creo que con este capítulo el mundo de Harry Potter ya está más que introducido para pasar a la historia, ¿qué os parece?


	18. Cara a cara

¡Hola a todos! :D

Aquí estoy con un capítulo más. Temporalmente la trama no avanza mucho, pero sí que os desvelo algo importante y, además, he escrito otro recuerdo, uno que me apetecía mucho escribir desde el punto de vista de ese personaje.

Una recomendación, cuando empiecen las cursivas (el recuerdo) comenzad a escuchar el tema de Roxas, porque es el que suena en esa escena y, una vez termine el recuerdo, poneos el de Xion hasta el final del capítulo :D

Venga, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Cara a cara**

Axel, Roxas y Naminé pasaron casi todo el fin de semana encerrados entre la biblioteca y la Sala de los Menesteres, leyendo periódicos que se remontaban hasta dos años atrás, porque podía ser que Axel se equivocara y el secuestro de Xion sí que hubiese sido algo planeado, y copiando todas las noticias mínimamente sospechosas en varios pergaminos que iban guardando en la sala que la Sala de los Menesteres les había proporcionado.

Y, ya de paso, evitaban a los nativos de aquel mundo, pues aquel fin de semana parecía que les hubieran dado algo porque tanto Harry, Ron como Hermione estaban insoportables. Ginny, Fred y George seguían siendo buena compañía, así como la extraña Luna Lovegood, pero con Luna no podían estar pasado el toque de queda y estar con los otros tres implicaba ponerse a tiro del trío de quinto curso.

Harry estaba en un estado hormonal depresivo adolescente, según Axel, debido a su condición de Héroe Trágico, alternado con momentos de felicidad por su encuentro en la lechucería el sábado por la mañana con Cho Chang, su amor platónico. Según Roxas y Naminé, Harry estaba de mal humor por culpa del castigo con Umbridge y Axel necesitaba dejar de leer tantas novelas y libros de psicología.

Hermione estaba obsesionada con su campaña de liberación de los elfos domésticos (que parecía una campaña de liberación de gnomos de jardín) y llevaba toda la semana cosiendo unas cosas que, ella aseguraba, eran gorros, para que los elfos los cogieran y lograran la libertad. Ese fin de semana había decidido intentar conseguir que alguien la ayudara.

Y con Ron simplemente no se podía estar. El chico parecía vivir en una nube de éxtasis por haber logrado entrar al equipo de Quidditch y a la que te descuidabas sacaba el tema esperando una felicitación o alabanza. Hasta el entrenamiento del sábado. Después estaba intratable. Por lo visto lo había hecho fatal.

Claro, y cómo olvidar la reacción que habían tenido al leer un artículo sobre un tal Sirius Black, por lo visto un asesino figado o algo así, en el periódico. Y luego otro sobre un robo y varios deslices que habían tenido en casi mencionar a la Orden del Fénix… De no ser porque ellos ya la conocían… En serio, ¿es que aquellos chicos no sabían lo que era la discreción?

En consecuencia, ese fin de semana se leyeron dos meses enteros de periódicos. Y no sólo El Profeta, sino también ejemplares mágicos locales y algunos diarios muggles importantes que les proporcionó la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Esto es deprimente. Vale que me gusta leer, pero no tenemos vida.- Se quejó Axel el domingo por la tarde, con el ejemplar de agosto de 2003 de El Quisquilloso.- ¿Y se puede saber qué coño se fuman los editores de este periódico?

-No lo digas muy alto, que el dueño es el padre de Luna.- Amonestó Naminé, divertida, ojeando los artículos de su ejemplar de El Profeta del 30 de agosto de 2003.

-Eso explica un par de cosas…- Al ver las miradas que le echaron Roxas y Naminé, añadió;- ¿Qué? La chica es muy maja, pero es más rara que un perro verde.

-¿Más que algunos miembros de la Organización?- Preguntó Roxas, divertido, dejando en el montón de 'leídos' el ejemplar de El Profeta del 29 de agosto de 2003 y pasando al del día 31.

-Roxas, sabes perfectamente que la Organización pasaba por una panda de fugados de un manicomio, no digas gilipolleces.

Naminé empezó a reírse.

-Te recuerdo que dentro de la Organización también estabais vosotros, Axel.- Le dijo al pelirrojo.

Axel levantó una ceja.

-¿Has olvidado la que monté en el Castillo del Olvido? A veces creo que los únicos cuerdos en la Organización eran Roxas y Xion… Bueno, y Lexaeus, pero él no es que hiciera mucho precisamente…

-Por lo menos allí no eran tan volátiles con sus opiniones.- Comentó Roxas, pensando en los artículos que había leído sobre la fuga de Black (donde en muchos se trataba bien a Harry) con lo que habían ido leyendo esas semanas.

-Cierto, allí si les caías mal les caías mal y si tenías un problema con alguien te liabas a ostias con él, lo amenazabas o directamente lo matabas, no ibas escribiendo mierda sobre esa persona.- Coincidió Axel.

-¿Sabéis? No sé si eso suena favorecedor o no.- Dijo Naminé.

-Por lo menos sabías lo que esperar de cada uno, la gente no pasaba de lamerte el culo a tratarte como un chalado en dos días.

-Nunca creí que diría esto…- Comenzó Roxas,- pero echo de menos la Organización. Esta semana ha sido una mierda.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

-Vale, la tuya ha sido peor que la mía, pero aún así…- Concedió Roxas al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué os parece si el fin de semana que viene le pedimos permiso a Dumbledore para salir y llevamos la información que tengamos a Radiant Garden para que Tron vaya procesando poco a poco y no todo de golpe?- Propuso Naminé.

-¿Y descansar de este manicomio? Yo me apunto.- Accedió Axel.

-Contad conmigo, si oigo algo más sobre Quidditch le voy a acabar metiendo la llave espada por el culo a alguien.

Naminé se tapó los oídos.

-¡No me interesa saber lo que hacéis en privado!

-¡Oye!- Protestaron los dos.

-¡Que yo no uso así mi llave espada!- Se quejó Roxas.

-Además, _yo_ soy el que está arriba.

-Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras.- Protestó Roxas, ruborizado.

Una serie de pitidos infernales los sacaron de la desviada conversación, pitidos que terminaron cuando Roxas aplastó l pobre e indefenso despertador dándole una patada que lo mandó contra la pared. Suerte que la Sala proporcionaba uno nuevo cada vez.

-Recordadme de quién fue la _maravillosa_ idea de usar un despertador para avisarnos de la hora de bajar a las comidas.

-Fue mía, porque te recuerdo que llamaríamos mucho la atención si no apareciéramos en todo el fin de semana.- Dijo Naminé.

-Ya lo sé. Pero odio los despertadores.

-Nos ha quedado claro.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo donde estaban sentados, dejando los diarios que habían estado leyendo encima de la mesa que había en la sala, sabiendo que cuando volvieran para seguir con la tarea encontrarían la habitación exactamente como la habían dejado.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor sólo quedaban los últimos rezagados cuando ellos llegaron, así que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer deprisa para irse de allí con tiempo antes del toque de queda, pues la cara-sapo de Umbridge todavía estaba en la mesa de profesores y, en cuanto entraron, clavó sus ojos saltones en Axel.

-¿Esa tía qué se cree, que me voy a poner a incinerar gente de golpe y porrazo y podrá expulsarme o qué?- Protestó dicho pelirrojo.

Roxas y Naminé intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Hombre…- Comenzó la chica.

-Yo te veo capaz.

Un trozo de pan lanzado con asombrosa puntería a la cabeza después, los tres siguieron comiendo entre risas e ignorando al resto del alumnado allí presente, que desde que Axel felicitara a Harry por desafiar a Umbridge habían tomado la costumbre de mirarlo como a un bicho raro y ahora estaban boquiabiertos.

* * *

En la sala común encontraron a los tres alumnos de quinto de bastante mal humor. Por lo visto Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de Ron y lameculos oficial del Ministro de Magia, había decidido mandarle una carta a Ron al enterarse de que era prefecto. Hermione reparó los trocitos a los que había sido reducida dicha carta para que pudieran leerla.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Axel una vez hubo terminado la carta.- Este tío se cayó de la cuna cuando era un bebé, ¿no?

-¿En serio cree que vas a dejar de ser amigo de Harry y convertirte en el perrito faldero de Umbridge?- Preguntó Roxas, incrédulo.

-Tú no le hagas ni caso, Ron. Escuchar a tarados es lo peor que puedes hacer.- Aconsejó Naminé.

Varios minutos de súplicas después, Harry y Ron consiguieron que Hermione se compadeciera de ellos y accediera a ayudarlos a terminar sus deberes. Los otros tres, cansados de su fin de semana de trabajo, se despidieron para ir a dormir. No sin que Roxas viera primero algo parpadear en la chimenea.

Cuando llegaron al primer rellano de las escaleras, donde éstas se separaban para dar paso a los dormitorios de chicos y chicas, Roxas se detuvo y, tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharles, susurró:

-He visto la cabeza de Sirius Black aparecer por un momento en la chimenea.- Reconocerle no le había costado nada, pues los periódicos que habían estado leyendo ese fin de semana eran los del verano de su fuga y aparecía una foto suya en todos ellos.

Naminé miró hacia la sala común.

-Ayer por la mañana estuvieron discutiendo entre ellos un artículo sobre él en El Profeta y parecían enfadados. ¿Creéis que lo conocen?- Preguntó la chica.

-Tendremos que estar atentos.- Concluyó Axel.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio.

* * *

_Xion había estad hablando con Naminé en la mansión de Twilight Town cuando las dos sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Naminé no tenía poderes para luchar, por lo que Xion decidió salir frente a la verja para esperar a quien quiera que fuera, evidentemente un miembro de la Organización XIII, que venía a por ella._

_Miró a un lado y a otro antes de ver cómo un portal se abría frente a ella. De su interior salió una figura vestida con el característico abrigo de la Organización._

_Claro, debía haberse imaginado que mandarían a Axel._

_-¿Por qué siempre me tocan a mí los peores trabajos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Xion. Una expresión de evidente molestia y… enfado en su rostro._

_El portal desapareció y Axel comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hacia ella. Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia y se quedó mirándola, los brazos dejados caer a sus lados._

_-Axel…- Dijo Xion, la melancolía que recordaba de sus recuerdos robados filtrándose en su voz._

_-Xion… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo._

_No esperaba esa pregunta. En verdad, esperaba que Axel atacase sin más como la otra vez y la llevase a la fuerza de nuevo al castillo. Aún así, respondió._

_-He decidido que tengo que volver adonde pertenezco._

_Le había costado mucho alcanzar esa decisión, más de cien días desde que hablara con Riku, pero había comprendido que era lo único que podía hacer: aquella era la única forma de ayudar a Riku, recuperar a Sora y salvar a Roxas al mismo tiempo. Además, nadie la recordaría una vez desapareciera. Por mucho que aquel pensamiento doliera, también era un alivio, porque significaba que no haría más daño a Axel y a Roxas una vez hubiese vuelto al interior de Sora. Podrían estar juntos, podrían seguir con sus vidas, tomando helados de sal marina en la torre del reloj todas las tardes tras la misión de cada día._

_Y aquella era una razón más que buena para hacer lo que iba a hacer._

_-Bueno, para ser sinceros, desde el principio siempre he creído que eso era lo más correcto.- Reconoció Axel._

_Xion lo sabía. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que Axel había deducido _qué_ era ella exactamente. Entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto escucharlo de labios del pelirrojo?_

_Pero Axel no había terminado de hablar._

_-Pero, ¿sabes? Sigue fastidiándome. Esto no me gusta ni un pelo._

_Se alegraba de oír aquello. De verdad que sí. Probablemente era lo primero que se alegraba de oír desde aquella última puesta de sol que vieron los tres juntos antes de que ella abandonara definitivamente la Organización. Pero aún así, lo que tenía que hacerse, tenía que hacerse._

_-Es por el bien de todos.- Dijo. _Es por el bien de Roxas_, añadió en su mente._

_-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Axel, la molestia volviendo a su rostro. Y entonces añadió:- Todo el mundo cree que tiene la razón…_

_Algo más había pasado, eso Xion podía asegurarlo. Después de todo, era el mismo Axel quien la había dejado marchar días atrás, y ahora ahí estaba, realmente cabreado por algo que ella no podía ver. Nunca lo había visto así._

_-Hago lo correcto.- Insistió Xion._

_-¡Van a acabar contigo!- Gritó Axel, echándose ligeramente hacia adelante._

_Incluso antes de que hubiese terminado la frase, Xion había sacado su llave espada. Los ojos de Axel se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban por el grito, en un gesto de sorpresa muy diferente a los que le había visto hasta entonces._

_-Por favor, no te contengas, Axel. Prométemelo.- Pidió Xion. Había visto claro que no convencería al pelirrojo para que se marchara, lo había visto casi tan claro como la desesperación que sentía cuando le había gritado. Por eso decidió luchar contra él. Sabía que perdería, que Axel se la llevaría de vuelta al castillo, pero necesitaba ayudar a su amigo._

_Lo siguiente que hizo Axel la dejó sin palabras._

_Axel se movió, como si tratase de contener algo, finalmente levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y tomando aire. Volvió a gritar, esta vez echándose tan hacia adelante que pareciera que se hubiese doblado por la mitad. Pero no la miraba a ella: miraba al suelo. La fuerza que puso en aquellas palabras nublaba todo lo dicho hasta el momento._

_-¡¿Qué problema tenéis? Vosotros dos… ¡Siempre hacéis lo que queréis!- Seguía agachado y mirando al suelo, respirando agitadamente, pero entonces se puso completamente en pie con los puños apretados y siguió hablando:- ¡Estoy harto! Vamos, seguid huyendo sin más… -Levantó una mano invocando uno de sus Chackrams.- ¡Que siempre estaré yo para traeros!_

_Entonces Xion lo comprendió: Roxas se había ido también._

_Pero viendo a Axel se preguntó si sería verdad lo que decían, si sería verdad que los incorpóreos no tenían corazón. Porque ella no podía ni imaginarse que todo aquel despliegue de rabia, frustración, ira, impotencia… fuera otra cosa más que lo que Axel sentía en aquel preciso instante._

* * *

Un crujido la sacó de sus pensamientos y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver la silueta del hierro que se había hundido en la pared.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Emocionada, dejó caer el hierro a un lado de su cuerpo y llevó las manos al agujero, comenzando a arrancar la piedra, destrozada y debilitada de tanto rascar en ella, para abrir un agujero del tamaño suficiente para poder pasar la mano. No tardó en escuchar con pequeños trozos de pared eran arrancados desde el otro lado y pronto sus manos comenzaron a chocar en el agujero con los dedos de otras manos, más grandes que las suyas pero igual de ásperas y maltratadas.

Varios minutos después, el agujero ya era lo suficientemente grande y Xion pasó por él su mano derecha, a una estancia tan oscura como su _habitación_, tanteando en busca de aquellas manos. Una mano sujetó la suya.

-¿Xion?- Preguntó una voz áspera, sin duda mezcla del desuso y los gritos, como la suya propia.

Aun así la reconoció, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender quién era la persona que la había mantenido atada a la cordura todo aquel tiempo.

-¿Saïx?

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Os esperabais esto? :D Dejadme un review para comentar, venga.


	19. Historias

¡Hola a todos! :D

¡Lamento el retaso!

Pero tengo una justificación. Veréis, hay un song-fic que no me ha dejado en paz desde hace más de un mes y lo estaba escribiendo, pero ahora está casi terminado, creo que este fin de semana lo subiré. Es de Kingdom Hearts con la canción "La Cantata del Diablo" de Mago de Oz. Espero que lo leáis, que es el que más me ha costado con diferencia.

Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, que os lo había dejado en un punto muy jodido xD

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Historias**

-¿Saïx?- Preguntó Xion, perpleja al reconocer la voz que la había llamado desde el otro lado de la pared. ¿Era de verdad Saïx la persona que la había conseguido tranquilizar a lo largo de todos aquellos meses? ¿Qu8ien, con su presencia, había conseguido mantenerla ligada a la realidad? ¿Era Saïx quien seguía sosteniendo su mano, sin brusquedad, con una de sus manos más grandes?

-Supongo que no soy a quien esperabas encontrar.- Dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había hecho, y Xion pudo detectar un tono de humor amargo en su voz.

-La verdad es que no…- Reconoció la chica. Había pensado muchas veces en la identidad de la persona al otro lado de la pared, y había considerado muchas posibilidades desde que se decidiera a descubrirlo: lo primero en que había pensado, egoístamente, era que podría tratarse de Axel o Roxas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que preferiría no volver a verlos nunca antes que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que uno de ellos pasase por lo mismo que ella había pasado; tambié3n había pensado en Riku, Sora o incluso otro miembro de la Organización XIII como Demyx. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, había pensado que quien la tranquilizaba pudiera ser el arisco segundo al mando de la Organización, quien a todas luces la había despreciado en su vida pasada.

-¿Decepcionada?- Preguntó Saïx.

Xion se dio cuenta de que no, no estaba decepcionada. Daba igual que Saïx no hubiera sido uno de sus amigos, daba igual toda su historia pasada juntos, lo único que importaba era que la había ayudado y, en cierto modo, ahora sí que eran amigos.

-No.- Respondió ella, apretando la mano que sostenía la suya.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supiera qué decir, sino un agradable silencio en el que ambos se contentaban con saber que no estaban solos. Al menos ya no.

-Dime…- Comenzó Xion al cabo de un rato.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Saïx se quedó callado un momento, pensando en cómo responder, antes de decir:

-Debí llegar un par de meses antes que tú. Me secuestraron durante las vacaciones de navidad, cuando había salido a dar una vuelta.

-¿Recordabas algo antes de…?- Xion no terminó la pregunta, pero no hacía falta.

-No. Tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

-Nada, tenía una vida normal. Pero no lo entiendo ¿para qué querrán que recordemos? Antes pensaba que querían utilizar mi poder con la llave espada, pero, ahora que sé que tú también estás aquí, ya no lo tengo tan claro.

No lo sé, aunque yo no les he contado nada cuando han inte4ntado sacarme información.

-Yo tampoco, creen que el proceso no funciona como debería, por lo visto.

-Que lo sigan creyendo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Conozco a Naminé. En esta vida, quiero decir.- Dijo Xion, pensando por enésima vez en su amiga rubia.

-¿Crees que ella también está aquí?

-No, yo era la única prisionera los días que estuvimos en Radiant Garden antes de venir aquí, dondequiera que estemos. Pero le he estado dando vueltas y estoy convencida de que Naminé sí que recuerda nuestra vida pasada.

-¿Y eso?

-Ella fue la que se acercó a mí, y a veces parecía que iba a decir algo pero se callaba en el último momento. Además, desde el primer día pareció conocerme bastante bien, y en su habitación tenía un dibujo en el que en un lado salían Sora, Riku y Kairi y en el otro estábamos Axel, Roxas y yo. Entonces no le di importancia, pero ahora, pensando en su poder, creo que recordaba.

-Y crees que te estará buscando.- Concluyó Saïx.

-Sí, pero creo que antes buscaría ayuda.

-Roxas.

-Y Axel.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Saïx apretó por un momento la mano de Xion. Axel era una de las personas en quien más había pensado a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo.

-Lo echo de menos.- Reconoció.

-¿A Axel? Pensaba que no os soportabais.

-Cuando Roxas y tú llegasteis a la Organización XIII las cosas empezaron a irse a pique, pero antes éramos amigos. De hecho, antes de convertirnos en incorpóreos éramos mejores amigos. Pero después yo empecé a comportarme como un imbécil, al final Axel tenía razón. Me obsesioné con que no teníamos corazón y dejé de mirar a mi alrededor, ahora ya no estoy seguro de si los incorpóreos tienen o no corazón.

-Yo tampoco… Quiero decir, yo nunca fui un incorpóreo, pero al ver interactuar a Axel y a Roxas me parecía estar viendo a dos personas normales, como las que puedes encontrar por la calle. Creo que eran los únicos que no vieron que se gustaban.

-Así que tú también te diste cuenta.

Ante esto, Xion se rio.

-Por favor, si solo les faltaba regalarse corazones de papel.

-Creo que eso le pegaría más a Xemnas.

Esta vez fueron los dos los que se rieron al imaginar al orgullo líder de la Organización rodeado de miles de corazoncitos de papel rosas.

-¿Y cómo era? Ser amigo de Axel, quiero decir.

-Era… interesante. Nunca te aburrías con él. Entonces nos llamábamos yo Isa y él, Lea. Una vez nos colamos en el castillo de Ansem el Sabio, pero no llegamos muy lejos.- Saïx sonrió al recordar el que, sin duda alguna, había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida y cómo Lea había pataleado, protestado y gritado sin parar, sacando de quicio a los guardias.- Lea estaba obsesionado con que la gente lo recordara, decía que viviría eternamente en los recuerdos de la gente. Tenía doce años cuando se inventó esa coletilla suya, y siempre la decía e iba por ahí acercándose a hablar con extraños.

-En cierto modo lo consiguió, ¿no te parece? Han pasado vete tú a saber cuántos años y seguimos acordándonos de él.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

La nave Gumi aterrizó a las afueras de Radiant Garden y de ella bajaron Axel, Roxas y Naminé, los tres cargados con carpetas llenas de información sobre el mundo que estaban investigando, información que habían decidido traer porque ya empezaban a tener bastante como para que Tron pudiera comenzar a analizarla y compararla con la que Merlín tenía reunida sobre Radiant Garden. Conseguir que les dejaran marcharse aquel fin de semana no había sido ningún problema.

Nada más entrar en la ciudad, una conocida luz formada por energía que aparecía del suelo les cortó el paso y Axel se encontró con la punta de una katana a escasos milímetros de la garganta. Una katana de más de dos metros de largo.

-Identificaos.- Exigió el dueño del arma, quienes los tres reconocieron como el chico de la otra vez, el que había intentado matar a su amigo por una razón desconocida. Axel tenía que concederle que era imponente con aquella arma, y rápido si él no lo había visto acercarse: no le extrañaba que le hubiera pateado el culo a Sora.

-Venimos a ver a Merlín.- Dijo Axel, clavando la mirada en los fríos ojos verdes del chico, que se parecían a los suyos cuando se había puesto serio en un combate en el pasado.

-¿Por qué motivo? Y seguís sin decirme quiénes sois.

-¡Oh, venga Sefirot, no seas así!- Exclamó una voz alegre que reconocieron al instante como la del chico de pelo negro. Zack. Y, efectivamente, Zack estaba de pie a varios metros de distancia, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- Si además ya los conocemos: me escondí detrás de ellos aquella vez que intentabas matarme.

-¿Cuál de todas?- Preguntó Sefirot sin variar la expresión, aunque por lo menos bajó la katana.

Zack le sacó la lengua y se acercó a ellos.

-Yo me llamó Zack, y el gruñón de aquí es Sefirot. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo soy Naminé.- Se presentó la rubia.- Y estos son Axel y Roxas.- Los presentó, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos al decir sus nombres.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¿Habéis dicho que veníais a ver al abuelo?

-¿El abuelo?- Preguntó Roxas, extrañado.

-Sí, Merlín. Es muy mayor, ¿no? Pues es el abuelo.

-Venimos a hablar con él, sí.

-¡Entonces acompañadnos!

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Merlín.

-Port cierto, ¿a qué ha venido eso de ahora?

-¿Lo de Sefirot amenazándoos de muerte y el sistema de seguridad? Si9mple, la ciudad se está defendiendo de los sincorazón y nosotros somos el Escuadrón de Defensa de Radiant Garden.

-¿Vosotros dos?

-Somos más… Cuatro contando a Cloud y Aerith.- Al ver que Axel levantaba una ceja e iba a decir algo, se apresuró a añadir.- ¡Pero estamos buscando gente! Es que acabamos de empezar…

-¿Aparecen muchos sincorazón? La otra vez solo vimos a los que entraron a robar en casa de Merlín.- Preguntó Naminé, pensando que no hacía ni dos meses de su anterior visita.

-¡Pues ahora salen hasta del váter!

-¿Del váter?- Preguntó Roxas, aguantándose la risa.

-¡Es verdad! El otro día me salió uno y tuve que cargármelo allí mismo.

Ante esto, Sefirot resopló, aunque el sonido se parecía sospechosamente a una risa ahogada.

-Si con derrotarlo te refieres a gritar como una niña de tres años, salir corriendo y que tu novia tenga que destruirlo de un golpe con un libro…

-Aerith habría usado magia, pero tenía el libro de clase más a mano.- Se defendió Zack, como si aquello justificara algo.

-¿Contándoles tu última aventura con los sincorazón?

De pie, en los escalones de acceso a la casa de Merlín, estaba una chica de unos catorce años, vestida de rosa, con el pelo largo y castaño recogido con un lazo también rosa y los ojos azules brillándole con diversión.

Los tres viajeros la reconocieron: Roxas la había visto tanto en los recuerdos del primer viaje de Sora como cuando estuvo en su interior en el segundo, Naminé la recordaba de cuando estaba restaurando los recuerdos de Sora y Axel la había visto también en los recuerdos del chico, cuando Marluxia había hecho que Naminé los manipulara para adaptarse a sus planes.

-¡Aerith!- Saludó alegremente Zack, como si no lo hubiesen estado ridiculizando un momento atrás, y se fue a abrazarla.

Al ver que la pareja comenzaba a besarse y no parecían tener intención de separarse, Sefirot se giró a los tres amigos:

-Merlín está dentro.

Entraron en la casa, que se parecía mucho más a cómo había sido durante los viajes de Sora (ordenador incluido) y donde Merlín estaba rebuscando algo en una estantería. El chico rubio, Cloud, estaba sentado en una silla junto a la pared, y Sefirot fue directo a apoyarse en esta a su lado.

-¿Habéis hecho reformas?- Preguntó Axel.

-Después de que os fuerais, Merlín nos llamó para pedirnos que le ayudásemos a proteger la ciudad de los sencorazón y comenzó a sacar todas estas cosas.- Explicó Cloud.

-¿Y ahora qué busca?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Un libro de no sé qué.

-¿Un libro?- Preguntaron Axel y Roxas a la vez, y se miraron con espanto.

-No…

-Dime que _no_ es eso…

-¡Oh, aquí está!- Exclamó Merlín levantando un libro en alto9 y girándose, notando la presencia de los chicos por primera vez.- Vaya, llegáis justo a tiempo. He encontrado algo que os puede ayudar.

-Merlín, guarda ese libro si no quieres que lo carbonice.- Amenazó Axel.

-¿"El libro de Winnie the Pooh"?- Preguntó Naminé, leyendo el título.

-Es el mundo más cutre al que fue jamás Sora.- Explicó Roxas.- Y secundo a Axel, guarda e3sa cosa si quieres conservarla intacta.

-Bueno, no hace falta que os pongáis así. ¿Habéis venido por algo en especial?

-Traemos información.- Dijo Naminé.

-¡Estupendo! Dejadla sobre la mesa, ahora se la llevaré a Tron. ¿Vais a quedaros?

-Hasta el domingo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Ya está, espero que os haya gustado y decidáis dejarme reviews.

Tenía una escena más, pero he pensado mejor ponerla al principio del siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto (por lo menos en el song-fic xD)


	20. Y la cosa se complica

He vuelto 8)

Podéis guardar las armas, si me matáis no podré actualizar más, por lenta que sea de normal al hacerlo.

La verdad es que este capítulo ya lle3vaba escrito a mano como un mes, pero lo había perdido. Sí, perdido, no me miréis así.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, seguimos avanzando =D Os digo que ya no quedan muchos capítulos en el mundo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Y la cosa se complica**

Esa mañana, desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Naminé se fijo en que Harry y sus amigos prácticamente se lanzaron sobre El Profeta cuando este llegó. Hermione soltó una exclamación y, al lado de Naminé, Axel silbó, también leyendo el periódico.

-¿Qué pasa, Axel?- Preguntó la chica.

-Que el Ministerio de Magia este es tan sutil como un Lado Oscuro intentando colarse en un hormiguero. Le han creado un puesto a Umbridge para darle poder por encima de los demás profesores.

-¿Supremo Sapo del Control?- Preguntó Roxas en un tono medio amargo y medio de burla. Al estar en clase con Harry, Roxas era el que veía la peor parte de la actitud hipócrita y desagradable de Umbridge, y al ser Gryffindor de ese año estaba en el grupo al que la mujer machacaba. Más de una vez había expresado su deseo de meterle la llave espada por cierto sitio a la supuesta profesora.

Naminé se atragantó con el trozo de tostada que se estaba comiendo y comenzó a toser, Axel dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras se reía.

-Pues algo así, aunque sin la parte del sapo.- Respondió en pelirrojo cuando Naminé se hubo calmado.- Os lo leo, mejor que no comáis nada porque os podría sentar mal.

El artículo era, básicamente, un montón de basura bien mezclada para hacer creer al mundo mágico que Umbridge era una especie de ídolo entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Roxas bufó en cuanto Axel terminó de leer.

-¿Y antes de escribir eso se habían fumado…?

-¿Una sobredosis de autoconfianza?- Sugirió Naminé, riéndose.

No se habían dado cuenta de la atención que su actitud había atraído hasta que lo único que lo único que podía escucharse en el Gran Comedor eran las risas de Naminé.

-Bueno…- Axel se levantó.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de clases?

Los tres se marcharon y, cuando estuvieron lejos de oídos ajenos, Axel dijo en voz baja:

-Más nos vale darnos prisa, las cosas en este mundo se están complicando por semanas.

-Sí, será mejor que aprovechemos todos los ratos libres en la Sala de los Menesteres.- Sugirió Naminé.

* * *

A partir de ese día las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Umbridge fue pasando por las diferentes clases para _evaluar_ el trabajo de los profesores, quedó claro que la mujer quería deshacerse de la profesora Trelawney, que daba adivinación y siempre predecía desgracias que no sucedías, y del tal Hagrid, del que todavía no se sabía nada.

Siguiendo esta tónica pasaron dos semanas antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a reaccionar a la situación en el colegio. Sin sorpresas, los que lo hicieron fueron el grupo de Harry, que decidieron montar un grupo clandestino de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un grupo al que Hermione les ofreció apuntarse, pero dado el objetivo de Axel, Roxas y Naminé de acabar allí cuanto antes, lo rechazaron. Aún así prometieron no decir nada y el Ejército de Dumbledore comenzó a operar a la semana siguiente.

* * *

El lunes siguiente a la formación del Ejército de Dumbledore amaneció con un nuevo anuncio colgado en todos los tablones del castillo. En él se anunciaba que se prohibían todos los grupos de tres o más personas, se desmantelaban los clubes y equipos y para funcionar necesitaban autorización de Umbridge.

-Si esto no es casualidad…- Comentó Axel al leerlo, observando a todos los alumnos que claramente formaban parte de3l grupo por lo nerviosos que se habían puesto.

-Si los hubiera pillado los habría castigado delante de todos, no colgado un anuncio así. Aunque debe sospechar que algo así puede pasar.- Dijo Naminé, pensativa.

-De todas formas esto a nosotros no nos afecta, solo somos tres.

* * *

Ese día habían llegado a los artículos correspondientes a la navidad del año en que Sirius Black se había escapado de la cárcel. Estaban tranquilamente leyendo cuando, de repente, Axel se levantó y salió de la sala a toda prisa. Roxas y Naminé se miraron extrañados antes de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Axel, espera!- Gritó Roxas cuando consiguieron alcanzarlo, simplemente porque el pelirrojo no iba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Naminé al llegar a su lado.

-Tengo que hablar con Snape.- Dijo Axel en tono impaciente.

-¿Nos puedes enseñar primero lo que has encontrado?- Pidió Roxas y Axel se detuvo. Iba a darle el periódico que llevaba en la mano cuando una serie de gritos les interrumpieron, viniendo desde las ventanas que daban al jardín.

Los tres corrieron a la ventana y se asomaron para ver a decenas de alumnos corriendo en todas direcciones, huyendo de una horda de Sombras y Soldados.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacemos?- Exclamó Axel.

-Creo que no tenemos elección.- Dijo, serio, Roxas, antes de saltar por la ventana y utilizar una materia Aero, que habían comprado en su última visita a Radiant Garden, para frenar la caída.

-Nos va a tocar responder a muchas preguntas…- Suspiró Naminé y sacó su bloc dibujo y un lápiz para después seguir el ejemplo de Roxas y saltar por la ventana materia en mano.

-Pues allá vamos.- Axel los siguió y, cuando estaba llegando al suelo, dejó caer el periódico, utilizó la materia e invocó sus Chakrams.

Roxas iba corriendo por la explanada de hierba blandiendo su llave espada y destruyendo sincorazón a diestro y siniestro. Naminé se había llevado a los alumnos que quedaban a una zona algo apartada de la batalla y había creado una barrera que impedía la entrada incluso de las Sombras que lo intentaban por el suelo. Axel levantó un brazo y landó uno de los Chakrams, rodeado de fuego, dibujando un círculo por donde estaban Naminé y los demás alumnos y eliminando a los sincorazón de la zona.

Después, Roxas y él siguieron atacando a los que quedaban, que habían decidido que para seguir con lo suyo primero tenían que deshacerse de ellos y los habían rodeado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que pre3fiero a uno de los gordos antes que a tanto chiquitín.- Comentó Axel, espalda contra espalda con Roxas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes con ellos?- Se burló Roxas.

-¡Qué va, si yo lo decía por ti!- Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Excusas, excusas.

-¿Crees que se enfadarían mucho por acabar con toda la hierba de la zona carbonizada?

-Me da igual, así que adelante.

Roxas salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Naminé y la chica le abrió un momento la barrera para que entrara.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Axel quiere lucirse.

Naminé sonrió.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.

Rodeado de sincorazón, Axel hizo desaparecer los Chakrams, para desconcierto de todos los alumnos que miraban atontados el combate, y levantó las manos. Una llamarada Salió de alrededor de sus pies y se extendió por todo el suelo en un radio de bastantes metros a excepción de la barrera de Naminé.

Los alumnos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos, asombrados, y Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Presumido…

-Mira esto.- Le dijo Naminé, ofreciéndole el ejemplar de El Profeta con el que Axel había salido corriendo. Roxas lo cogi8ó y no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque una foto en la portada y el titular que la encabezaba se lo dijeron todo.

-No me jodas…

Desde luego, aquello no se lo había esperado. Y cambiaba bastante las cosas, dicho sea de paso.

-¡Axel Redfield!- Llegó un grito del camino que bajaba desde el castillo, y al girarse vieron a Dolores Umbridge, embutida en una horrenda chaqueta rosa fucsia y seguida a una prudente distancia por la profesora McGonagall, cuya expresión era imposible de identificar.

Naminé se dio prisa en desmantelar la barrera y Axel fue junto a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido ese fuego?- Exigió saber la profesora al llegar a la altura de los alumnos, por una vez sin aquella empalagosa sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-Un ataque.- Respondió tranquilamente Axel.

-¡¿Ataque? ¿Y se puede saber, en nombre de Merlín, a quién estaba atacando, señor Redfield?

-Pues verá, existen unos seres formados de oscuridad que se alimentan de corazones, llamados sincorazón, que habían aparecido en los terrenos del castillo y estaban atacando a los alumnos, así que los he derrotado. ¿Lo capta?- Terminó Axel con su coletilla, llevándose un dedo a la sien y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Roxas vio reconocimiento en los ojos de McGonagall al escuchar la explicación del chico, pero Umbridge se puso de un nada saludable tono morado y comenzó a inspirar y expirar pesadamente, como intentando mantener su fachada de "buena profesora".

-¿De verdad… espera que me crea… semejante _estupidez_? ¡Es aún más absurdo que las declaraciones de Potter!

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que el chaval tiene razón…- Dijo Axel, con un tono que dejaba claro lo que pensaba de la inteligencia de la mujer.

Roxas se llevó una mano a la cara, maldiciendo de todas las formas que sabía al carácter tan pasota y burlón de Axel. Naminé, en cambio, decidió salvar la situación.

-Lo que le está diciendo es verdad, profesora. ¿A que sí, chicos?- Les preguntó a los más de diez alumnos que habían estado dentro de la barrera, e incluso un par de Slytherins asintieron. Por lo visto, que les acabasen de salvar la vida podía superar cualquier rivalidad trivial como la de las casas.

Ante esa situación, Umbridge no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y McGonagall aprovechó para llevarse a todos los alumnos a la enfermería y conseguir sus versiones de lo sucedido.

* * *

Una vez terminaron, Axel Roxas y Naminé se encaminaron al despacho de Snape, donde Axel entró sin llamar siquiera y, antes incluso de que el profesor pudiera hablar para soltar algún comentario mordaz, el pelirrojo había plantado el periódico encima de la mesa.

-Dígame todo lo que sepa.

"Estudiante de Hogwarts desaparece misteriosamente", decía el titular.

En la foto de la portada, cruzado de brazos y con el uniforme de Slytherin, estaba Saïx fulminando con la mirada a la cámara.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueeenoi, ahora ya sabéis dónde se reencarnó Saïx ^-^

¿Qué tal el capítulo9? Sé que lo de los sincorazón una mierda, pero yo nunca he escrito escenas de ese tipo, así que necesito practicar.


	21. Isa y Lea

Hola, mis queridos lectores =3

Debéis admitir que, para lo que es mi media, esta vez no he tardado demasiado en actualizar.

En este capítulo voy a atar algunos cabos sueltos más, así que espero que disfrutéis leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Isa y Lea**

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del despacho después de que Axel estampara el periódico de un golpe en la mesa del profesor Snape.

El pelirrojo seguía en pie delante de la mesa, con la mano todavía sobre la parte superior del diario y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante de forma desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz mezcla de fría y ardiente que Roxas solamente había visto aparecer en las batallas que más habían exigido de él.

El profesor, por su parte, había mirado el artículo un momento antes de levantar la cabeza y pasar a sostenerle la mirada a Axel.

Naminé, tras ver el artículo, se había puesto tensa. Algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que la única vez que ella se había encontrado con Saïx fue cuando sacó a Kairi de aquella jaula en el Castillo Inexistente y el hombre había intentado detenerlas.

Roxas, por su parte, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Nunca se había llevado bien con Saïx, eso era cierto, se había peleado con él en múltiples ocasiones por su forma de tratar a Xion e incluso, cuando se marchó de la Organización XIII, había llegado a pelear contra él. Su reacción tendría que haber sido muy clara: incredulidad al descubrir que el segundo al mando de la Organización también se había reencarnado, enfado al pensar que tendría que lidiar con él y cierto temor al pensar en con quién más podrían encontrarse. La incredulidad y el temor los sentía, pero al ver la expresión de Axel no sabía qué hacer del miedo.

Siempre había estado convencido de que Axel y Saïx se odiaban, los había visto pelear y fulminarse con la mirada las veces suficientes como para alimentar esa suposición. Pero Axel no estaba enfadado por haber descubierto que Saïx se había reencarnado. Ni siquiera mostraba un poco de cabreo. Su cara mostraba una mezcla de preocupación y rabia. La misma rabia que Roxas le viera cuando supieron lo que le había sucedido a Xion.

Roxas no sabía que pensar.

-Es un estudiante que desapareció hace casi dos años.- Dijo al fin Snape.

-Eso ya lo veo. Quiero saber todo lo que sepa de él y del caso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que estáis aquí en primer lugar?- Preguntó Snape en un tono que daba a entender que podía perder todo el tiempo del mundo antes de contestar.

-Se llama Saïx, y es el antiguo número VII de la Organización XIII.- Gruñó Axel entre dientes, inclinándose más hacia delante.

-Le agradecería que respetara mi espacio personal, señor Redfield.

Axel masculló algo por lo bajo y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que normalmente ocupaban estudiantes a punto de recibir un castigo. Roxas y Naminé decidieron seguir su ejemplo y se sentaron también.

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar Axel, medio tumbado en la silla, cruzado de brazos y con las piernas separadas lo máximo que permitían los reposabrazos de la silla. Roxas pensó que aquella pose le recordaba a la extraña forma que tenía Demyx de sentarse durante las reuniones.

-Como imagino que habrá leído en el artículo antes de irrumpir hecho un basilisco en mi despacho, Saïx Littlefield era un estudiante de quinto curso de Slytherin que desapareció en las navidades de dos cursos atrás, mientras daba un paseo por un parque de su barrio. No hubo testigos y las investigaciones terminaron estancándose por falta de pruebas. Al no encontrar rastros de magia en el lugar, el Ministerio de Magia dio por sentado que era cosa de muggles, aunque lo cierto es que en aquella época acababa de fugarse Sirius Black y estaban demasiado ocupados intentando limpiar su imagen frente al público como para preocuparse de un estudiante desaparecido. Por su parte, la policía muggle no encontró ninguna pista útil y el caso quedó relegado a un segundo plano.

-¿Y sobre él qué puede decirme? Estaba en su casa después de todo, de algo se acordará.

-Sí, me acuerdo bien de él. Uno tiene tendencia a recordar a los pocos alumnos con alguna posibilidad de futuro a los que da clase.

Ante esto, Axel esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Saïx siempre fue muy eficiente. Hay cosas que no cambian.

-La verdad es que fue todo un shock que entrara en Slytherin, ya que fue el primer alumno hijo de muggles en más de cien años que lo hizo. Sus compañeros se metían bastante con él al principio, pero al cabo de dos semanas comenzaron a acabar en la enfermería víctima de hechizos más avanzados que los que se estudian en primero, segundo o incluso tercero. El chico hizo uno de sus objetivos conocer hechizos de tres o cuatro cursos por encima del suyo para persuadir a posibles atacantes de hacer algo en su contra, y no tardó en ganarse el respeto de los compañeros de cursos superiores de su casa, porque si en Slytherin se valora algo además de la sangre es el poder. Cuando estaba en tercero ya nadie en su casa se metía con él e incluso los gemelos Weasley lo dejaban en paz ya que en más de una ocasión, al intentar gastarle una broma, el chico les había atrapado y utilizado algún hechizo desagradable con ellos. Me supera cómo lo hizo siendo que hasta McGonagall es incapaz de atrapar a esos dos.

Axel y Roxas intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Xigbar.

Ante la ceja levantada de Snape y la mirada curiosa de Naminé, Roxas aclaró:

-Saïx tiene bastante práctica atrapando a gente que intenta jugársela.

-Como sea.- Masculló Snape.- El caso es que Dumbledore siempre ha creído que su desaparición tuvo algo que ver con antiguos mortífagos que se negaban a aceptar a alguien inferior para ellos en su casa. Ahora tendré que quitarle la idea de la cabeza antes de que decida convertir al chico en un mártir, porque no creo que sea una casualidad que esté relacionado con ustedes y desaparezca. ¿O hay mucha gente que lo está y es una coincidencia que desapareciera poco antes que su amiga?

-Pues a ver… estamos los miembros de la Organización XIII,- Axel comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- Sora, Riku y Kairi, los bichos con problemas de habla, los tarados esos del grupo de reconstrucción de Bastión Hueco, las mil formas diferentes de Xehanort… Seremos unos treinta o así, sería mucha casualidad que la desaparición de Saïx fuese mera coincidencia.

-Bien, pues si ya lo tienen todo claro, lárguense de mi despacho y vayan a molestar a otra parte.- Los echó el hombre, bajando la cabeza a las redacciones que estaba corrigiendo antes de ser interrumpido por Axel.

El pelirrojo se levanto, cogió el periódico y salió del despacho seguido de Roxas y Naminé.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta, pero en cuanto la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cerró, asegurando la privacidad del trío, Roxas y Naminé se lanzaron a hacer preguntas.

Axel levantó las manos y dijo en tono medio en broma, pero que no llegaba a ser su actitud de siempre:

-A ver, de uno en uno niños.

-¿Por qué has reaccionado de esa forma al ver el artículo?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Estabas preocupado, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?- Siguió Roxas.- ¿Qué pasa con Saïx?

Axel suspiró e hizo un gesto hacía los sofás donde solían sentarse a leer periódicos.

-Será mejor que os sentéis.

Los dos rubios le hicieron caso y Axel se dejó caer en la alfombra.

-Roxas, supongo que recordarás que, cuando estábamos en la Organización, siempre me negaba a hablar de mi pasado.- El chico asintió.- Bien, veréis, antes de convertirme en incorpóreo vivía en Radiant Garden y era un crío creído que quería ser inmortal en los recuerdos de la gente. Me llamaba Lea. Mi mejor amigo era un chico serio con un sentido del humor algo retorcido que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra y la primera impresión que daba era la de antipático. Su nombre era Isa.

-¿Isa…?- Comenzó Naminé.

-Isa como en Saïx menos X, sí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿si erais mejores amigos por qué os llevabais mal en la Organización?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Al descubrir que como incorpóreo no tenía corazón Saïx pasó de seco a volverse frío y comenzó a reprocharme cada vez que yo me comportaba como mi antiguo yo: según él era una pérdida de tiempo actuar como algo que ya no éramos. Para mí, en cambio, era una forma de no olvidar lo que luchaba por recuperar. A lo largo de varios años fuimos distanciándonos poco a poco y cuando os conocí s vosotros y a Xion Saïx se sintió reemplazado.

-¿Por eso la tomaba tanto con nosotros?- Preguntó Roxas, recordando sus múltiples peleas con Saïx y sus quejas sobre él en la torre del reloj.

-Eso creo.

-En resumidas cuentas, ahora tenemos dos personas a las que rescatar.- Dijo Naminé.

-Eso parece.

* * *

Como se había vuelto su ritual diario, Xion estaba de rodillas junto al agujero en la pared, su cuerpo apoyado contra el muro. Ese día habían tenido otra de sus "sesiones" y ambos necesitaban más que nunca la confirmación de que no estaban solos.

Xion, envuelta en la sábana que ya había comenzado a romperse por los bordes, sostenía la ligeramente temblorosa mano de Saïx, que se aferraba a ella con la misma fuerza con la que ella lo aferraba a él.

-Xion, acabo de pensar en algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Cuando te trajeron aquí ¿recuerdas si estuviste en una nave gumi?

-Sí, unas horas.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Saïx dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sé dónde estamos.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-A mí no me metieron en ninguna nave. Supongo que eso explica que sigamos vivos después de todo: bienvenida a mi mundo, Xion.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡Ta-ta-tachán!

Y hasta aquí llegamos en el capítulo de hoy n.n

Os digo desde ahora que en este fic haré una mezcla de los Kingdom Hearts numerados y el 358/2 Days, lo que viene a decir que habrá mundos en los que ayuden con la trama principal y otros en los que no hagan prácticamente nada con respecto a ella.

¡Y estamos terminando este mundo! Dos o tres capítulos más y se acabó Harry Potter, pasaremos a otro mundo con más acción, ¡qué ilusión! La verdad es que un fic en Hogwarts sin montar trama con los personajes del colegio se hace algo aburrido, pero si lo hacía habría perdido demasiados capítulos con Harry Potter.

¿Qué? ¿Alguien se aventura a suponer cuál es el próximo mundo?

Os daré una pista por capítulo:

No es un manga.

Nos leemos pronto =D


	22. El Ministerio de Magia

Buenos días, gente =)

¡¿A que no os esperábais esto? Ò.O Pues aquí estamos con el capítulo 22. Después de este ya solo quedan dos en el mundo de Harry Potter.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, entramos en la primera recta final…

* * *

**Capítulo 22: El Ministerio de Magia**

Tras el descubrimiento del renacimiento y la desaparición de Saïx se añadió más presión todavía a la investigación, por lo que añadieron, al hecho de pasarse todos los ratos libres investigando aquel mundo, un horario de saltarse clases de forma programada, de tal forma que todos se saltaban dos horas de clase al día para sumarlas a la investigación. Axel tenía una teoría, pero no la quería compartir hasta estar seguro del todo.

De todas formas, no fue hasta un par de días antes de navidad cuando completaron la lectura de todos los periódicos.

Ese día había sido diferente, ya que Harry Potter, en el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto curso, se había despertado de una pesadilla diciendo que la serpiente de Voldemort había atacado a Arthur Weasley, el padre de los hermanos Weasley, en el Ministerio de Magia. Minutos después se habían llevado a Ginny y los gemelos para ir al hospital con el resto de la familia.

* * *

En la Sala de los Menesteres los tres viajeros estaban sentados, esperando a que Axel hablara.

El chico sacó su libreta de recortes y la abrió por una página con una larga lista que seguía en las siguientes hojas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Esto, mi querida Naminé, es una lista de todas las veces que han robado en una tienda de pociones o un almacén, y las pociones que han robado cada vez. Si la miráis detenidamente- el pelirrojo dejó la lista en la mesa frente a los otros dos- veréis que siempre roban lo mismo, a pesar de que la mayoría de esas tiendas tengan pociones e ingredientes mucho más caros: pociones para el dolor, para regenerar sangre, para regenerar huesos, para dormir, para inmovilizar…

-¿Quieres decir que las están usando…?

-Con Xion y Saïx. Eso creo. Todo eso comenzó antes de que Lord Voldemort pusiera en marcha sus planes para resucitar, siquiera, así que podemos eliminarlos a él y a su pequeña panda de fanáticos de la lista de sospechosos. Por otro lado, si lo pensáis este mundo es mejor, al menos que los otros que conocemos, para retener a alguien a intentar sonsacarle información, ya que tiene muchas más facilidades a la hora de curar.

-Pero para saber usar todo eso tendrían que tener al menos un mago entre ellos.- Comentó Naminé.- Porque a este mundo no vino Sora, es imposible que quienquiera que esté detrás de todo esto sea de aquí.

-Eso he pensado yo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?

Axel sonrió de lado.

-Vamos a utilizar un viejo truco de la Organización XIII.

-¿Dónde hay que colarse?- Preguntó Rosas, comprendiendo enseguida de qué iba el plan.

-En el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Crees que se habrán registrado como una especie de sociedad mágica legal?- Preguntó Roxas en broma.- Ya me lo imagino "asociación de secuestradores de antiguos asociados del elegido de la llave espada". Seguro que los subvenciona maléfica y todo.

-Oye, pues no es algo que haya que descartar.- Al ver la mirada que Roxas le echaba, Axel se apresuró a aclarar:- Lo de Maléfica, quiero decir. Aunque ella sabe bastante, no lo sabe todo y seguro que, de proponérselo, se le ocurrirían un par de planes usando antiguos miembros de la Organización y portadores de la llave espada. Pero lo que yo he pensado está más en la línea de que dudo que un grupo así, de estar aquí, no se haya protegido con barreras o algo, y como no creo que hayan pedido permiso puede que el ministerio tenga una investigación abierta o algo.

-Porque, para qué irse a otro mundo si aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan y nadie tiene ni idea de lo que están haciendo o para qué.- Concluyó Naminé.

-Así que esta noche nos colamos en el Ministerio de Magia.- Declaró Axel felizmente.

-Deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, seguro que le conoce al menos diez puntos débiles al sitio.- Sugirió Roxas.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore parpadeó, miró de nuevo a los chicos frente a él y volvió a parpadear, por una vez sin ningún rastro de brillos bailarines o luces en sus ojos.

Por buena mesura, parpadeó una vez más.

Entonces el brillo volvió a sus ojos y sonrió benignamente.

-Es una gran deducción, sin duda, aunque a mi parecer lo que pretendéis hacer es muy arriesgado, especialmente tras el incidente de hoy con Arthur Weasley.

-Ya, ya, lo que sea.- Interrumpió Axel impacientemente.- ¿Puede hacerse o no?

-Por supuesto, lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir a la cabina de teléfono que sirve de acceso desde el mundo muggle, declarar puesto propósito y entrar.

-¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Roxas, incrédulo.

-Bueno, tendréis que aseguraros de que el guardia que controla las varitas no esté cuando vayáis a pasar por su escritorio, pero como de noche están todos los departamentos cerrados y nunca va nadie suele tomarse largos descansos.

-No, no. Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que el Ministerio de Magia es muy seguro o algo así?

-Sí, si intentas forzar las barreras de protección, pero no han caído en el peligro que supone la entrada por la cabina. Y como las declaraciones de intenciones llevan semanas de retraso para ser revisadas, podéis decir lo que os apetezca.

-Genial, pues eso era todo.- Dijo Axel, levantándose.

-Esperad un momento.- El hombre rebuscó en uno de los cajones y sacó tres pulseras de hilo negro y rojo que dejó en la mesa.- Esto son trasladores, si os los ponéis, al activarlos vosotros y cualquier persona a la que estéis tocando seréis transportados aquí de inmediato. La palabra para activarlos es "fénix".

-Vaya, gracias.- Dijo Naminé. Cogió una de las pulseras de la mesa y se la puso.

-Si os veis en apuros venid aquí sin dudarlo. Buena suerte.

* * *

Teniendo la dirección de las calle, encontrar la cabina fue muy sencillo. Una vez estuvieron dentro y hubieron marcado el número que Dumbledore les había apuntado en un papel la máquina les pidió que dijeran su nombre y propósito en el ministerio. Roxas hizo un gesto indicando que le dejasen a él.

-Roxas, Axel y Naminé buscando información sobre los psicópatas secuestradores de amigos para ir a patearles el culo y rescatar a nuestros amigos.

Del cajón del cambio salieron tres chapas, cada una con uno de sus nombres y el texto "misión de reconocimiento, rescate y eliminación".

-Qué recuerdos, aquí se resumen nuestros tipos de misiones en la Organización.- Dijo Axel al ponerse la chapa.

-A mí nunca me enviaron a eliminar a nadie.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuándo te mandaron a por Riku?

-Cierto… Pero fallé, no era Riku y tú capturaste a Xion.

Axel suspiró melodramáticamente.

-Si es que era vuestra niñera, pobre de mí…

-¿Queréis parar? Ya hemos llegado.- Les regañó Naminé al tiempo que las puertas se abrían en el atrio del ministerio.

Tal como el director predijera, no había mi rastro del guardia que debería estar vigilando la entrada de visitantes, una capa colgada del respaldo del asiento del escritorio era la única prueba de que el hombre había estado allí.

-Venga, démonos prisa.

Los tres se dirigieron a uno de los ascensores y, tras pulsar el botón donde estaba señalado el departamento de aurores, esperaron en un silencio nervioso a que el ascensor pitara indicando la llegada al piso.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la entrada del departamento de aurores. Había un par de aurores de guardia, aburridos jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero, como ya habían previsto su presencia, Naminé sacó una esfera de magia morfeo y la utilizó en ellos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

El plan era simple: Axel, siendo el que tenía mayor experiencia en este tipo de misiones, entraría y buscaría entre las investigaciones de lugares y sitios en busca de algo que pudiera estar relacionado con el grupo que buscaban; Naminé pondría una barrera como la de la nave gumi sobre los tres y otra que la avisaría si alguien se acercaba más de la cuenta; y Roxas esperaría, varita en mano, para aturdir a quien se acercase. La llave espada quedaba reservada para casos extremos y sincorazón, no vaya a ser que dejasen heridas sin identificar en alguien.

A la mañana siguiente esa incursión pasaría por un intento de robo fallido o lo que quisieran llamarlo, pero nadie sabría de ellos hasta que revisaran las entradas de la noche, y para entonces ya no estarían ni en ese mundo.

Naminé había colocado las barreras y Roxas iba a colocarse en su sitio cuando Axel lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-¿No me das un beso de buena suerte?

Roxas giró los ojos y se acercó con toda la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Axel, viéndoselo venir, le tiró del brazo cambiándole el rumbo y atrapando los labios del rubio en un ardiente beso que tuvo a Naminé girándose disimuladamente para darles algo de intimidad.

-¿Ves? Eso está mejor.

Roxas, ruborizado, lo apartó de un empujón y se alejó mascullando.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer esas cosas?

* * *

Dos horas, tres aturdidos y diez partidas de ajedrez ganadas por Naminé a Roxas (pasados diez minutos habían decidido cogerles el tablero a los aurores dormidos) más tarde Axel apareció con una sonrisa victoriosa frente a sus compañeros.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Roxas animado, y se levantó justo al mismo tiempo en que el alfil de Naminé masacraba a su rey.

-Hace dos años, en un pequeño pueblo muggle de Escocia, desapareció un hospital antiguo y abandonado. La gente del pueblo parece haber olvidado su existencia y ningún mago o bruja que se haya acercado a donde estaba ha podido encontrarlo.

-¿Y cómo planeas entrar?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una de las llaves maestras del universo…- Dijo Axel, haciendo un gesto casual hacia Roxas.

Al igual que para ir al ministerio, los chicos cogieron las tres escobas que el director les había prestado y que habían dejado escondidas en la calle para llegar a la localización del lugar que Axel había encontrado.

Una hora antes del amanecer estaban los tres en pie frente a donde Naminé aseguraba que había una barrera mágica.

-Preparaos, si son ellos sabrán que tenemos una llave espada, no os separéis.- Dijo Axel con los Chackrams ya invocados.

Roxas y Naminé asintieron, la chica con su bloc de dibujo y un cuaderno en mano y Roxas con la llave espada preparada.

-Allá voy.

Roxas levantó el arma por encima de su cabeza, hizo un corte en el espacio que tenía delante y frente a ellos se abrió una grieta que creció a una velocidad de vértigo, dejando al descubierto un enorme edificio, una mole oscura en la noche con algunas ventanas iluminadas.

Y entonces una estruendosa alarma comenzó a sonar en el edificio.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy n.n

¿Qué tal? ¿Me odiáis mucho?

Seguimos con las pistas sobre el siguiente mundo:

No es un manga.

No es de Disney.

Venga, nos leemos pronto n.n


	23. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles…

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo :3

Gracias a un comentario en un review he decidido seguir un ritmo de actualizaciones semanal, subiendo un capítulo cada jueves. No sé hasta cuándo durará, pero de momento sabed que tengo varios capítulos más escritos, así que unas semanas seguro n.n

¡Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo en el mundo de Harry Potter!

Otra vez, perodón por la mierda de escenas de acción.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles…**

La alarma saltó de repente, sobresaltando a todos los que trabajaban en el laboratorio del primer piso. A la chica nueva se le cayó un vial con una muestra de sangre del sujeto número 2 al suelo, el chico que estaba calibrando los ajustes para la próxima sesión del sujeto 3 volcó el café y el supervisor se levantó tan rápido que la bata se le enganchó a la silla y terminó cayéndose al suelo, la silla siguiendo su trayecto.

-¡¿Pero qué coño pasa?- Exclamó el hombre, levantándose de un salto y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, donde se había golpeado con la esquina de una mesa.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio y que se quedó mirando la escena con aire de desaprobación.

-Tenemos que irnos. Vexen, prepara al sujeto 1.- Ordenó secamente al hombre que se había caído, un rubio que ahora murmuraba entre dientes algo sobre el respeto.

-¿Y qué hay de los sujetos 2 y 3?- Preguntó Vexen una vez se hubo recompuesto.

-No son tan prioritarios, apenas queda nada que hacer con ellos.

-¡Aún quedan opciones!- Protestó el rubio, negándose a abandonar un experimento inconcluso.

-Bueno, si te vez capaz de derrotar a Axel y a Roxas puedes intentarlo, una vez hayas sacado de aquí al sujeto 1, por supuesto.- El hombre de pelo plateado se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Vexen decir algo.

-Axel…- Gruñó el rubio entre dientes.

-Te mató una vez, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto le duraste? ¿Un golpe?

-¡Al menos a mí no me ganó un niñato más corto que una piedra!

-Por poco.

-Perdone, señor.- Interrumpió la chica nueva, dirigiéndose al recién llegado.- ¿Nosotros qué hacemos?

-Los magos id a cortarles el paso. Vuestros enemigos son unos críos, pero haréis bien en no subestimarlos. Los muggles destruid todos los datos de los ordenadores, que no quede nada.

-¿Y tú qué harás?- Preguntó Vexen.

-Preparar la nave gumi con todo lo que nos llevaremos.- Dicho esto, el hombre se marchó. Por primera vez desde que entrara, Vexen notó el disco duro que llevaba en una de las manos.

-Por supuesto, no vaya a ser que vuelvan a patearte el culo…- Gruñó el rubio entre dientes.- Ya lo habéis oído, mocosos. ¡Moved el culo!

* * *

Xion se despertó sobresaltada cuando sonó la alarma, y se levantó como un resorte, corriendo hacia el agujero.

-¡Saïx! ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la chica, encogida con la cabeza junto al hueco de la pared.

-Una alarma. Diría que están bajo ataque.

-¿Nos atacan?- Se preguntó Xion.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Dime, Xion, ¿cómo están tus fuerzas?

-No muy mal, todavía faltan un par de horas para que vengan a buscarnos.

-¿Crees que podrías invocar la llave espada?

-¡¿Quieres escapar?

-Esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad, Xion.

-Sí… es verdad. Vamos.

Xion se puso en pie y escuchó a Saïx hacer lo mismo.

-Apártate de la pared.

Sin pensarlo, la chica retrocedió varios pasos. Entonces escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, objetos cayendo, pasos y una mano se posó en su hombro. Dio un respingo, habiendo perdido la costumbre del contacto físico más allá de empujones, que la arrastraran y Saïx sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Dónde está la puerta?- Preguntó Saïx.

-Por aquí.

* * *

El chico estaba encogido sobre sí mismo en la cama como siempre cuando la estridente alarma comenzó a sonar. Por un breve instante la idea de escapar bailó en su mente, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado las anteriores veces que había intentado huir y se encogió más en sí mismo.

Aún así, la idea de ser rescatado no desapareció ni por un momento.

* * *

Roxas se lanzó detrás de una pared justo a tiempo para esquivar otra maldición que habían lanzado en su dirección.

-¡¿Pero qué coño hacen magos aquí?- Gritó por encima del sonido de una explosión cercana.

-¡Y yo que sé!- Respondió la voz de Axel por alguna parte en la zona de la escalera.- ¡Pero te juro que si me tiran otra _bombarda_ haré saltar este puto edificio por los aires!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Todavía no hemos encontrado a Xion y a Saïx!

En un principio el plan había consistido en buscar los tres juntos, pero entonces, cuando habían terminado de explorar el primer piso y se dirigían al segundo, un grupo de diez magos vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio les había atacado.

Tras intercambiar un buen abanico de hechizos y amenazas, Axel había conseguido subir las escaleras con Naminé y, mientras la chica seguía adelante, el chico se había quedado cortándoles el paso a los magos. Roxas, mientras tanto, estaba evitando que pudieran bajar al piso de abajo y subir por otro camino.

Pero, a pesar de tenerlos atrapados en la escalera y a la mitad ya inconscientes, los magos seguían siendo un problema.

-Ya me están tocando las narices…- masculló Roxas buscando en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar un paquete que los gemelos Weasley le habían dado cuando comenzó a saltarse clases, creyendo que él y sus amigos estaban preparando alguna broma gorda. Por lo visto, Axel estaba muy vigilado y era más seguro darle las cosas a él.

-En momentos desesperados…

Roxas se llevó una mano sobre la boca y la nariz, lanzó el objeto que había sacado a la escalera y salió corriendo hacia allí, ahora ambas manos sobre la nariz y la boca. Esquivó a varios magos que se habían echado al suelo tosiendo y medio ahogándose y Axel salió corriendo detrás de él, también tapándose la cara.

Cuando hubieron corrido una distancia prudencial se detuvieron.

-No sabía que tenías una bomba fétida de los gemelos Weasley. Eso ha sido cruel.- Se rio Axel.

-Si tú lo dices… Vayamos a buscar a Naminé.

* * *

Naminé iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso del hospital, habiendo descartado ya el primero, cuando se encontró con la hoja de un arma a escasos centímetros de la garganta. Un arma grande, azul y con partes plateadas.

-¿Saïx…?- Preguntó la chica, insegura.

En arma se apartó un poco y ella pudo girarse, quedando cara a cara con el joven de pelo azul vestido con una raída bata gris.

-¿Naminé?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, de detrás de Saïx salió una chica bajita y de pelo negro vestida con la misma ropa.

-¡Naminé!- Exclamó la chica, sonriendo débilmente.

-¡Xion!- Gritó Naminé y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Ante el repentino contacto físico, Xion se tensó y Naminé se apartó, mirándola con aprensión.

-¿Xion? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, preocupada.

-S-sí, se me pasará enseguida.

-¿Has sido tú quién ha atacado?- Preguntó Saïx, apartando la atención de Xion.

-Más o menos.- Respondió la rubia.- Los que están peleando son Axel y Roxas.

Xion y Saïx se miraron y la morena soltó una risita.

-Parece que yo tenía razón.- Dijo.

-¡Xion!- Gritó una voz, y un torbellino rubio se lanzó sobre la chica. Sion se tensó un momento, como con Naminé, pero se relajó enseguida y correspondió el abrazo a Roxas. Recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que se habían visto ella había muerto.

-Pero déjala respirar, hombre.- Se rio Axel, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Ya habéis acabado en la escalera?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Todo despejado.- Sonrió Axel, pero se quedó serio en seguida, mirando fijamente a Saïx.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del pasillo por un momento, hasta que Saïx dijo:

-Axel.

Y entonces el pelirrojo sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Ves como soy inmortal? Han pasado cien años y aún te acuerdas de mí.

Saïx esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me habría olvidado de ti, pero con tan poco que hacer las gilipolleces de un payaso como tú son un buen entretenimiento.

Axel se rio y le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegra ver que tu lisiado sentido del humor está de vuelta.

Al separarse, Axel miró a Xion, que estaba parada, hecha un manojo de nervios, junto a Roxas.

Xion recordaba bien la última vez que había visto a Axel. El pelirrojo había estado al borde de lo que ahora la chica sabía identificar como una crisis nerviosa, y todo había sido culpa suya.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme? Que me he dejado el culo para llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo Axel, y la envolvió en un abrazo que ella no tardó en corresponder.

-No es por cortaros el reencuentro ni nada,- comenzó Saïx, ignorando la mirada asesina que Roxas ni se molestó en disimular,- pero Xion y yo creemos que hay una tercera persona aquí. La estábamos buscando al encontrarnos con Naminé.

-¿Otro secuestrado de la época de Sora?- Preguntó Axel.

-Yo no me he encontrado ninguna habitación ocupada mientras venía.- Dijo Naminé.

-A lo mejor se lo llevan.- Susurró Xion.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Bueno…- comenzó la chica,- nosotros no sabemos por qué nos han traído aquí, pero nadie ha intentado capturarnos desde que saltó la alarma, ¿y si solo les interesa esta tercera persona?

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar la nave gumi.- Decidió Naminé.

-Cuando me trajeron, recuerdo que bajamos muchas escaleras.- Dijo Xion.

-¿El terrado?- Sugirió Roxas.

-Vamos a ver.

* * *

Tras subir cuatro pisos de escaleras Axel abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared y los cinco salieron al frío de la noche de diciembre, justo a tiempo para ver una nave gumi despegando.

En la ventana trasera, con las manos y la cara pegadas al cristal, estaba un niño de unos seis años que se quedó mirándolos fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules, los picos de su pelo castaño caídos reflejando la misma tristeza que se veía en sus ojos.

Junto al niño estaba un hombre rubio vestido con una bata de laboratorio que les dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad. Al fondo de la nave, en los controles, se veía la espalda de otro hombre con una bata de laboratorio y el pelo plateado.

En cuestión de segundos la nave gumi había desaparecido.

-¿Ese era… Sora?- Preguntó Roxas, mirando fijamente el punto donde la nave había desaparecido.

-Ese capullo de Vexen, tenía que habérmelo imaginado.- Gruñó Axel, apretando tanto los puños que se hizo sangre en la palma de la mano.

-¿Quién era el del pelo plateado? ¿Xemnas?- Preguntó Xion.

-O el sincorazón que poseyó a Riku.- Sugirió Naminé.

-También puede ser el corpóreo. Ese hombre tiene demasiadas formas para ser sano.- Dijo Saïx.

Una explosión en una de las plantas inferiores hizo temblar todo el complejo.

-¡Hora de irse!- Gritó Axel agarrando a Saïx del brazo mientras Roxas cogía a Xion.

Al mismo tiempo que la palabra "fénix" hacía desaparecer a los cinco del terrado, una serie de explosiones destruyeron la estructura del edificio, que se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Esto ya era más predecible, ¿verdad?

¿Qué versión de Xehanort creéis que iba en la nave gumi?

Seguimos con las pistas:

No es un manga.

No es de Disney.

Entra en la categoría de ciencia-ficción.

Nos leemos la semana que viene n.n


	24. Episodio cerrado

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…"

Visto lo visto, se acabaron las adivinanzas por ahora ya que varias personas han acertado… Sí, es Star Wars n.n Pero no os digo qué película :3

Aún así, no llegarán ni en este ni en el siguiente capítulo, porque quiero sacar algo antes.

El nuevo misterio que os presento es muy facilito, no os quejaréis n.n Y está prohibido intentar matarme.

A leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Episodio cerrado**

A medida que la consciencia fue tomando posesión del cuerpo de Xion, la chica fue percatándose de varias cosas. Lo primero que notó fue el cómodo y mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo, después el calor que, a través de la sábana, le llegaba de las gruesas mantas que la cubrían, el silencio tranquilo que la rodeaba y la muy tenue luz que caía sobre sus párpados.

Xion abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen que, recordaba, daba un techo blanco de noche, iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, y en su visión periférica lo que parecían ser unas cortinas sin correr alrededor de la cama.

Fue a sentarse pero una voz a su derecha le dijo:

-Yo que tú no haría eso.

-¿Saïx?- Preguntó la chica, girándose en esa dirección y distinguiendo ligeramente una silueta sobre la cama de al lado.- ¿Por qué no?

-Antes he intentado levantarme, así que Axel les ha echado un hechizo a las camas. Si intentas levantarte te caerás de culo al colchón.- Xion vio que Saïx hacía un gesto hacia la pared que tenían en frente y Xion distinguió lo que parecía ser un sofá con tres figuras durmiendo en él: la primera estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma en una esquina, y las otras dos estaban una desparramada sobre el sofá y la otra tumbada encima de ella. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era quién.

Xion se rio por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Usaron un objeto de este mundo para sacarnos de allí. Se llama traslador, y como su nombre indica lleva a la gente de un sitio a otro, aunque el viaje no es muy agradable. Te desmayaste nada más llegar, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que la gente suele terminar vomitando la primera vez que los usa y tú estabas muy débil. Estamos en la enfermería de mi antiguo colegio, donde por lo visto estos tres han pasado los últimos meses investigando.

-¿El colegio mágico del que me hablaste?

-Sí. Te lo puedo enseñar cuando mejores, si nos libramos de los periodistas.

-¿Periodistas?

-Cuando desaparecí hace dos años, a ti se te llevaron hace cosa de año y medio, no se encontró ninguna pista y empezaron a correr todo tipo de rumores. El director, aparecimos en su despacho tras el viajecito, quería mantener esto en silencio, pero cuando perdiste el sentido Roxas te cogió en brazos y salió corriendo a la enfermería, con todos nosotros detrás. Me imagino que alguno de los estudiantes me reconoció y fue de tiro a la prensa para tener sus quince minutos de fama. No sé por qué, pero aquí más de uno mataría solo para salir en el diario. El caso es que ahora hay una acampada de periodistas en los terrenos inventándose toda clase de burradas.

-Deberíais dormir.- Dijo la voz medio dormida de Naminé desde el sofá.- Mañana nos pondremos al día.

* * *

Una vez Axel, Roxas y Naminé explicaron su parte de la historia, incluyendo cómo Naminé les devolvió los recuerdos a los chicos, la ayuda de Merlín y compañía y el incidente del diario robado, Xion y Saïx explicaron que ellos ni siquiera habían sabido quién estaba detrás de todo hasta verlos huyendo en la nave gumi.

-Pero algo sabemos con seguridad.- Dijo Saïx.- El hecho de que estuvieran Sora y alguna de las reencarnaciones de Xemnas nos indica que, lo que sea que traman, tiene que ver con Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas se dejó caer de espalda en la cama donde estaba sentado.

-¿Es que este tío no se cansa? ¿Cuántos intentos lleva ya?

-Que sepamos, dos.- Respondió Axel.

-Ya lo sé, era una pregunta retórica.

-Pues he decidido contestarla.

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Saïx se giró a preguntarle a Naminé:

-¿Por fin se han decidido a salir?

-Sí, ya era hora, ¿verdad?

-¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?- Gruñó Axel.

* * *

-Teniendo en cuenta que vosotros dos erais el secreto peor guardado d toda la Organización XIII ya era hora de que salierais juntos.- Respondió Saïx.- Por favor, si había hasta una apuesta para ver cuánto tardaríais, aunque creo que no la ha ganado nadie.

-¡¿Apostasteis sobre nosotros?

-Yo no, vete a gritarle a Luxord.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró cansadamente mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Habría sido mucho mejor mantener todo esto en secreto, porque después de todo el chico ya había dicho que se iría, como todos los demás, a perseguir al tal Vexen y los suyos. Cuando desapareciera el revuelo que había ahora no sería nada.

Tal como estaban las cosas, y teniendo en cuenta la negativa reputación de que contaba el director en esos momentos, las teorías de los periodistas y alumnos iban desde un secuestro por muggles locos hasta un intento de experimento por parte del director.

Y aprovechando esas teorías, la tan amada Sima Inquisidora de Hogwarts, Dolores Jane Umbridge, había decidido ir personalmente a interrogar a los "pobres y confusos chicos". Refiriéndose con ello a Saïx y Xion. ¿Había mencionado ya que la teoría con más peso sobre Xion era que el propio Dumbledore la había secuestrado de una familia de magos cuando era un bebé para experimentar con ella?

Encantador.

Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, Albus Dumbledore habría jurado que pudo sentir el shock y el espanto de Dolores Umbridge ante la escena que los saludó.

Axel y Saïx estaban tirados en el suelo, almohadas en mano peleando con ellas como si de espadas se trataran. Por otro lado, Roxas, Xion y Naminé estaban sentados en una cama, riéndose, animando a uno u a otro y comiendo de un enorme bote de palomitas.

Umbridge tosió con esa tos falsa suya para llamar la atención. La ignoraron. Volvió a toser. Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una almohada que había salido volando. Axel comenzó a intentar estrangular a Saïx. Umbridge tosió tan ato que casi le dio un ataque de tos real. Los chicos se detuvieron.

-¿Profesora?- Preguntó Axel con la voz más inocente del mundo, se quitó de encima de Saïx y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse como si no hubiera intentado asfixiarlo un momento atrás.

-¿Se puede saber… qué estaban haciendo?- Exigió saber la mujer, respirando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar su tono empalagosamente dulce.

-Le estaba expresando mi más sincera opinión a Saïx acerca de algo que me acaba de decir.- Respondió Axel con el mismo tono inocente.

-Oh, cierto, señor Littlefield,- la mujer se dirigió a Saïx ya en su asqueroso tono. Por detrás Roxas hizo una mueca,- ¿podría decirme dónde ha estado todo ese tiempo?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.- Respondió secamente Saïx.

Cierto, Dumbledore recordaba bien lo cortante que había sido siempre Saïx Littlefield. El chico se había ganado el título de segunda persona más terrorífica de Hogwarts, justo después de Severus. Todo un mérito.

-¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? Señor Littlefield,- comenzó a explicar Umbridge en el tono que se utiliza para hablar a los niños pequeños,- debería saber que soy una emisaria del Ministerio cuya misión principal es velar por el bienestar de los alumnos-

-¿Y eso debería importarme por qué…?

-¡Es evidente que usted ha estado retenido contra su voluntad, y el nombre de Albus Dumbledore resalta en todo esto!

Junto al sofá, Axel hizo el gesto de cortarse el cuello con un dedo, señalando a Umbridge con la otra mano, y Roxas le ofreció palomitas.

-¿En serio? Yo diría que lo evidente aquí es que usted es una mujer patética con aires de grandeza y las ideas más retorcidas que su propia mente. Debería saber que el director ha sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de lograr mi regreso.- Dijo Saïx en tono calmado y condescendiente, Umbridge volviéndose morada por momentos.

-Considérese expulsado, señor Littlefield.- Dijo la mujer antes de irse.

-Bueno, de todas formas ya me iba.

* * *

Tras despedirse de la gente a la que habían conocido, y evitar con gran maestría prometer que se pasarían a saludar cuando no sabían si serían capaces de hacerlo, el grupo compuesto ahora por cinco personas se dirigió a la zona del Bosque Prohibido donde estaba escondida la nave gumi. El plan era simple: ir a Vergel Radiante, actualizar la información que tenían y buscar a los que se les habían escapado, ya que ahora en este mundo había gente que sabía de ellos y como encontrarlos y estaba claro que no volverían a él.

* * *

Había recorrido tantas veces aquel camino que sería capaz de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, sin caerse y sabiendo junto a qué estaba pasando a cada momento. Como, de hecho, estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, o tal vez nunca había sido capaz de llevarla, pero podría decir que también hacía mucho tiempo desde que se le habían acabado las ideas.

Aquel lugar era curioso, misterioso y peligroso, e incluso sabiendo _qué_ era, eso no cambiaba su percepción sobre él.

**Continuará**

* * *

Pues aquí acabamos con Harry Potter, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje? Señoras y señores, abróchense los cinturones, vamos a despegar en nuestra siguiente aventura :3

Revieeeews.

Nos leemos.


	25. Los Maestros de la Llave Espada

Aquí estoy con la actualización de esta semana. Reconozco que este capítulo será un poco peñazo para muchos, pero es necesario para la trama.

Por si acaso: los que no hayáis jugado al BBS ni os hayáis spoileado todo el juego podríais llevaros algún spoiler, pero lo dudo.

¡Capítulo 25! En cierto sentido es como las bodas de plata del fic ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Los Maestros de la Llave Espada**

Nada más aterrizar en Vergel Radiante y poner los pies en tierra, los ocupantes de la nave gumi se vieron asaltados por una escandalera procedente de un grupo de chicos en los jardines. Dichos chicos no eran ni más ni menos que Zack, Cloud, Sefirot y Aerith entrenando a un grupo de chicos que fueron rápidamente identificados como pertenecientes al antiguo Comité de Reconstrucción de Bastión Hueco: Leon o Squall, Yuffie, Tifa…

-¡Hola chicos!- Los saludó Zack, gritando y agitando los brazos en la distancia.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntó Naminé cuando se acercaron, fijándose en que todos llevaban chándal y que, a excepción de Zack, estaban haciendo flexiones.

-Entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Cada vez aparecen más sincorazón y Merlín les propuso a estos chicos unirse.- Respondió Zack, comenzando a caminar con ellos hacia la casa de Merlín. Se giró y gritó:- ¡Te quedas al mando, Sefi!- Después tuvo que esquivar una espada de madera que pasó volando por donde había estado su cabeza.

Zack se quedó mirando a Saïx y a Xion y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, veo que los habéis encontrado. Mucho gusto, soy Zack.

Xion sonrió tímidamente y Saïx inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Entonces vais a volveros a casa?- Siguió hablando el moreno.

-Para nada.- Respondió Roxas.- Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Merlín, Zack se despidió de ellos y los cinco entraron, encontrando al mago leyendo una carta en la mesa del centro de la casa.

-¡Pero si sois vosotros! ¡Y veo que traéis compañía! Me alegro de veros, chicos, llegáis en el momento junto.

-¿El momento justo para qué?- Preguntó Axel.

-Un viejo amigo mío me ha escrito con noticias preocupantes con respecto a los sincorazón e iba a contactaros. Me alegra ver que habéis rescatado a vuestros amigos. Xion, supongo.- Dijo, mirando a la chica.- Y Saïx, A ti recuerdo haberte visto en el asalto de los sincorazón a Bastión Hueco hace cien años.- Dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-La verdad, Merlín,- Interrumpió Naminé,- es que tenemos problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?

-Cuando encontramos a Saïx y a Xion, ellos no eran los únicos capturados. Había al menos una tercera persona, pero se la llevaron. Era Sora, aunque era solo un niño.

-¿Sora? Vaya, esto se está complicando…- Murmuró Merlín.- Tenéis que ir a un sitio, a hablar con quien me ha mandado la carta. Por lo visto hay una zona con una gran actividad de energía del mundo de la oscuridad.

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿Adónde tenemos que ir?- Preguntó Axel.

-A la Torre de los Misterios, a hablar con el Maestro Yen Sid.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Sora fue a verle tras despertar el Villa Crepúsculo. Él fue quien le dijo que derrotara a la Organización XIII.- Explicó Roxas.

-Ah, ¿el que le dijo que, aunque no sabían ni el objetivo de la Organización ni nada, éramos una amenaza y tenía que destruirnos?- Preguntó Saïx, recordando lo perdido que había ido Sora todo el tiempo.

-Ese.

-¿Seguro que nos podemos fiar de él?- Preguntó Axel.

-El Maestro Yen Sid es un hombre muy sabio.- Dijo Merlín.- Hace mucho tiempo fue Maestro le la Llave Espada.

Esto captó la atención de todos.

-¿Pero no se suponía que Sora era el único elegido de la llave espada?- Preguntó Xion.

-Mmmmh, es algo bastante más complicado, él os lo explicará.

-Bueno, pues allá vamos.- Dijo Axel, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

El aterrizaje junto a la torre fue muy complicado debido al escaso espacio de tierra que había, y de hecho terminaron dándose un golpe contra el edificio. Saliendo de la nave iban todos discutiendo.

-Roxas, lo siento, te quiero muchísimo, pero tú no vuelves a aparcar.- Iba diciendo Axel.

-Ya tenemos a un grupo de psicópatas que han intentado matarnos, no hace falta que lo intentes tú también.- Gruñó Saïx, ayudando a caminar a Xion que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza contra una de las paredes de la nave.

-Parece que has heredado las capacidades de piloto de Sora.- Se rio Naminé.

Entraron en la torre y el silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-¿Pero qué coño…?- Comenzó Roxas.

-¿De verdad esperan que subamos tantas escaleras?- Terminó Axel, incrédulo.

-¿No habrá un ascensor?- Preguntó Xion.

-Eso le quitaría misticismo al lugar.- Dijo Saïx.

-Tendremos que ir subiendo, ¿no?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Me duelen los pies solo de ver tanto escalón.- Se quejó Axel cuando comenzaron a subir.

* * *

Media hora después, tras muchas protestas y algunas paradas en las salas que encontraban para descansar, llegaron al desván, donde, tras la puerta cerrada, encontraron a Yen Sid de espaldas a ellos mirando por la ventana.

-Me preguntaba quién vendría, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con antiguos miembros de la Organización XIII e incorpóreos.- Comenzó el hombre, girándose a mirarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos hemos cargado su esquema del bien y el mal?- Preguntó Axel de mal humor, dejándose caer de culo al suelo, cansado.

-No. Simplemente me habéis sorprendido.

-Maestro Yen Sid,- comenzó Naminé,- Merlín nos ha dicho que usted fue Maestro de la Llave Espada, ¿pero cómo puede ser eso si Sora-

-¿Si se supone que Sora era el elegido de la llave espada?- Concluyó Yen Sid por ella.- ¿Nunca os preguntasteis cómo, en ese caso, Riku podía utilizarla también? ¿O Mickey?

-Yo pensaba que Mickey sería un elegido anterior o algo, y que lo de Riku podía ser por su contacto con Sora.- Dijo Xion, pensativa.

Yen Sid suspiró.

-Será mejor que os sentéis, es una historia algo larga.- Le echó una mirada seria a Axel, que ya estaba desparramado en el suelo.

Los demás se sentaron y el maestro comenzó a hablar.

-La llave espada no elije a su portador, sino que existen personas con el potencial para empuñarla que reciben la habilidad otorgada por un portador de la llave espada. Durante miles de años, los portadores de la llave espada velaron por mantener el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad en los mundos. Los maestros acogían aprendices que después se convertían ellos mismos en Maestros de la Llave Espada y así sucesivamente en cada generación. Existía un lugar, incluso, que era permanentemente residencia de un maestro, un sitio donde se estrenaba a aprendices y desde el que se velaba por los demás mundos. Ese lugar se llamaba Tierra de Partida.

-Hace unos ciento diez años, sin embargo, algo sucedió que alteró el orden y este todavía no se ha restablecido. Por aquel entonces había dos Maestros de la Llave Espada: Eraqus y Xehanort.

-¡¿Xehanort?- Interrumpió Xion.- ¿Cómo el ser completo de Xemnas?

-"Como" no, era el ser completo de Xemnas. Xehanort era un maestro que viajaba por los diferentes mundos, mientras que Eraqus residía en Tierra de Partida con dos aprendices: Terra y Aqua. Un día, Xehanort llegó acompañado por su discípulo, que había perdido la memoria de una forma que el maestro dijo no saber y quería pedirle a Eraqus que se hiciera cargo de él. El chico se llamaba Ventus.

Axel y Saïx se miraron, reconociendo el nombre.

-¿Se refiere a un chico que era casi un clon de Roxas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, veo que lo conocisteis.- los dos chicos asintieron.- Durante varios años, Eraqus entrenó a los tres aprendices, que se hicieron grandes amigos, formando un vínculo parecido al de Sora, Riku y Kairi. Cuando llegó el día de examinar a Terra y Aqua para convertirse en Maestros de la Llave Espada, Xehanort fue invitado a observar el examen. Aqua aprobó, pero Terra no al haber utilizado el poder de la oscuridad. Después de aquello, por alguna razón que ni Mickey ni yo logramos averiguar, Terra se marchó y Ventus se fue siguiéndolo. Eraqus le pidió a Aqua que trajera de vuelta a Ventus y observara a Terra. Aqua tenía fe en su amigo, es algo que me dijo a mí en persona, y se marchó convencida de que superaría las expectativas de su maestro.

-Al mismo tiempo comenzaron a aparecer unas misteriosas criaturas formadas de oscuridad, los nescientes. A diferencia de los sincorazón, los nescientes no robaban los corazones de la gente, pero sí que causaban grandes problemas, así que Aqua también recibió la misión de descubrir su origen y detenerlos, algo que estaban haciendo Terra y Ventus por su cuenta. Desconozco qué sucedió durante los viajes que emprendieron, pero Xehanort siempre tuvo una gran fijación por Kingdom Hearts y cómo su poder había vuelto a crear los mundos tras una ancestral guerra entre miles de portadores de la llave espada. Los sucesos que se dieron entonces me confirmaron que Xehanort pretendía recrear aquel hecho, invocar Kingdom Hearts para ver renacer los mundos.

-A través de Mickey, que por aquel entonces era mi aprendiz, supe que Ventus se había enfrentado a un misterioso chico que ayudaba a Xehanort, un joven con el rostro cubierto llamado Vanitas. Lo siguiente que supe era que Xehanort, de alguna forma, había engañado a Terra para que se enfrentara a Eraqus y lo matara.

-Después de aquello hubo un enfrentamiento de Terra, Aqua y Ventus contra Xehanort y Vanitas. Desconozco la mayoría de hechos, Mickey llegó allí para encontrarse con que Vanitas había poseído el cuerpo de Ventus, Aqua se estaba enfrentando a él y no había rastro de Terra. Mickey ayudó a Aqua a vencer el combate y después trajo a los dos amigos aquí, pero Ventus, con lo que fuera que había sucedido en el combate, había perdido el corazón. Aqua se marchó diciendo que encontraría a sus amigos, pero aquella fue la última vez que la vimos.

-La razón por la que nació la historia del elegido de la llave espada fue porque, con los maestros y aprendices desaparecidos, la única persona capaz de blandir la llave espada sería aquella en la que el corazón de Ventus hubiese decidido descansar. Lo que no sabíamos, era que otros dos niños también habían recibido el poder de blandir la llave espada.

-Hay varias cosas que no acabo de entender.- Dijo Roxas, y los demás asintieron para indicar que ellos tampoco.- Si sabíais dónde estaba el corazón de Ventus, ¿por qué no se lo devolvisteis?

-No podíamos llegar a su cuerpo. No os confundáis, sabíamos dónde se encontraba, dónde sigue estando aún a día de hoy, pero ese lugar es imposible de alcanzar. Al marcharse de aquí, Aqua debió activar el mecanismo de protección de Tierra de Partida, convirtiéndola en un lugar por el que solo Aqua puede moverse sin sucumbir a su magia. Supongo que todos conocéis el Castillo del Olvido.

-¿Aqua lo creó?- Preguntó Xion.

-La Sala del Despertar…- Dijo Saïx, pensativo.

-¿La sala que Xemnas nos hizo buscar en el castillo?- Preguntó Axel.- ¿Crees que ahí está Ventus?

-Si lo piensas, tiene sentido. Xemnas querría comprobar cómo terminó lo que sea que le hizo a Ventus.- Dijo Saïx.

-Lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta.- Axel se giró a mirar a Yen Sid.- ¿Cómo no os disteis cuenta de que era él el aprendiz de Ansem?

-Debes comprender que, de algún modo que desconocemos, Xehanort era más joven cuando se convirtió en aprendiz, y había perdido el poder de blandir la llave espada. No nos dimos cuenta de quién era hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Vergel Radiante había sido consumido por la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto?- Preguntó Xion.

-Porque cometí el error de ocultarlo una vez, y creo que habría evitado muchas tragedias el que Sora y Riku hubiesen sabido exactamente a qué se enfrentaban. Sea lo que sea que está sucediendo ahora, según lo que visteis, y que Merlín me explicó en una carta antes de que llegarais, Xehanort, o alguno de los seres derivados de él, tiene que ver en todo lo que está sucediendo: me parece que, por lo menos, tenéis derecho a conocer toda la historia que podáis. Y, quién sabe, tal vez os encontréis con Terra o con Aqua en vuestro viaje, y será bueno que sepáis reconocerlos.

Yen Sid sacó una fotografía de entre las páginas de un libro en su mesa y se levantó para dársela a los chicos sentados en el suelo. En ella salían dos chicos y una chica, los tres sentados al borde de una colina. Uno de los chicos era extremadamente parecido a Roxas, aunque en su rostro se apreciaba que sonreía más a menudo que este. Ventus. El otro chico era alto, tenía el pelo oscuro y, aunque sonreía, se notaba que era el más serio de los tres. Terra. La chica tenía el pelo y los ojos azules y se reía, saludando a la cámara, mientras Terra y Ventus discutían en broma. Aqua.

-Me recuerdan… a nosotros.- Comentó Roxas a Axel y a Xion, mirando la foto.

-Se parece a aquel día en que Axel y tú estabais haciendo el idiota en la torre del reloj.- Concedió Xion.

-Tú bien que te reíste ese día, señorita.- Amonestó Axel en broma.

-Maestro Yen Sid,- Interrumpió Naminé,- Merlín nos habló de que había una zona con mucha actividad de la oscuridad que le preocupaba.

-Sí… sí, es cierto. Ahora no tenéis ninguna pista de este nuevo enemigo, ¿verdad?- Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.- En ese caso, me gustaría pediros un favor. Tal vez incluso encontréis algo que os sea de utilidad.

-Usted dirá.- Dijo Axel, haciendo un gesto para que continuara.

-Existe un gran conglomerado de mundos lejos de aquí en los que, durante miles de años, los Maestros de la Llave Espada no han intervenido. Estos mundos tienen su propio orden, y cuentan con un grupo de guerreros que mantienen el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. O lo mantenían. Hace cosa de unos veinte años, el poder de la oscuridad comenzó a fortalecerse en esa área del universo y desde entonces no hemos recibido noticias de lo que está sucediendo allí. Debido a que nosotros mismos no disponíamos de ningún portador de la llave espada, no teníamos medios de solucionar lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo, pero ahora estáis vosotros. Me gustaría pediros que fuerais a esos mundos y, de ser necesario, ayudaseis a restablecer el equilibrio en esa zona de la galaxia.

-¿Y esos guerreros que deberían mantener el orden cómo se llaman? Lo digo por saber quiénes son si nos encontramos alguno.

-Son los caballeros Jedi, y su poder reside en la Fuerza.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y se acabó.

Ahora ya sí que pasamos al siguiente mundo.

¿Reviews?


	26. La Estrella de la Muerte

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

No voy a daros excusas porque **este retraso ha sido totalmente intencionado.**

¿Y por qué? Os preguntaréis. Muy sencillo. El día anterior a cuando me tocaba actualizar perdí mi pen, me dio un poco la depre y tardé un par de días en reescribir el capítulo, por lo que dejé la actualización para la semana siguiente. Antes de actualizar, yo siempre compruebo que no haya reviews de última hora, respondo a los reviews y entonces subo el capítulo. El día que iba a actualizar vi que tenía un mensaje privado y, al leerlo… digamos que me tocó **mucho** los ovarios. En ese mensaje, una persona a la que no voy a nombrar, me exigía de forma bastante grosera que actualizase, porque la semana anterior no lo había hecho y se estaba "impacientando" y os estaba "atormentando". No lo estaba haciendo, había sido por circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad. Pero decidí hacerlo. Algo que debéis comprender es que yo soy muy inconstante, y al prometer un ritmo de actualizaciones estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. También soy infantil, caprichosa, egoísta y_**no me gusta que me den órdenes.**_ Así que decidí replicar mi retraso más largo hasta la fecha a la hora de subir un capítulo.

Pido disculpas a todas aquellas personas que se han visto afectadas por esto sin tener ninguna culpa, y espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Otras personas me enviaron mensajes preguntando si me había pasado algo, y eso está muy bien y tal. Pero lo que no se puede es ir exigiendo, porque los autores de fanfics lo único que sacamos es satisfacción, y si nos quitáis eso con groserías entonces no tenemos ninguna razón para subir nuestras historias.

En una nota más alegre, he subido el song-fic del que hablé hace tiempo. Se llama "La Cantata del diablo".

Ahora, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: La Estrella de la Muerte**

Antes de marcharse de la Torre de los Misterios, Yen Sid les había programado las coordenadas de uno de los planetas en el área de los mundos bajo la tutela de los caballeros Jedi.

Una vez el maestro dejó la nave gumi, una pelea se desató a bordo para decidir quién pilotaba.

-Debería pilotar yo, que tengo experiencia por los recuerdos de Sora.- Argumentó Roxas.

-Sí, y su capacidad para aterrizar. Argumento rechazado.- Respondió Axel.

-¿Y Xion? Ella también tiene esos recuerdos.- Sugirió Naminé.

Xion levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo cuando todos se giraron a mirarla.

-No, yo no… No me atrevo, seguramente me pase lo mismo que a Roxas.

-¡Oye!

-Tienes razón. ¿Y qué tal tú, Naminé? ¿No pilotaste desde Vergel Radiante hasta Villa Crepúsculo cuando buscabas a estos dos?- Propuso Saïx.

-Sí, pero no me fue muy bien, y era una distancia corta.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que pilotar yo.- Se resignó Axel.

-¿Tú?- Inquirió Saïx, incrédulo.- Tendríamos más posibilidades dejándole los controles al pato ese que iba con Sora. Piloto yo.

-Y una mierda. Como te dé por ponerte Berserker estamos muertos.

Y así fue cómo se desató la épica Pelea por los Mandos de la Nave, que no terminó con esta quemada o hecha trizas porque ambos combatientes se encostraron con una llave espada apuntada a la garganta antes de que pudiesen pasar de los puños a las armas.

El resultado de la pelea fue que Axel pilotaba, porque con un ojo morado Saïx iba a tenerlo algo difícil, y Naminé se negó a malgastar una materia cura porque "ese par de imbéciles no sepan controlar su testosterona".

* * *

El viaje resultó ser bastante más largo de lo previsto, y al final Axel y Saïx pasaron a turnarse pilotando. Eso, por supuesto, después de convencer a Naminé de que sería más perjudicial dejar a Axel pilotar si se caía de sueño que curarle el ojo a Saïx.

El viaje no parecía tener fin y para cuando el navegador indicó que habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto, casi cuatro días después de salir de la Torre de los Misterios, los ocupantes ya estaban más que listos para matarse los unos a los otros.

El hecho de que solo hubiese un baño para cinco personas hizo que la paciencia de Naminé y Xion se fuese volviendo más y más corta. A nadie le gusta que otra persona les interrumpa en el baño, y menos a una chica que se está intentando dar una ducha. Al tercer día, Naminé amenazó con que el siguiente que entrase en el baño sin llamar primero a la puerta acabaría convertido en una réplica de Marluxia.

Marluxia siempre era una buena amenaza, sobre todo con los tres miembros masculinos de la Organización XIII que había en esa nave.

Por supuesto, que cinco personas se viesen forzadas a coexistir por días en una nave cuya superficie no alcanzaba los treinta metros cuadrados tampoco ayudaba. Axel estaba listo para carbonizar a alguien por no poder pasar ni cinco minutos a solas con Roxas, Saïx había pasado a gruñir en vez de hablar la mayoría del tiempo y Xion comenzaba a creer que padecía de migrañas.

Tres camas individuales para cinco personas tampoco eran buenas para mejorar el humor de nadie. Aunque Axel y Saïx nunca dormían a la misma hora, seguían habiendo cuatro personas que supuestamente iban a dormir de "noche" después de dos veces seguidas en que alguien acabó en el suelo decidieron hacer turnos.

Al sexto día estaban todos gritándose porque alguien, que se negaba a identificarse, había conseguido atascar el retrete, y Saïx, que estaba pilotando en aquel momento, no se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a un cinturón de asteroides hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La carrera de obstáculos contra la muerte no mejoró el humor de nadie.

Finalmente, se estableció como una de las máximas prioridades el conseguir una nave más grande, con varios baños, camas y más de una habitación además de la sala de control.

* * *

Axel bostezó y le dio otro trago a su tercera taza de café del día. Después del incidente con el cinturón de asteroides se había decidido que Saïx era demasiado peligroso en los controles de la nave y, al comprobar que según el mapa de navegación ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, decidieron que Axel pilotase por el resto del camino. Por supuesto, para Axel, casi veinte horas seguidas de vuelo no constituían _estar llegando._

El pelirrojo se había vuelto tan gruñón en las últimas horas que ni Roxas se atrevía a acercársele. Era un poco triste que conseguir un poco de espacio en aquella lata de lego hubiese costado el casi arrancarle la cabeza a su novio. Axel tendría que encontrar una forma de compensarle cuando hubiese dormido unas cien horas y estuvieran en un lugar donde pudieses tumbarte sin chocar con nadie en el proceso.

Fue entonces cuando la nave decidió dar un bandazo.

-Oh, mierda, otro campo de asteroides no.- Se quejó Roxas desde el otro lado de la sala.

-No, Roxas, aquí no hay asteroides.- Gruñó Axel, pulsando los controles de la nave cada vez más deprisa.

-¿Y entonces qué es?- Preguntó Naminé, que había estado sentada en una esquina dibujando.

-No tengo ni idea, ¡esta cosa no responde!

Al oír eso, todos se levantaron y se acercaron al pelirrojo, preocupados al ver que nada de lo que hiciera parecía afectar a la nave, que seguía avanzando moviéndose algo inestable. Axel ya estaba dando puñetazos sobre los controles,

-Pero si no hay nada.- Dijo Roxas, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Y eso?- Saïx señaló un punto que se acercaba a una velocidad constante. O mejor dicho, al que se acercaban a una velocidad constante.

-¿Eso es una estrella?- Preguntó Xion.

-No. Parece alguna clase de construcción.- Respondió Naminé.

-¿Una nave? ¡Venga ya! ¡Si es enorme!- Exclamó Roxas.

-Nos vendría bien para sustituir este trasto.- Comentó Axel.

-No es el momento.- Le gruñó Saïx.

-Es como si nos estuviese atrayendo un imán gigante.- Observó Naminé.

-Oh, mierda.

-Creo que deberíamos escondernos.- Sugirió Roxas, viendo que se estaban acercando a una ranura en la estructura de la nave.

Aquella era sin duda la mejor forma de terminar aquella semana, capturados por un enemigo misterioso en un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, en opinión de Darth Vader. No solo una, sino dos naves habían sido capturadas. La primera había resultado estar completamente vacía y seguramente haber tenido el objetivo de servir de señuelo para dar tiempo a la segunda nave a pasar al planeta que había estado allí hasta hacía poco. Pero la segunda había sido capturada, y sus dos ocupantes detenidos.

Por supuesto, habían negado cualquier relación con la princesa Leia y habían fingido desconocimiento acerca de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte robados. Una muy buena actuación, pero era cuestión de tiempo que hablaran.

De momento habían sido encerrados en el mismo pasillo donde retenían a la princesa.

* * *

-Oh, joder. ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse en un armario?- Renegó Axel.

-No es como si esa nave tuviese demasiados sitios para esconderse.- Dijo Saïx en tono de reproche.

-Recuérdame que para la próxima nave me asegure de que tenga escondites más que suficientes.

-Eso no servirá de mucho si no salimos de esta.

-¿Os queréis callar?- Amonestó Naminé, asomando la cabeza por la esquina del pasillo donde estaban.- no viene nadie, vamos.

Un par de giros más y estaban frente a la puerta de lo que había parecido una especie de sala de control desde el hangar donde había acabado la nave gumi.

Naminé utilizó sus poderes para abrir la puerta a pesar de los mecanismos de seguridad con uno de sus dibujos, mientras que Axel y Saïx se prepararon para deshacerse de cualquier posible enemigo con las armas que les habían robado a unos soldados. Mejor no desvelar todas sus cartas.

Dos de los soldados de blanco sin casco, un viejo, un bicho grande peludo y dos robots no era lo que se habían esperado. Tampoco lo era encontrarse a uno que claramente era parte de la tripulación de la nave muerto en el suelo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Ha sido algo corto, pero bueno. Si no tenemos una repetición de lo sucedido la última vez, esperad la actualización para el lunes que viene.


	27. Misiones de rescate al estilo Sora

Podéis dejar de alucinar, he subido dos capítulos de verdad.

¡Hoy el fic cumple dos añitos! :D

Así que espero que disfrutéis el regalo. No sé si os acordaréis de la última escena del capítulo 24, pero vamos a seguir con ello.

Otra cosa: he empezado un blog en el que subo historias originales mías. El enlace está en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa pasarse.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Misiones de rescate al estilo Sora, no muy recomendables**

Luke Skywalker no tenía demasiado claro _qué _estaba pasando allí. Obi Wan le había dicho que su padre había sido un caballero Jedi, Luke había decidido acompañar al hombre después de que el imperio matase a sus tíos para conseguir lo que fuera que aquellos androides llevaban, Para el viaje habían contratado a un piloto demasiado lleno de sí mismo que lo trataba como a un crío.

Hasta ahí, vale. Todo entraba más o menos en el pseudo-plan que parecían estar siguiendo.

Que el planeta al que iban no estuviese donde se suponía que debía estar ya no iba demasiado acorde al plan. Ser atrapados por una estación espacial del imperio tampoco. Pero lo de acabar apuntándose con tres personas raras que claramente no formaban parte del ejército imperial ya era demasiado.

Desde luego, aquellos tres tenían pinta de mercenarios o algo así. Bueno, los chicos. La chica parecía sacada de una familia bien de algún planeta sin demasiados problemas, con su pelo rubio, su piel clara y aquel vestido blanco e inmaculado que caía por encima de las rodillas. El pelirrojo, en cambio, le recordó un poco a Han, vistiendo aquel pantalón gris oscuro de tela vaquera y la camisa negra. Los tatuajes en la cara no ayudaban. Y el otro chico, el de pelo azul, parecía una especie de asesino o cazarrecompensas, vestido completamente de negro y con aquella mirada asesina.

Los dos chicos les estaban apuntando, del mismo modo que han y el propio Luke lo hacían, y la chica estaba detrás, mirándolo todo con aire preocupado. Chewbacca estaba listo para atacar a los intrusos en cualquier momento. Entonces Obi Wan intervino.

-Vosotros no sois de por aquí.

Oh, genial, más discursos raros.

-Oh, no me digas. ¿Y en qué se nota?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, tanto sarcasmo en su voz que a Luke casi le dolieron los oídos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me encontraba a nadie así.- Siguió Obi Wan a la suya, mirando fijamente al chico pelirrojo, quien le devolvió una mirada que parecía preguntar "¿tú estás bien de la cabeza?".

-Creo que deberíamos bajar todos las armas.- Entonces Obi Wan les hizo un gesto.

-¡Venga ya, abuelo!- Se quejó Han.- no sabemos si trabajan para el imperio.

-No lo hacen.

-Axel, Saïx.- llamó entonces la chica, y los, a regañadientes, bajaron las armas.

-Un movimiento y…- Gruñó el de pelo azul.

Luke y han bajaron también las armas y se apartaron un poco para dejar pasar a esos tres y así volver a cerrar la sala.

Un silencio muy tenso se apoderó de la sala, hasta que Obi Wan volvió a hablar.

-¿Habéis sido capturados por el campo magnético de la estación?

-Eso parece.- Respondió la chica, que parecía ser la única que no estaba demasiado ocupada compitiendo a ver quién podía matar a alguien fulminándolo con la mirada. Han y Chewie parecían haberse apuntado al concurso.

-Hemos encontrado la forma de liberar nuestra nave, podemos averiguar cómo hacerlo con la vuestra también.

-No.- Dijo el pelirrojo, y los compañeros de Obi Wan se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Estás loco, chaval? ¿Es que no sabes dónde estás? Si te quedas aquí estás muerto.- Dijo Han, entre incrédulo y agresivo. Era bueno para Luke saber que a él no era al único a quien le hablaba así.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a nuestros compañeros.- Devolvió el pelirrojo, su tono prometiendo pelea si Han seguía.

Entonces R2 dijo algo, y enseguida C3PO lo tradujo.

-Dice que ha encontrado la segunda nave, y que esta puede ser liberada del mismo modo que la nuestra.

-Entonces yo iré. Si tenéis que hacer algo, hacedlo ahora.- Dijo Obi Wan, y se acercó a la puerta.

Luke intentó ir con él, pero el hombre lo detuvo diciendo que su camino iba por un sendero distinto. Lo que sea que eso significara.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez fue la chica quien lo interrumpió. Se acercó a R2 y se agachó a su lado antes de preguntar.

-¿Podrías encontrar a nuestros amigos? Son un chico y una chica que iban en esa nave que acabas de decir.

R2 buscó y comenzó a hacer aquel ruido suyo casi desesperadamente,

-No lo entiendo del todo.- dijo C3PO.- dice "la he encontrado, ella está aquí".

-¿A quién ha encontrado?- Preguntó Luke.

-A la princesa Leia.

-¿La princesa?- Preguntó Luke.

-¿Quién?- habló la chica al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una princesa?- Han.

-¿Dónde?- Quiso saber Luke.

-¿Una princesa? ¿Estáis locos?- Han otra vez.

-¿Y Xion?- El del pelo azul.

-Eh, cabezudo, ¿y Roxas?- El pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, joder, callaos!- Exclamó la chica. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándola estupefactos, y ella se giró a hablar con R2 como si nada.- Dinos lo que has encontrado.

-Nivel 5, prisionera en bloque AA-23.- Tradujo C3PO.- Los otros prisioneros están retenidos en el mismo bloque.- R2 dijo algo más y C3PO pareció asustarse, por raro que sonara.- Parece que ha sido programada la eliminación de la princesa.

-No… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡¿De qué estáis hablando?- Insistió Han.

* * *

Xion estaba aterrorizada.

Cuando ella y Roxas habían sido atrapados se había asustado. Cuando los habían interrogado se había quedado paralizada por el miedo y Roxas había tenido que hablar por ella.

Ahora, encerrada en aquella celda, no era capaz de hacer nada más que encogerse sobre sí misma en el suelo y temblar, los recuerdos de su estancia en aquella institución paseándose libres por su mente.

* * *

Roxas estaba preocupado.

Xion había tenido muy mal aspecto cuando los habían separado para meterlos en celdas contiguas. Había intentado golpear la pared para hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero no parecía haber funcionado. Seguramente estaba demasiado asustada para darse cuenta.

Roxas tenía ganas de matar a aquellos tíos de blanco por hacerle eso. Y a los de los cascos negros por lo del interrogatorio.

No estaba demasiado preocupado por su situación actual, en cambio. Si hubiesen capturado a los demás ya lo sabría, y no iban a marcharse sin rescatarlos. Que Axel se hubiese encargado de tantas operaciones turbias al servicio de la Organización era un bonus para la posibilidad de ser rescatados.

Solo un poco más.

* * *

Al final, para la consternación de Han, habían acabado yendo al rescate. Oh, pensaba sacarle una recompensa por esto a la princesa, fijo. Por lo menos los tres extraños habían tenido la decencia de presentarse. Si es que Axel, Saïx y Naminé podían considerarse nombres. ¿De dónde habían salido? Que no pareciesen tener ni puñetera idea de lo que era el imperio no ayudaba en nada.

Lo de utilizar a Chewie y a esos tres como excusa, fingiendo que eran prisioneros, no había sido una mala idea por parte del chaval, Claro que a él también se le habría ocurrido si no hubiese estado tan ocupado intentando no ir. Más le valía a esa recompensa ser buena.

* * *

Después del gran éxito de la pelea de láseres, como Axel había decidido llamar a aquel fiasco, aquel tío engreído, Han, los había mandado a por los prisioneros mientras él se quedaba a "intentar despistar al enemigo". Para no querer participar, se estaba tomando aquella operación muy en serio.

Axel debía admitir que rescatar a los prisioneros había estado tirado, ¿Aquello era seguridad? Por favor, habría sido más difícil colarse en casa de Merlín a robar el puto libro del oso gilipollas.

* * *

Él y su maldita bocaza.

Por supuesto que los habían pillado después del bailecito con las pistolas de fuegos artificiales y ahora tenían que lograr escapar sin convertirse en coladores por el camino.

Y no había podido besar a Roxas.

Al menos la princesa tenía carácter. Podría ayudarles a masticar a esos dos idiotas. El más jovencito se parecía demasiado a Sora para el gusto de Axel.

-¡Has echado a perder la única salida!- Acusó la princesa a Han.

-¿Hubiera preferido seguir en la celda, Su Alteza?

Entonces los tiros les hicieron tener que moverse. Yu-hu.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Le preguntó Roxas. Xion parecía aún en estado de shock, y se movía porque Saïx no la había soltado aún y la estaba ayudando a caminar.

-Que alguien ha decidido recrear uno de los planes de Sora.

Estaban liándose a tiros y gritándose lindezas cuando a la princesa se le ocurrió la genial idea de escapar por el vertedero. La cara de Naminé en aquel momento fue un poema. De no haber sido por la falta de cualquier otra alternativa, seguramente no se habría metido. O no lo habría hecho igualmente, quien sabe. Axel no se esperó a ver si se decidía antes de empujarla.

* * *

Que nada más aterrizar entre la basura Naminé se lanzase a matar a Axel era de esperar. Que Han se pusiese sarcástico también lo era, por lo visto era un defecto de fabricación. Que se pusieran a discutir, pase. Saïx también se apuntado a soltar un par de insultos. Lo del bicho asesino entre la basura… predecible.

Eso de que las paredes comenzasen a cerrarse sobre ellos, ya no tanto.

-¡Me cago en la hostia puta madre del tío que construyó esto!

Saïx estuvo completamente de acuerdo con Axel en ese momento.

* * *

El impacto que causaba la casi muerte por paredes de vertedero había sido suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Xion y que intentara pararlas como todos los demás.

Quien fuera que no estuviese allí, ese tal 3PO, había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que estaban en problemas. Xion tenía la sensación de que Axel y Saïx habían decidido descuartizarlo. No le sorprendería que Roxas se apuntara.

Lo que importaba es que ahora estaban fuera. Y en gravísima necesidad de una ducha.

Ahora, una vez los dos hombres que iban con ellos se hubieron cambiado, iban a seguir adelante siguiendo, aparentemente, las órdenes de la mujer. Una princesa, por lo visto.

Xion pensó que tendría mucha suerte si conseguía que ese grupo siguiera una sola orden.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Y ahora va el segundo capítulo de hoy :D


	28. Los Maestros Jedi

Hoy he subido dos capítulos, así que si no habéis leído ya el anterior, dad marcha atrás y hacedlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Los Maestros Jedi**

_Hombres._ Pensó Naminé, exasperada. _Primero te tiran en un contenedor gigante y después se lían a tiros con el primero que pase._

Personalmente, Naminé opinaba que ser perseguidos por una tropa de soldados armados no era un buen plan de escape. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber ella? Si nunca había participado en una pelea. Igualmente.

Además, Naminé no tenía muy buena puntería y aquella arma _pesaba._

Iba solo con Xion y Saïx, ya que se habían separado _inteligentemente_ para intentar llegar a los hangares, y habían conseguido despistar a sus perseguidores.

-¿Podéis decirme lo que está pasando?- Pidió la otra chica.

-Intentamos rescatar la nave. Lo demás no lo tengo muy claro.

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí.- Dijo Saïx.

* * *

Axel y Roxas se habían cansado de utilizar aquellas ametralladoras, que se habían colgado a la espalda, y habían pasado a pelear con los clásicos Chakrams y llave espada.

Ahora corrían por un pasillo buscando a los demás. A sus perseguidores ya los habían derrotado hacía tiempo. Fue en ese pasillo donde se encontraron con el viejo al que Axel había conocido antes.

El hombre se quedó mirándolos un momento, o más concretamente se quedó mirando el arma de Roxas: la Recuerdos Lejanos.

-Entonces tenía razón.

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Roxas a Axel.

-Iba con Luke y Han.

-Deberíais marcharos. Ya he desactivado el campo que retenía las naves.

-¿Y usted?- Preguntó Axel, notando que no se había incluido en la frase.

-Yo no dejaré esta estación espacial.

-¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que Yen Sid os ha enviado para averiguar de dónde ha surgido toda la oscuridad de ha cubierto estos últimos años la galaxia.- Ante esto, Roxas y Axel se quedaron estupefactos.- Hace unos veinte años el imperio logró control sobre la mayoría de los mundos de la galaxia y destruyó la Orden Jedi. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llegar la oscuridad.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Me llamo Obi Wan Kenobi, soy uno de los últimos Maestros Jedi que quedan. Os pido que os vayáis, ese poder es demasiado valioso para ser malgastado aquí.

Alguien se acercó por el pasillo en ese momento. Era un hombre completamente vestido de negro, cuyo traje parecía medio robótico, y que llevaba una espada de luz similar a las armas de Xemnas. Roxas lo reconoció como el que había ordenado que los interrogaran.

Obi Wan dio un paso adelante, colocándose delante de ellos, y sacó su propio sable de luz, este de color azul.

-Marchaos.

* * *

Axel y Roxas se encontraron con Xion y Naminé de camino a la nave, y mientras corrían hacia ella les dieron un resumen de la conversación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre va a quedarse aquí, posiblemente a que lo mate el de negro, para que podamos escapar?- Preguntó, incrédula, Naminé.

-Me imagino que también pretende dejar escapar a los otros, parecía que llevaban algo importante.

-Unos planos, creo. Pensaban que los teníamos nosotros.- Dijo Xion.

Llegaron al hangar donde estaba la nave y, sin dejar de correr, Axel lanzó sus Chakrams contra los guardias antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar. Nada más entrar a la nave, Saïx se sentó frente a los controles de vuelo, Axel frente a las armas y los demás se colocaron como pudieron para no salir disparados.

-Como la cagues, te matamos.- Amenazó Axel.

-Tú dispara y calla.

* * *

Naminé podía decir con toda seguridad que no se había llevado tantos sustos seguidos en toda su vida. Ni en esta ni en la anterior.

La cantidad de maniobras suicidas que Saïx había hecho para esquivar los disparos de las naves que habían salido a perseguirlos hicieron que Naminé no volviese a dudar de sus habilidades como piloto, a la mierda lo del campo de asteroides.

Entre tanto tiro, pudo ver por una de las ventanas otra nave, en la que supuso que iban la princesa y compañía, también intentando escapar.

Cuando entre ambas naves se deshicieron de todos sus perseguidores les entró una comunicación.

_-¡Eh! ¿Seguís vivos por ahí?- _Preguntó la voz de Han Solo desde el comunicador.

-No gracias a ti.- Respondió Axel.

-Aparta.- Dijo Naminé, cogiendo el comunicador y alejándose del pelirrojo. No era hora de discutir.- Aquí estamos todos, ¿y vosotros?

_-El viejo ha muerto, el crío está deprimido y la princesa sigue igual de gruñona. Chewie y yo estamos bien. Los robots… uno no tanto. Se ha fundido un poco._

Ante esto los ocupantes de la nave intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sin aquel hombre, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a arreglar lo que estaba pasando en la galaxia?

-¿Y ahora qué?

Se oyeron un par de ruidos antes de recibir una respuesta, pero esta vez fue la princesa Leia quien habló.

_-Podéis seguirnos, si queréis._

-¿Adonde vais?

_-A la base de la rebelión._

Ante esto Naminé miró uno a uno a todos sus compañeros.

-Puede ser la solución.- Reconoció Roxas.

-Os seguimos.- Respondió Naminé por el comunicador.

* * *

Era… curioso.

Hacía tiempo que Darth Vader no sentía tantas anomalías en la fuerza, tanta gente poderosa reunida. Aquellos dos a los que Obi Wan había cubierto para que escaparan, de no haber estado aquel anciano allí para enfrentarlo, los habría perseguido. Al chico rubio y a la otra chica asustadiza había pretendido interrogarlos él mismo cuando los capturaron, pero la princesa tenía prioridad y se habían escapado antes de que hubiese tenido una oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

Y no solo ellos, todos los que habían ido en esa nave tenían _algo._ No era lo mismo que se sentía en un Jedi, era distinto, pero poderoso igualmente. Incluso más en algunos de ellos.

Algo estaba pasando, algo más que la rebelión y el más que probable ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte.

* * *

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Axel qué le había parecido la reunión que se celebró nada más las naves aterrizaron en la base rebelde, habría dicho que Xemnas debería haber tomado notas para sus reuniones. Directos al grano, habían explicado el punto débil de la Estrella de la Muerte y después habían organizado las formaciones. Una reunión rápida, sin discursos interminables ni intentos de asesinato entre los asistentes.

Oh, lo bien que les habría venido aquello en la Organización XIII.

Después de dejar claro que a pesar de ser unos críos, como tan amablemente habían señalado algunos de los asistentes, eran bastante buenos a bordo de un nave, se había decidido que utilizarían la nave gumi para dar un poco de protección a los cazas. Era más pequeña que las naves con las que contaban en aquella base, por lo que no tendría tantos problemas esquivando ataques.

Ahora estaban todos preparándose en el hangar, y Xion intentaba convencer a unos mecánicos de que la nave gumi, a diferencia de los cazas, no necesitaba un robot para funcionar bien.

Roxas estaba asegurándose de que la nave no tuviese nada esencial roto por los impactos recibidos unas horas antes y, para la diversión de Axel, estaba mandando a Saïx a comprobar las cosas mientras él se encargaba del ordenador.

Naminé volvía en aquel momento de darse una ducha rápida y el propio Axel estaba cargando algunas provisiones en la nave "porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar".

Leia se acercó a ver cómo les iba, acompañada del hombre que los había recibido y había dirigido la reunión. Aparentemente el comandante de aquella base. Leia no participaría en el ataque, Luke iba a pilotar uno de los cazas y Han, que ya tenía su recompensa, se marchaba.

Que la estrella de la muerte les hubiese seguido solo aceleraba la prioridad del ataque.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto?- Le preguntó la princesa, como ya había hecho antes. Ellos no formaban parte de la rebelión y se habían visto atraídos a todo este lío aparentemente por casualidad, por lo que Leia se sentía algo culpable de que se vieran envueltos. No le habían dicho a nadie que habían ido a aquella galaxia para ver qué pasaba con la oscuridad, y que ayudar a debilitar al imperio era una buena forma de hacerlo. Si les daban posibilidades ellos podrían irse a seguir con su búsqueda.

-Claro, aunque sigo diciendo que deberíamos invadir esa estación y entonces nos la dais si no la queréis, nosotros le daremos un buen uso.

Axel había expresado ese mismo deseo durante la reunión. Por lo visto la idea de invadir la Estrella de la Muerte para que luego se la llevasen felizmente unos críos a los que nadie conocía era lo suficientemente descabellada como para que ahora toda la base creyera que Axel tenía alguna clase de trastorno mental.

Por eso a él lo habían dejado estar durante los preparativos.

Leia volvió a quedarse descolocada ante esta declaración y el comandante pareció atragantarse en su propia saliva.

-Es broma, es broma. Es demasiado grande, ¿cómo íbamos a pasar inadvertidos en ese trasto?

* * *

Las posibilidades de éxito de aquel plan, de por sí muy escasas, no dejaban de menguar a medida que la batalla avanzaba y el número de cazas rebeldes se iba reduciendo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos.

Habían decidido que, para ser lo más efectivos posibles, Saïx pilotaba, mientras que Axel y Xion se encargaban de disparar a tantos cazas y láseres enemigos como pudieran y Roxas y Naminé intentaban reparar todo lo posible de las partes de la nave que iban resultando dañadas.

Hubo un momento en que parecía que iban a conseguirlo, pero entonces aparecieron tres cazas más, dos de los normales que protegían a un tercero más pequeño. Un cabroncete demasiado rápido y ágil que se fue puliendo los cazas rebeldes uno a uno. Axel y Xion se concentraron en intentar derribarlo, pero el piloto los esquivó y a la que se quisieron dar cuenta varios de los láseres de la Estrella de la Muerte les habían dado y la nave comenzó a caer sobre la superficie de la estación.

Saïx apenas consiguió aterrizar sin que impactasen contra nada y la nave explotara como les había pasado a tantos cazas ya.

-¡Oh, joder! ¿Podéis arreglarlo?- Preguntó Axel, sin apartar la vista de las ventanas no fuese a ser que les atacasen.

-Pues…- Roxas dio una mirada rápida al ordenador que estaban utilizando él y Naminé y negó con la cabeza.

-imposible, nos han freído los motores.

-¿Entonces estamos anclados aquí?- Preguntó Saïx.

-Me temo que sí.- Respondió Naminé, haciendo unos dibujos rápidos en su cuaderno para ver si podía hacer llegar un hechizo a los motores.- Esto no funciona.

-¿No es esa la nave de Han?- Preguntó Xion, que tampoco había apartado la vista de las ventanas.

-Cada vez me hace menos ilusión que se carguen esta monada de estación espacial.

-Oh, mierda…

* * *

La explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte fue algo que se vio como un destello fugaz a miles de años luz de distancia.

* * *

Nunca lo creyó posible.

Siempre había pensado que conservaría sus recuerdos, sin importar lo que sucediera. Seguían allí, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil visualizar las caras y los lugares. Los nombres todavía podía recordarlos sin problemas, pero ya quedaban muy pocas caras. Y las voces hacía tiempo que ya no estaban.

Y seguían desvaneciéndose.

No quería olvidar.

Si las caras desaparecían, pronto comenzarían a seguirlas los nombres. Hasta que ninguno quedase. Y finalmente, su razón para seguir luchando se marcharía.

Sin una razón por la que luchar, no tendría una razón para _ser._ Y sin una razón para ser, la oscuridad comenzaría a adentrarse en su corazón hasta que nada quedase de la persona a la que una vez le dio fuerzas.

Tenía que seguir recordando.

Tenía que seguir buscando un camino.

Pero, sobre todo, tenía que seguir luchando.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos con la actualización de hoy.

¿Alguien me odia?

¿Reviews?


	29. Un abismo sin fin

Hola a todos una semana más :D

Hoy no os doy la lata, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: un abismo sin fin**

Un lugar oscuro. Sin un sol iluminando el cielo, sin estrellas brillando en el firmamento. Daba la sensación de estar en lo hondo de una oscura e infinita caverna, donde podías ver parte de las rocas de niveles superiores, prácticamente invisibles de no ser por los extraños cortes, como arañazos de inmensas bestias, que brillaban en ellas. Porque aquellos cortes, hallados en prácticamente cualquier superficie a la vista, emitían toda la luz que iluminaba aquel lugar.

Y aquella fue toda la luz que tuvo Axel para ver a su alrededor nada más despertar.

Estaba tirado en una superficie de roca perfectamente pulida, como cortada de un solo tajo, que parecía suspendida en el aire de no ser por dos caminos que salían de ella, cada uno de ellos apuntando en una dirección opuesta. El ambiente era opresivo, y, aunque no hubiese nada que se pudiera percibir en el aire, por alguna razón tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar.

Al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando algo con la mano izquierda. Miró en esa dirección y vio a Roxas tendido a su lado, inconsciente.

Axel se levantó a toda prisa y se acercó al rubio sin soltarle la mano, poniendo su otra mano en el hombro del chico.

-Eh, Roxas, despierta.- lo llamó, sacudiéndole el hombro. Roxas gimió y le dio la espalda. De no ser una situación tan extraña, Axel habría pensado que estaba muy mono.- Vamos, dormilón, que vas a llegar tarde.

Aquello funcionó a la perfección, Roxas se levantó de golpe y enseguida se dejó caer contra Axel, soltando la mano del pelirrojo y llevándosela a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Me va a explotar la cabeza.

De repente Axel recordó que la nave gumi había estado a punto de explotar y, con cuidado de no molestar a Roxas, miró a su alrededor. Saïx estaba a unos metros de ellos, de espaldas en el suelo y un brazo envolviendo a Xion, que había caído encima de él. Un poco más alejada, Naminé estaba hecha un ovillo junto a lo que había sido la consola de mandos. Los trozos de la nave gumi estaban repartidos por todo el lugar.

-Bueno, ahora no tendremos excusa para no comprar una nave nueva.- Intentó bromear Axel, pero no le terminó de salir el tono de voz.- Hey, Roxas, ¿crees que te puedes aguantar sentado tú solo?

-Sí, tranquilo.

Axel se apartó con cuidado de su novio y se acercó primero a Naminé. Comprobó que no se hubiese dado ningún golpe y entonces la despertó con cuidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la chica cuando Axel la ayudó a sentarse.

-Al parecer explotamos con la Estrella de la Muerte. No tengo ni idea de cómo seguimos vivos o dónde estamos.

-Ah, ¿explotamos? No me extraña que me encuentre tan mal.

Axel sonrió.

-Deberías tomártelo con calma. Voy a despertar a esos dos.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó a los dos compañeros que todavía quedaban inconscientes. Se agachó al lado de ellos e, imitando lo mejor posible el tono más seco de Saïx, preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber qué le estás haciendo a Xion?

La reacción fue inmediata. Saïx y Xion se levantaron de un respingo, de tal forma que Xion se golpeó la frente con la barbilla de Saïx, y en unos segundos estaban los dos sujetándose la cabeza y cagándose en él. Encantador.

Axel se rió.

-No entiendo por qué os duele tanto la cabeza.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo a ti no te duele después de esa jodida explosión.

-Será porque parte de mi estilo de combate incluye provocar explosiones. Estoy acostumbrado.

Esto le ganó las miradas asesinas de sus cuatro compañeros.

-Tranquilos, tomaos vuestro tiempo.

- llevaban una hora… ¿dos? Bueno, llevaban un tiempo sentados y ya comenzaban a encontrarse mejor cuando, de la nada, se vieron rodeados por cuatro enormes montañas negras. O, mejor dicho, por cuatro enormes seres que parecían montañas. Cuatro Lados Oscuros.

-Tienes que estar de coña…- Murmuró Saïx, haciendo aparecer su arma y levantándose como todos los demás.

-Creo que ya sé dónde estamos.- Dijo Roxas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y lo has deducido por el alegre ambiente o por nuestra encantadora compañía?- Se medio burló Axel, sarcástico.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado al mundo de la oscuridad?- Preguntó Naminé.

-Supongo que esa nave tenía la suficiente fuerza de la oscuridad como para abrir un portal.

-De acuerdo. Naminé, Saïx, vamos a cubrir a Roxas y a Xion para que puedan deshacerse de estos tíos uno a uno.

Les había costado, pero finalmente Roxas destruyó al último de los sincorazón de un golpe en la cabeza y los demás se fueron dejando caer al suelo uno a uno.

-Esto es demasiado…- Jadeó Xion de rodillas.- Si un Lado Oscuro ya es difícil de matar, enfrentarse a cuatro es una barbaridad.

-Bienvenida a territorio enemigo, me juego lo que quieras a que nos encontramos más bichitos encantadores.- Dijo Axel, tirado de espaldas en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y los Chakrams dejados caer a un lado.

Roxas aterrizó en medio del grupo.

-Tendríamos que movernos, si nos quedamos quietos es más fácil que nos rodeen.

-¿Y por donde vamos, eh?- preguntó Saïx, señalando con una mano a cada uno de los caminos.

-Eso da igual, no es como si supiéramos dónde estamos.

-Pues también es verdad.- Dijo Naminé poniéndose en pie.

-Hala, nos vamos de visita por el mundo de la oscuridad.- exclamó Axel.

-Mejor no soltéis las armas.- Sugirió Saïx.

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando en silencio, andando en fila india por aquel estrecho camino que parecía un puente de piedra sobre un desfiladero sin principio ni fin. Saïx iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido de Xion, Naminé, Roxas y por último Axel. Roxas se dio cuenta de algo que parecía haberles pasado por alto a todos.

-Esto es muy raro: estoy seguro de que llevamos horas andando, pero no tengo ni pizca de hambre.

-Yo tampoco.- reconoció Naminé, extrañada.

-Tal vez en este mundo no haya necesidad de comer.- Comentó Xion.

-Eso espero, porque por aquí no veo nada comestible y las provisiones de la nave se han volatilizado.- Observó Axel.

-Estoy cansada.- Dijo Naminé.

-Yo también. En el siguiente espacio ancho nos sentamos.- Dijo Roxas.

-¿Te sirve el final del puente?- Preguntó Saïx.

-¿El final?

Saïx levantó la mano y señaló hacia delante, donde apenas se alcanzaba a ver, aunque no por ello estaba lejos, el camino por el que iban desembocando en lo que parecía un busque oscuro y muerto envuelto en un manto de densa niebla.

-¿Es que aquí todos los sitios parecen sacados de una historia de terror?- Protestó Roxas.

-No te quejes, a lo mejor allí hay agua o algo.- Dijo Axel.

-Lo dudo.

* * *

Habían llegado a la entrada de aquel extraño bosque y estaban comprobando que no hubiese sincorazón en la zona cuando Saïx se quedó inmóvil.

A escasos milímetros de su garganta se encontraba una llave espada, cuyo portador se vio enseguida rodeado.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

**Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy n.n espero que os haya gustado.


	30. La Última Maestra de la Llave Espada

Hola a todos n.n

Esta vez parece que ya hay gente que ha adivinado quién es nuestra persona misteriosa. Sinceramente, pensaba que alguien se daría cuenta con lo de los recuerdos, pero parece que no fue una parte tan obvia como creía, después de todo.

Un par de cosas: evidentemente, no voy a utilizar la trama de Kingdom Hearts 3D en el fic, salvo por un par de cosas que tardarán en aparecer, por lo que de momento no debéis preocuparos por posibles spoilers del juego. Otra cosa es que voy a hacer algunas referencias a las novelas de Kingdom Hearts, sobre todo a las del segundo juego porque profundizan en lo que hicieron otros personajes, como en el caso de Axel.

Y ahora sí, a leer os toca.

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La última Maestra de la Llave Espada**

En aquel mundo era imposible mantener la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. La oscuridad permanente, como una noche sin estrellas que se negaba a dar paso al sol de la mañana, se encargaba de hacer que unas horas parecieran años. O puede que unos años parecieran horas, era difícil saberlo.

Pero, a pesar de esa dificultad, llegaba un punto en el que daba igual. Un punto en el que los años que parecían horas se hacían tan largos que, incluso sin saber el tiempo que había pasado, ya era demasiado.

Hacía mucho ya que Aqua había llegado a esa conclusión. Después de vagar indefinidamente por los pasillos de piedra suspendidos en la oscuridad había llegado a una playa lúgubre, de arena gris y vegetación muerta, donde un hombre encapuchado pasaba sus horas sentado en una roca mirando al mar.

El hombre no había tardado en abrirse a Aqua y contarle su historia. Por él había sabido que entre su caída a aquel lugar y la segunda vez que ese hombre llegó allí habían pasado más de diez años. Desde entonces, y teniendo una referencia de cómo diez años se habían sentido, Aqua sabía que habían pasado muchas más décadas. Tal vez nueve, tal vez diez. Era difícil decirlo con precisión, pero daba igual: fueran nueve décadas o fueran diez seguían siendo demasiado tiempo.

Ventus seguiría esperando en el castillo de interior blanco en el que se había convertido su hogar, sentado en aquel trono en la habitación solitaria e ignorante del tiempo que había pasado a su alrededor.

Terra… era difícil saberlo. Lo lógico sería pensar que su cuerpo, ocupado por Xehanort, habría muerto tiempo atrás. Pero el relato de aquel hombre, que le había hablado del Xehanort amnésico que se convirtió en su aprendiz y robó su nombre, Ansem el Sabio, del sincorazón y de Xemnas, el líder de una organización de seres incompletos que Ansem, cegado por su sed de venganza, había considerado indignos de existir, y de todas las artimañas que habían hecho. Tal vez, Aqua se agarraba a esta esperanza, Xehanort había hecho algo para extender su vida, y eso significaría que todavía quedaba esperanza para Terra.

Pero Ansem también le habló de todas las personas a las que había hecho daño o, directamente, destruido en su travesía para vengarse de Xehanort: así fue como Aqua supo de los viajes de Sora, de la lucha contra la oscuridad de Riku, del sufrimiento de Kairi por sus dos amigos y de Roxas, Axel y Xion, y como las artimañas tanto de Ansem como de Xemnas habían destruido una relación que en principio debería ser imposible para seres como ellos y que, en última instancia, los habían llevado a los tres a la muerte.

Fueron todas estas historias, amigos amenazados e incluso destruidos como la propia Aqua y sus amigos, las que la llevaron a fortalecer sus esfuerzos para salir de aquel lugar. Comenzó a peinar el mundo de la oscuridad, utilizando aquella playa con aquel hombre hundido como punto de referencia, en busca de una salida.

Todavía no la había encontrado.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después de haber empezado a recorrer el Mundo de la Oscuridad, cuando ya había aprendido incluso a orientarse en él, Aqua escuchó algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había escuchado.

Voces.

Se escuchaban voces más adelante. No una ni dos, sino varias, manteniendo una clase de conversación que Aqua prácticamente había olvidado que existiera: amistosa, con bromas, insultos que no iban en serio, falsos tonos indignados…

Puede que Aqua hubiese pasado muchísimos años con Ansem, pero nunca se había visto capaz de perdonarle lo que había hecho. Que hubiese hecho pasar por tanto sufrimiento, uno que ella conocía muy bien, a tanta gente. Aqua podía ser amable con él, no lo odiaba ni nada por el estilo, pero no creía que nunca fuese a ser capaz de confiar en ese hombre, de considerarlo alguien cercano a ella.

Se acercó a la fuente de las voces y al primero que vio fue a un chico que tenía el pelo largo y de color azul, como los ojos. Parecía estar comprobando los alrededores pero Aqua, cuya velocidad había aumentado mucho gracias a tantas peleas en las que había participado en aquel mundo, llegó frente a él enseguida y, antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Aqua ya tenía la llave espada a escasos milímetros de su garganta. Por supuesto, enseguida la rodearon a ella, pero sabía que nadie se atrevería a atacar en esa situación.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

No esperaba era lo que vio al mirar a su alrededor.

Aqua conocía aquellas caras. Nunca las había visto, solo una de ellas pero sabía que esa persona no era la misma que ella recordaba, pero había oído hablar tanto de las personas que la rodeaban, DiZ las había descrito muchas veces a petición de Aqua, que sabía quiénes eran sin lugar a dudas. Al único que no conocía era al chico de pelo azul al que había atacado, pero los demás eran muy familiares para ella: Axel, Naminé, Xion, Roxas. Roxas realmente se parecía a Ventus. Un poco más serio y con un aura diferente, pero podría pasar por su gemelo.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso no habían pasado decenas de años? ¿Acaso todas esas personas no habían muerto por las maquinaciones de Ansem y Xemnas?

-¿Aqua?- Preguntó Axel, extrañado. Por lo visto la conocían.

Todos bajaron las armas.

-Vosotros… ¿no estáis muertos?- Su voz sonaba débil y ronca, probablemente porque no la usaba demasiado y ya hacía bastante que había salido de la playa.

-Creo que eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros.- Dijo Roxas, y sonrió.

Entonces muchos recuerdos volvieron: Ventus sonriendo mientras hablaba con Terra y con ella, los tres haciendo el tonto en la colina, el día antes del examen, cuando Aqua les dio los siemprejuntos…

-Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes de nosotros?- Quiso saber Naminé en tono desconcertado.

-Un hombre que llegó aquí hace tiempo me contó vuestra historia. Se llama Ansem.

Roxas, Xion, Axel y Naminé se tensaron.

-¿Está aquí…?

-Sí, está en la playa.

-La playa…- Xion se quedó pensativa un momento.- ¡Claro, la playa!- Ante las miradas extrañadas de todos, explicó.- Roxas, ¿no te acuerdas? Riku y Sora salieron del mundo de la oscuridad por la playa.

-¡Es verdad! Podemos ir por allí.-Roxas se giró a mirar a Aqua de nuevo.- Aqua, ¿podrías…? ¿Aqua?

La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, temblando y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Aqua, ¿estás bien?- Naminé se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿La playa… es la salida…? ¡¿Entonces por qué no he podido salir?! ¡Llevo años en ese lugar!- En aquel punto la chica estaba llorando, y Xion se agachó también a abrazarla.

Axel, Roxas y Saïx se miraron.

Axel se agachó delante de ellas, mirando directamente a Aqua.

-¿Puedes llevarnos allí? Saldremos todos juntos.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Ciento diez años.

-¿Cien…? ¿Y Ven? ¿Y Terra?

-Han pasado muchas cosas y creemos que Xehanort se ha reencarnado, por lo que hay una posibilidad de salvar a Terra. En cuanto a Ventus, su cuerpo sigue donde lo dejaste, y su corazón… sabemos dónde está.

Aqua agachó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Cuando la levantó de nuevo, su mirada era la más determinada que cualquiera de ellos había visto jamás.

-Contadme todo lo que ha pasado.

**Continuará**

* * *

Los ojos de Saïx los he puesto azules, como los tenía Isa, ya que los ojos dorados se deben a un largo contacto con la oscuridad, y en este caso Saïx no lo tiene.


	31. Una amistad sin fronteras

Lo único que diré en mi defensa es que he tenido bastantes problemas para escribir las escenas de este capítulo. Todas, no se libra ninguna, es el capítulo más complicado de escribir de la historia hasta el momento.

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Una amistad sin fronteras**

Sora se había marchado con unos familiares hacía dos años.

Aquello era, al menos, lo que los adultos le habían contado a Riku cuando preguntó por Sora el día que su amigo dejó de venir a jugar. Era lo que le seguían respondiendo cada vez que preguntaba por Sora.

Riku no les creía.

No entendía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que _algo_ pasó el día que Sora dejó de venir. Había demasiadas cosas que sino no tenían sentido. Para empezar, Sora nunca le había hablado de ningún familiar fuera de la isla, y Sora y Riku se lo contaban todo. Riku estaba seguro de que sabían tanto el uno del otro como lo sabían de sí mismos. Además, Sora no le había dicho que se iba, y Riku estaba seguro que, de haber sido así, habría pasado semanas consolando a su amigo antes de que se tuviera que ir. Y Sora nunca escribía. Riku sabía que Sora le habría mandado decenas de cartas al día, contándole cada tontería que le pasaba y preguntando por todo lo que le pasaba a Riku.

Sora había tenido cinco años al marcharse y Riku seis, pero eso no quería decir nada. Ellos dos eran especiales y se querían muchísimo, Riku no se creía que Sora fuese a olvidarse de él solo porque hubiese hecho nuevos amigos.

Riku había intentado escribirle a Sora, pero siempre que pedía su dirección le cambiaban de tema.

Y los padres de Sora aún estaban en la isla. Incluso si habían mandado a su hijo con un familiar deberían ir a visitarlo, pero no lo hacían. La madre de Sora lloraba, había estado llorando desde el día en que Sora se fue, y su padre estaba callado casi siempre.

Riku no entendía lo que pasaba, pero entendía que Sora no se había ido con unos familiares. Pero Riku conocía a su amigo, y sabía que volvería. Así que él lo esperaría. Hacía más de un año que había empezado a ir al colegio, pero no había hecho ningún amigo.

Por las mañanas, desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba al colegio, Riku esperaba. Cuando terminaban las clases y hasta que tenía que ir a cenar, Riku esperaba, y antes de ir a dormir seguía esperando.

Sabía que los adultos estaban preocupados, pero le daba igual. Cada día Riku iba a sentarse en la arena de la playa a esperar a que Sora volviera.

Porque Riku sabía que Sora iba a volver.

* * *

Ansem el Sabio se arrepentía de muchas cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Se arrepentía de haber acogido a Xehanort como discípulo, de haber sido tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de que sus apreciados discípulos, del mismo modo que varios de los guardias del castillo estaban trabajando a sus espaldas en un experimento extremadamente peligroso. Se avergonzaba de haberse dejado llevar por su orgullo y sus deseos de venganza, y de haber causado sufrimiento a tantas personas en su afán por destruir la Organización XIII. Pero no había habido ningún momento en que se hubiese sentido peor que cuando vio la mirada de la joven Aqua al escuchar su historia.

Que una persona con una fuerza tan grande como para resistir sola en aquel desolado y oscuro mundo durante tantos años, una persona con un corazón tan puro, lo hubiese mirado con semejante mirada de pasmo, casi de repulsa, había hecho que la culpa que comenzó a sentir al volver a encontrarse con Riku se multiplicase hasta sentir que casi desbordaba los límites de su destrozado corazón.

Aqua nunca le había increpado nada, y siempre regresaba de sus exploraciones en busca de una salida para comprobar que estuviera bien. Era una gran chica, y a Ansem le hubiese encantado poder ayudarla a salir de así para que encontrase a sus amigos, pero la otra vez que él estuvo atrapado en ese mundo había logrado salir con ayuda, aunque quien lo ayudó no se dio cuenta de ello. Mickey. Y Riku.

Unos pasos en la arena lo alertaron del regreso de la joven. Pero al escuchar con más atención se dio cuenta que se oían más que un par de pies andando.

Ansem el Sabio se giró y sintió cómo el mundo le caía a los pies al ver a Aqua acompañada de cinco incorpóreos. Entre ellos los que más habían sufrido a causa de su plan. Solo que sus auras habían cambiado, y donde antes hubo incorpóreos ahora había seres completos.

El hombre que había sido la mano derecha de Xemnas, Saïx, Naminé, Axel, Roxas y… La recordaba. La marioneta, número XIV, Xion.

* * *

Roxas había sabido de antemano que en la playa se encontraría con Ansem el Sabio, DiZ, y creía haber estado preparado mentalmente para ello. Supo que no cuando fue la mano de Axel en su hombro la que le impidió lanzarse a partirlo en dos con la llave espada como había intentado en la cámara donde Sora dormía. La mano de Axel temblaba, mostrando el gran esfuerzo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo para contenerse él mismo, y su otra mano estaba en el hombro de Xion, que se había quedado blanca como el papel. Roxas estiró la mano por delante de Axel y cogió la de su amiga, apretándola para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

* * *

Aqua notó el silencio incómodo que se apoderó de la playa en el momento en que la mirada de Ansem se cruzó con la de sus acompañantes, y comprendió que estaban a un paso en falso de un enfrentamiento.

-¿Cómo se abre el camino que utilizaron Sora y Riku?- Preguntó, esperando desviar la atención del hombre.

-A ellos se les abrió el portal gracias a una carta de Kairi.- Respondió Xion.- Pero creo que con la cantidad de llaves espada que tenemos aquí deberíamos poder abrirlo.

La chica miró a Roxas y a Aqua, que asintieron y los tres dieron un paso adelante. Levantaron la mano con la que empuñaban las llaves espada, y estas se materializaron. Un hilo de luz salió de cada una de ellas y estos chocaron en un punto cercano en el aire, provocando una explosión de luz que los forzó a todos a taparse los ojos. Cuando el destello inicial desapareció fueron abriéndolos de nuevo y vieron que, frente a ellos, se abría un portal compuesto en su totalidad de luz.

Aqua sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban al comprender que había pasado un siglo allí sentada, buscando una salida que había estado frente a ella todo el tiempo. Tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse caer al suelo llorando.

-Vamos.- Dijo, consiguiendo que apenas le temblase la voz.

* * *

Estaban a punto de cruzar cuando Xion se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo, los demás parándose también. Miró hacia detrás, donde DiZ, Ansem el Sabio, seguía sentado en la roca de la playa, sin moverse.

-¿Y él?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, todos se miraron entre sí y fue Roxas quien habló al final.

-¿No vienes?

Ansem levantó la cabeza y ni la sombra de la capucha pudo tapar el brillo de completa estupefacción que apareció en sus ojos al comprender que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo.

El hombre se levantó y los siguió a través del portal.

* * *

Ansem fue el último en salir del agua en las Islas del Destino. Cuando se hubo orientado de nuevo se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban todos quietos mirando a un punto en la costa. Iba a preguntarles qué sucedía mientras giraba la cabeza hacia allí, pero las palabras murieron antes incluso de salir.

El hombre sintió cómo lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se le venía a los pies al ver al niño sentado en la arena, con el cabello plateado ondeando por el viento y sus grandes ojos azules parpadeando confundidos ante la visión de siete personas saliendo de la nada en medio del agua.

Ver a Riku fue como la última bofetada que probaba todos los errores que había cometido en sus últimos diez años antes de caer al mundo de la oscuridad.

**Continuará**


	32. La promesa de Aqua

**Capítulo 32: La promesa de Aqua**

_Aqua llegó a aquel paradisíaco mundo, una tranquila isla tropical en la que no se detectaba rastro alguno de la oscuridad que señalaba la presencia de los Nescientes. Por si acaso, la joven decidió dar una vuelta para comprobar que el lugar fuese tan tranquilo como lo parecía. Fue entonces cuando vio, desde lo alto del puente de madera, a dos niños jugando. Dos niños pequeños que desprendían un inmenso poder, prueba de sus corazones puros y su capacidad para blandir la llave espada._

_La chica saltó delante de los dos chicos, no se mostraron asustados en lo más mínimo._

_-Uno de vosotros podría ser especial.- Dijo, al darse cuenta de cuánto se parecían a sus amigos.- Hey, ¿os importaría decirme vuestros nombres?_

_-¡Me llamo Sora!- Se presentó alegremente el niño castaño._

_-¿Y tú?- Le preguntó Aqua al niño de pelo plateado al ver que se quedaba callado._

_-Riku._

_Al verlos más de cerca se había dado cuenta de que Riku ya poseía el poder para utilizar una llave espada, poder que le habría dado Terra seguramente, y Aqua decidió no dárselo al otro chico, Sora. Su experiencia le decía que una sola persona con esa capacidad era más que suficiente. Con más de una persona, el riesgo de repetir la situación en la que ahora se encontraban Aqua y sus amigos._

_En vez de eso, decidió avisarlos. Aunque fuese de una forma indirecta y los niños no pudiesen entender a qué se refería en ese momento. Si podía hacer algo para protegerlos, lo haría._

_-Sora, ¿a ti te gusta Riku?_

_-Claro que me gusta, ¡es mi mejor amigo!- Exclamó el niño._

_-Bien. Entonces, si algo sucediera y Riku estuviese a punto de perderse o, digamos, empezase a ir solo por un camino oscuro asegúrate de estar con él y mantenerlo a salvo._

_Los niños se miraron._

_-Ese es tu trabajo, Sora, y cuento contigo para ello, ¿vale?_

_Los niños volvieron a mirarla con expresiones entre serias y confusas y Aqua no pudo evitar revolverles el pelo._

* * *

Al ver a Riku, tal y como recordaba haberlo visto tantos años atrás, Aqua sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho. Riku tenía la misma edad, el mismo pelo plateado y el mismo porte sereno que recordaba, pero sus ojos no eran tan inocentes como los recordaba. Una sombra oscura se veía en ellos, una sombra que hablaba de una carga que un niño de su edad no debería llevar.

Aqua recordó lo que le habían contado sobre Sora siendo secuestrado por aquel hombre que parecía decidido a arruinar las vidas de todos aquellos tocados por la llave espada. Al mismo tiempo, emociones contradictorias se asentaron en su pacho: por un lado, se sintió enternecida al pensar que la relación entre Riku y Sora era tan profunda que se habían reencarnado juntos en el mismo mundo donde ya vinieron una vez; y por otro lado sintió una tristeza abrumadora apoderarse de ella al pensar que alguien pudiera herirlos de aquella manera.

* * *

Riku parpadeó, mirando extrañado a las personas que habían aparecido en el agua, seguramente de las luces que habían caído en el agua. Eran siete personas: tres chicas, tres chicos y el que creía que era un hombre cubierto con un largo abrigo negro.

Las chicas eran dos de unos dieciséis años, una rubia y otra de pelo negro, y la tercera era más mayor, de unos veinte años, y tenía el pelo azul.

Los chicos debían tener dieciséis o diecisiete años también, dos de ellos bastante altos, uno de pelo azul y el otro pelirrojo, y el tercer chico era rubio y más bajito. Riku pensó que se parecía a Sora.

De hecho, Riku pensó que por alguna razón le parecía que conocía a esas personas. Aunque no recordase haber visto a ninguno de ellos antes. Y del pelirrojo o de los dos de pelo azul creía que se acordaría.

La chica del pelo azul se acercó a él y se arrodilló cuando llegó frente a Riku.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó. Por un momento Riku fue a decirle que ya lo sabía, pero le pareció una idea muy tonta y respondió. ¿Cómo iba a saber aquella chica su nombre?

-Riku.

-Yo soy Aqua. Y ellos son Naminé,- la rubia, Riku tuvo la sensación de que ya lo sabía.

-Xion,- el chico sintió su pecho apretarse al ver a la chica de pelo negro y tuvo ganas de disculparse, aunque no entendía por qué.

-Saïx,- sin darse cuenta, Riku se tensó como si esperase pelea.

-Roxas,- Riku se relajó. El rubio le recordaba a Sora, no podía ser malo.

- Axel,- sin saber por qué, Riku sintió una mezcla de aprensión y respeto hacia el pelirrojo.

-Y Ansem,- sintió una hostilidad que no tenía sentido hacia aquel hombre encapuchado.

-¿Habéis visto a Sora?- Preguntó, antes de que pudiese plantearse por qué hacía la pregunta. ¿Por qué iban a haber visto aquellas personas a Sora?

El rubio y la chica de pelo negro se miraron, igual que la chica rubia y el de pelo azul, mientras que el pelirrojo se llevó una mano detrás del cuello y Riku pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, sí que habían visto a su amigo.

-Lo estamos buscando.- Respondió Aqua, atrayendo la atención de Riku de nuevo.

-¿Vais a traerlo de vuelta?

Aqua sostuvo la mano de Riku con las suyas más grandes.

-Te lo prometo, traeremos a Sora a casa.

Riku no supo por qué, pero sintió que podía confiar en aquellas personas para que trajeran a su amigo, y supo que volvería a verlo.

* * *

Axel siguió a Riku con la mirada mientras este estuvo a la vista, alejándose hacia su casa una vez hubo anochecido. Se habían quedado con él, sentados en la playa escuchando cómo Sora había desaparecido, hasta que llegó la hora de que el niño se fuera a casa a dormir.

La admiración que Axel sentía por Riku aumentó al pensar que siendo tan pequeño, sin poseer recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada, el chico seguía sintiendo unas emociones tan fuertes hacia Sora que después de dos años aún esperaba que regresara y se negaba a dar un paso adelante en su vida sin él. Axel ya admiraba a Riku en el pasado porque, incluso habiendo las acciones del chico afectado tanto al propio Axel y a sus amigos, había estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa, hasta a sacrificar su corazón a la oscuridad, con tal de traer de vuelta a Sora. Por un tiempo, Axel se había sentido identificado con Riku.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- Preguntó Saïx, siempre tan pragmático él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia detrás mirando las estrellas.

-Nuestra nave gumi explotó con la estrella de la muerte.- Dijo Roxas, pensativo.

-No es como si hubiésemos podido caber todos en esa cosa.- Axel no pudo evitar la hostilidad en su voz. De verdad que le había cogido tirria a aquel trasto.

-¿El maestro Yen Sid tendrá una nave?- Preguntó Aqua.

-Probablemente, pero no podemos llegar a su torre.- Respondió Xion.

Aqua se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Si tuviera mi armadura esto sería mucho más fácil.

-Esperad un momento.- Dijo Naminé y sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Merlín le puso un hechizo para que pudiese llegar la señal de un mundo a otro.

-Mola, un teléfono espacial, ¿acosamos a Maléfica?

Axel esquivó la colleja de Roxas y levantó las manos en un gesto de indefensión.

-Oh, venga, admite que sería divertido.

-¿Os calláis? Intento hacer una llamada por aquí.- Les regañó Naminé.

* * *

El hombre avanzaba por el pasillo a un paso rápido y mucho menos medido de lo que se solía ver en él. Todavía tenía que bajar un piso más, abrir las puertas protegidas por varios tipos de barreras, y salir de nuevo del edificio. Todo ello mientras trataba de mantener su determinación al máximo, la fuerza que tanto le había costado reunir durante los últimos meses.

Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación y en minutos estaba frente a la primera puerta, introduciendo la contraseña de veintiocho dígitos. La puerta emitió un pitido y se abrió por la parte central, retirándose cada una de las pesadas mitades de de acero hacia un lado. –el hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado con los labios. Ególatra-

Avanzó hacia la segunda puerta, situada al final de un pasillo en espiral que bajaba en una pendiente constante no muy empinada.

Y entonces sintió cómo los muros volvían a levantarse de nuevo.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de verse relegado de nuevo al puesto de espectador en los confines de su propia mente.

**Continuará**


	33. La Sala del Sueño

Quiero hacer constar que empiezo a cabrearme: desde el miércoles que subí la anterior actualización han leído el capítulo 32 unas 100 personas, pero nadie se ha molestado en dejar un review, si esto sigue así me estoy planteando publicar la historia solamente en la otra página, que allí al menos hay gente que se molesta en comentar.

* * *

**Capítulo 33: La Sala del Sueño**

Axel tenía que admitir que lo de ser mago parecía muy útil, a juzgar por cómo Merlín había aparecido junto a ellos y, tras saludar profusamente a Aqua, los había transportado a todos mágicamente a su casa.

Tal vez les sería útil volver a Hogwarts después de todo.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar y cuando Naminé le preguntó a Merlín si tenía otra nave gumi y este dijo que no, que tendrían que hacerles una, Axel decidió aprovecharse:

-La queremos grande, y mejor con dos pisos.

Aquello abrió la veda de las exigencias.

-Con habitaciones separadas, si tengo que volver a escuchar a estos dos follando me cargo a alguien.- Dijo Saïx.

-Al menos dos baños, uno para chicas y otro para chicos, y mejor si son más.

-Camas grandes. O mejor, de matrimonio.- Pidió Roxas.

-Y una despensa más grande, que casi nos quedamos sin comida.

* * *

Aqua comenzó a reírse cuando los chicos empezaron a hacer toda clase de exigencias para la nueva nave gumi. No es que ella se quejara, por supuesto, ya que había decidido unirse a ellos y cuantas más comodidades tuviese la nave, mejor.

La chica miró a su alrededor, observando los diferentes objetos que poblaban la abarrotada casa de Merlín, mucho más llena de lo que ella recordaba. Pero lo que ella buscaba no estaba.

-Merlín,- Habló, interrumpiendo la exigencia de Axel de un jacuzzi.- ¿sabes qué fue de mi armadura y mi llave espada? Se quedaron en este mundo cuando yo caí en el mundo de la oscuridad.

-No me suena haberla visto, querida.- Respondió el mago, negando con la cabeza.

-A mí sí.- Dijo Ansem el Sabio, atrayendo toda la atención hacia así. El hombre había estado callado desde que llegaron a las Islas del Destino.- Cuando hallamos a Xehanort amnésico en la plaza, junto a él estaba una armadura y o que más tarde identifiqué como una llave espada. Braig le pidió a Aeleus que lo recogiera por él. Lo llevamos al castillo, pero después no sé dónde fue.

-¿En el castillo? Entonces voy a buscarla.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Saïx.- Creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede estar.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Axel.

-La Sala del Sueño. Xehanort la construyó nada más deshacerse de Ansem y se encerraba ahí por horas, incluso después de convertirse en Xemnas.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Porque presto más atención a mi alrededor que tú.

-Oh, mira qué gracioso.

-¿Queréis dejarlo? Siempre estáis igual.- Intervino Xion.

* * *

Al final, junto a Aqua y Saïx, Axel, Roxas, Xion y Naminé también decidieron ir al castillo. O más bien a lo que quedaba de él. A pesar de que en los últimos cien años Vergel Radiante había sido reconstruida prácticamente por completo, en el castillo apenas se habían tapado unos cuantos agujeros y retirado parte de los escombros, por lo que era prácticamente igual que cuando Sora lo visitó, solo que con mucho más polvo y habitantes invertebrados.

Naminé había decidido pegarse a Axel el momento en que vio el primer techo completamente cubierto en una capa de telarañas, considerando el poder del pelirrojo como el más útil para deshacerse de cualquier bicho que decidiese acercarse a ella.

-Naminé, no tengo ningún problema con que te pegues a mí como una lapa, pero me estás cortando la circulación del brazo.

-Ah, perdona.- La chica aflojó su agarre en el brazo de Axel, pero este volvió a ser tan fuerte en apenas un par de minutos, por tercera vez consecutiva.

-¿No podían haber puesto unas farolas o algo? No veo nada.- Se quejó Roxas, forzando la vista para distinguir algo entre la oscuridad que se apoderaba del castillo por la noche. Era difícil caminar, y más con Xion apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que Roxas no sentía ni dolor. Aunque Roxas no diría nada, en el mundo de la oscuridad Xion había estado asustada, pero ahora estaba a un suspiro de caerse al suelo temblando. A Roxas no le sorprendería que jamás superase su miedo a la oscuridad.

-Axel, ¿no podrías utilizar tu poder para conseguirnos algo de luz?- Preguntó Aqua.

-¡No!- Exclamaron a la vez Roxas y Saïx.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Si no tuvieses la jodida costumbre de quemar más cosas de la cuenta nos fiaríamos de ti, pero ahora mismo no queremos incendiar el castillo.- Gruñó Saïx.

-Puedo invocar un Chackram y encenderlo.

-¿Y tirarlo contra lo primero que te moleste, quemando en el proceso medio castillo? No, gracias.- Dijo Roxas.

-Oh, Roxas, me emociona tanto ver cuánto me quieres que creo que me voy a pasar una semana en celibato.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, por favor, no habléis de eso ahora.- Se quejó Saïx, pero fue ignorado.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? Solo ha sido un comentario.

-Bueno, aún te debo que te quedaras dormido hace un par de meses.

-¡Que estaba borracho!

-Y yo cachondo, no te jode.

-Además, no aguantarías una semana.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro, no aguantas una semana ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

-Si lo hago harás lo que yo quiera.- Dijo Axel con una amplia sonrisa que a Roxas no le dio buena espina. Habría estado tentado a retirarse de la apuesta de no ser porque Axel no se lo habría parado de restregar en la vida. En vez de eso dijo:

-Y si no aguantas,_ tú_ harás lo que yo quiera.

-Hecho.

-Dos mil platines por Roxas.- Dijo Naminé.

-Yo voy por Axel, con lo cabezota que es este lo consigue.- Apostó Saïx.

Xion sonrió por primera vez desde que entraron al castillo y dijo:

-Yo también apuesto por Roxas, por muy cabezota que sea es más impulsivo aún.

-¿Y tú, Aqua?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- La chica, que no se había esperado que la incluyeran en la conversación, se quedó pensando un momento antes de hablar.- Apostaré por Axel, así están las cosas igualadas.

Axel y Roxas se miraron y se echaron una mirada desafiante.

-¿Una semana? No aguantas.

-¿Una semana? Está tirado.

Dijeron los dos a la vez.

* * *

Entrar en la sala del sueño había sido coser y cantar, con Saïx demasiado harto para averiguar cómo abrir la trampilla y decidiendo, en vez de eso, destrozar el suelo hasta encontrarla. Una vez bajaron la rampa, la puerta siguió el mismo destino que el suelo.

Aqua se quedó helada al ver la habitación: era más oscura, y el símbolo que aparecía era diferente, pero la chica no tuvo ningún problema en visualizar allí la sala blanca en la que se veía el mismo símbolo que Aqua llevaba en el pecho, con Ventus sentado, inmóvil, en el trono.

La chica recordó que Ansem le había contado que la Organización XIII había estado en el Castillo del Olvido y supo que había algo que tenía que preguntar.

-¿En el Castillo del Olvido encontrasteis una habitación parecida a esta?

-¿La Sala del Despertar? Qué va, me pasé días metido allí recorriéndomelo de cabo a rabo y no encontré ni rastro. Lo cual, visto ahora, fue una suerte, ¿no?

-Sí…- Respondió Aqua, aliviada.

La joven se acercó al centro de la sala donde, frente al trono, reposaban dos objetos que no había visto en mucho tiempo pero que reconocería sin problemas: su armadura y su llave espada. Aqua cogió la llave espada, cuyo agradable peso y forma era tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto de la llave del maestro Eraqus que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, no había llagado a sentir como la suya propia. Se llevó la mano libre al fragmento de armadura en el hombro contrario y esta desapareció del suelo para volver a aparecer sobre su cuerpo, quedando tan bien acoplada como la recordaba.

-Por curiosidad, Aqua,- Intervino Axel, sacándola de su ensoñación,- ¿para qué sirve esa armadura?

-Me permite viajar entre los mundos sin necesidad de una nave gumi.

Axel silbó, impresionado, y Roxas dijo:

-No nos vendrían mal un par de esas.

* * *

Tras volver a casa de Merlín, el mago les informó de que había hablado con Cid, la reencarnación del mismo Cid al que Sora había conocido y miembro del grupo de protección, sobre la nave gumi: además de cagarse en ellos por ser unos "mocosos quisquillosos de mierda y unos toca pelotas", Cid había dicho que la nave tardaría en estar lista dos semanas.

Así que comenzaron a planear sus vacaciones.

-¿Por aquí no hay playa, no?- Preguntó Xion, intentando no mostrarse esperanzada.

-Me temo que no, Xion.- Respondió Axel, y Xion agachó la cabeza.- Pero tranquila, que encontraremos un millón de formas de divertirnos.

-Y ya verás como iremos a la playa en cuanto arreglemos todo esto.- Dijo Roxas, consiguiendo animarla.

-Yo tengo que irme a un sitio.- Dijo Aqua.

Todos sabían a dónde pensaba ir la chica, y nadie estaba por la labor de detenerla. En vez de eso, Naminé dijo:

-Nos vemos aquí en dos semanas como mucho.

**Continuará**


	34. La Sala del Despertar

Sé que he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar, la verdad es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo de ponerme a trabajar con el siguiente mundo, y como solo queda un capítulo más antes de llegar, digamos que me lo he tomado con calma.

El próximo mundo es la Tierra Media, para el cual debo releerme buena parte de El Señor de los Anillos, pero los trabajos varios que he tenido desde principio de curso no me lo han permitido. Espero poder hacerlo en navidad u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 34: La Sala del Despertar**

Aqua aterrizó sobre el camino que, suspendido en lo que parecía un abismo infinito, conducía a la entrada del Castillo del Olvido, el lugar en que ella misma había transformado el mundo que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar. Mientras avanzaba, la joven no pudo evitar percatarse de las similitudes entre aquel lugar y el mundo de la oscuridad en el que había pasado atrapada los últimos años. La ironía no le pasó desapercibida.

A pesar de haber hecho desaparecer su armadura, y sabiendo que en aquel lugar ella no corría peligro alguno, Aqua no hizo desaparecer la llave espada, sino que la llevo en la mano mientras caminaba, apretándola con fuerza como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

El Castillo del Olvido era tal y como lo recordaba de la única vez en que había estado allí: erguido imponentemente al final de aquel camino que no parecía tener su origen en ninguna parte, con su extraña forma que era difícil de conciliar con el monótono interior del edificio, y luciendo en la fachada el símbolo de los portadores de la llave espada que todos los aprendices de Tierra de Partida habían llevado en algún lugar de sus atuendos. Aquel símbolo era un recordatorio permanente de lo que los silenciosos muros guardaban en su interior.

Las puertas, de aspecto sólido y pesado, fueron fáciles de abrir, y pronto Aqua se encontró avanzando por los blancos pasillos. El castillo, en vez de dificultar su avance y atacar sus recuerdos como habría hecho con cualquier otro visitante, parecía saber el lugar que su maestra tenía en mente y fue allí donde la guió con su poder.

Finalmente se detuvo, siguiendo la sensación que el castillo le transmitía y se encontró frente a una, aparentemente falta de importancia, pared cuya forma cambió a la de una alta puerta blanca pero aún así notoria en el muro.

En la angustia que la había ocupado cuando estuvo, tanto tiempo atrás, en el castillo, no se había visto capaz de girar siquiera la cabeza al marcharse, por miedo a que sus emociones se sobrepusieran y volviera corriendo a la habitación para proteger el cuerpo de Ventus, el único recuerdo sólido de su pasado además de la llave espada de su maestro.

Aún así, reconoció el lugar.

Allí descansaba Ventus, en la sala que había sido posteriormente bautizada como la sala del despertar.

Aqua respiró hondo, hizo desaparecer la llave espada y, decidida, empujó la puerta, que cedió con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho la de la entrada.

El lugar era tal como lo recordaba, con las paredes blancas en las que aparecía y desaparecía el símbolo que representaba a los maestros de la llave espada, dando la impresión de ser una serie de cadenas, cuyos eslabones tenían la forma que adornaba un broche sobre su pecho, saliendo del trono en el centro de la sala. Trono en el que, en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, reposaba Ventus, pareciendo dormir sentada, con la barbilla apoyada en su pecho, las piernas separadas y los brazos dejados caer sobre ellas.

Como en trance, Aqua avanzó al interior de la sala, la puerta de esta cerrándose silenciosamente a su espalda, y siguió caminando, despacio, hasta quedar a la derecha del trono, justo en el mismo lugar donde había estado aquella otra vez.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, levantó lentamente la mano derecha y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Ventus, que a pesar del tiempo pasado seguía estando poblada por aquel desordenado pelo rubio, todavía en la misma forma y color en que la joven lo recordaba.

-Hola, Ven.- Saludó Aqua, con voz suave pero más segura de lo que se había esperado.- Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he vuelto.

Con la mano izquierda, Aqua sostuvo una de las manos de Ventus.

-Traigo buenas noticias. Ya sé dónde está tu corazón, y también sé dónde está Terra, pero antes de poder traeros a los dos de vuelta hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Apretó con fuerza la mano del chico.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no estoy sola. Todo irá bien, ya verás. No volveré a tardar tanto tiempo en volver.

Retiró la mano de la cabe del chico y lo soltó, levantándose y moviéndose hasta quedar frente a él. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando la cabeza de Ventus en su hombro y enterrando el rostro en su cabello.

-Pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Aqua no vio cómo los labios de Ventus se movían, formando por unos segundos una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Sora estaba sentado en la cama, jugando con la sábana a hacer, deshacer y rehacer nudos mientras tarareaba una canción que había aprendido hacía tiempo en la guardería. No sabía dónde estaba, pero aquel sitio le gustaba más que el otro. Aquella habitación era más caliente, no estaba húmeda y tenía una pequeña ventana sobre la cama.

El primer día, Sora había tratado de aprovechar que la ventana no tenía barrotes para de salir y poder marcharse, pero al mirar abajo se había dado cuenta de por qué la ventana no tenía barrotes: aquel edificio estaba sobre un acantilado, un alto precipicio por el que no había forma de salir.

Sora no podía irse.

Aún así, seguía teniendo la ventana por la que se veía el cielo a todas horas. De noche a Sora le gustaba quedarse mirando las estrellas, fantaseando con la idea de que Riku, en la playa de las Islas del Destino, podría estar haciendo lo mismo en ese preciso momento, como solían hacer juntos.

Aquello lo hacía sentir un poco más cerca de Riku, y convertía la esperanza de volver a verlo en algo mucho más real.

Sora sabía que volvería a ver a Riku, y no solo por la ventana y el cielo.

Lo recordaba bien, cuando se habían marchado a toda prisa del otro sitio, por la ventana de aquella máquina voladora, Sora había visto a gente. Cinco personas, y dos de ellos iban vestidos como el propio Sora, con aquellas viejas batas blancas.

Sora quería creer que los otros los habían salvado y que lo salvarían a él también.

Después de todo, lo habían mirado a él.

Sora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener razón.

* * *

Respiraba pesadamente, con una mano apoyada sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de mantener la concentración. Las cosas se habían vuelto bastante complicadas en poco tiempo, después de haber estado yendo bien por tanto tiempo.

Había renacido, sin tener muy claro que iba a ser de sus planes ahora que todo se había ido al traste por tanto tiempo. Visitar las islas del destino había sido casualidad, un impulso nostálgico por ir al lugar donde todo empezó en busca de un nuevo comienzo. Ver a aquellos dos niños corriendo había sido casi un milagro. Los había reconocido al instante: un moreno, uno de pelo plateado, uno alegre y sonriente, otro más serio y maduro. Sora y Riku.

Él conservaba todos sus recuerdos, y sabía que Riku había desarrollado una impresionante resistencia a la oscuridad, pero Sora era un candidato perfecto: no solo había sido inocente y crédulo, sino que el corazón de Ventus, su antiguo experimento, lo había escogido para reposar.

Tuvo que planearlo todo muy bien, para lo cual encontrar a Vexen fue una gran suerte, pero finalmente pudo hacerse con el niño, que no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Aquello era aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

Encontrar a Saïx y Xion había parecido ser cosa del destino. El hombre que había sido leal a él hasta el punto de la adoración y la marioneta que había llegado a ser más poderosa que el propio Sora. Si pudiese transmitirle sus cualidades al niño sin tener que despertar los recuerdos de este sería perfecto.

Cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, ellos aparecieron. Naminé, la bruja que se había interpuesto en su camino varias veces en el pasado. Roxas, que había desafiado a la Organización y arruinado uno de sus mayores proyectos cuando este ya estaba casi completo. Axel, quien, en última instancia, había propiciado la caída de la Organización XIII y de todo por los que habían luchado, motivado por la ilusión de algo que debería haber desaparecido con su corazón.

Y ahora no solo había perdido a sus dos mejores herramientas para lograr de nuevo la llave espada, sino que _él_ había reaccionado. Aquel ataque había avivado la llama que había creído extinta tanto tiempo atrás, y ahora, con las fuerzas y las esperanzas renovadas hasta un nivel insólito, no pasaban más de un par de semanas sin que hiciese un nuevo intento por hacerse con el control.

-Déjalo de una vez.- Masculló entre dientes, a pesar de que podría simplemente haberlo pensado.- No puedes alcanzarlos Aqua se encargó de ello. Será mucho mejor para ti si tiras la toalla y te retiras a un segundo plano… Terra.

Como respuesta a sus palabras, un sentimiento desafiante recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Roxas estaba frustrado.

Ya habían pasado seis días y Axel no cedía. Se había paseado, recién salido de la ducha y con tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, que había silbado pero no había hecho amago de acercársele. Se había comido varios helados de tal forma que podría haberles estado haciendo una felación y, aunque Axel no había apartado la vista de su boca en ningún momento, simplemente le había sonreído y había seguido comiéndose su helado.

Joder, ni siquiera había conseguido sacar otra respuesta cuando se había paseado por delante de Axel en pelotas.

Así que la frustración de Roxas era perfectamente comprensible, del mismo modo en que lo era el incidente que ocurrió a continuación.

Roxas se metió en un callejón con la sana intención de liarse a hostias con algunas cajas y puede que destrozar uno o dos contenedores cuando un ruido lo detuvo en seco.

Un gemido.

Curioso, Roxas se acercó sigilosamente al fondo del callejón y miró con cuidado en un entrante que había entre los muros de dos edificios. Allí estaba el chico de pelo plateado, Sefirot, besando en el cuello al rubio llamado Cloud, que apretaba con fuerza los hombros del otro chico, con el pantalón abierto y la mano de Sefirot moviéndose enérgicamente sobre su miembro.

Aquello voló por los aires el ya de por sí volátil humor de Roxas de aquellos días.

Ver a una pareja en plena acción ya era suficiente para cabrearlo, pero que uno de ellos, uno que evidentemente estaba disfrutando tanto como Cloud, fuese un _rubio de ojos azules _era simplemente demasiado.

-¿Os divertís?

Verlos saltar, literalmente, del susto resultó bastante satisfactorio, y que Cloud se pusiera rojo como la grana mientras Sefirot lo cubría y fulminaba a Roxas con la mirada lo hizo aun mucho mejor.

Cloud se cerró el pantalón y se apresuró a arrastrar fuera de allí a Sefirot, todo el tiempo manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo.

Roxas los vio marcharse pensando que tal vez había sido muy cruel interrumpirlos, pero una cierta presión en sus pantalones borró aquella idea de un plumazo.

Se le había puesto dura.

_Mierda._

* * *

Axel se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que prácticamente se hizo sangre, corriéndose sobre la pared del baño en la que estaba apoyado, el agua caliente que caía del techo eliminando en cuestión de segundos cualquier indicio de su acto.

Jadeando, se recostó por completo contra los azulejos, esperando a que su respiración se normalizase antes de coger de nuevo la esponja y seguir con su ducha.

Desde que comenzara la apuesta, Axel se había visto obligado a recurrir a la asistencia de su mano muchas más veces de las que habría deseado, como resultado combinado de su propio libido y los intentos de Roxas por provocarlo.

Estaba resultando realmente difícil no ceder a la tentación de perder aquella apuesta a cambio de doblar a Roxas sobre una mesa y saciar los impulsos que no dejaban de asaltarlo y, según veía, tampoco a Roxas. Pero se había decidido a ganar, en mente una idea a la que no estaba seguro que Roxas fuese a acceder de alguna otra forma.

Con la convicción todavía resistiendo a caer, Axel se aferró a su mantra para seguir aguantando.

_Solo un día más._

**Continuará**


End file.
